Imperio Sayajin
by RinoaDG
Summary: El imperio sayajin es el más grande y poderoso del universo gracias a dos familias, la familia Real y la familia Son, quienes ahora se han distanciado, que pasara cuando sus dos últimos miembros se encuentren
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

El planeta Vegeta era conocido por ser el hogar de una raza de fuertes conquistadores y guerreros, una especie que se deleitaba con la lucha y la victoria.

Muchos años atrás este planeta había sido amenazado por un malvado emperador llamado Frieza, pero gracias a la valentía y al inmenso poder de dos familias, el extraterrestre había sido eliminado dejando como ganadores a los guerreros del planeta rojo.

El tiempo había pasado desde aquella batalla y ahora ambas familias vivían una vida tranquila. La última descendiente de los Son, Pan era una pequeña con una gran fuerza, desde los cuatro años se volvió compañera de entrenamiento de su abuelo Goku, su padre Gohan y de su tío Goten y aunque ahora poseía una gran fuerza y pese a ser pequeña, deseaba más, deseaba superar sus límites y ser tan grande como su abuelo.

-¡Papi! – gritaba la niña que recién llegaba mientras brincaba a los brazos de su padre

- hola Panny, ¿tu y Goten entrenaron mucho? – habló el padre mirando a su hermano que venía detrás de la pequeña

- si y de hecho me dio una buena paliza, cada vez se vuelve más fuerte- comento Goten rascando su cabeza

- pero aún me falta es suficiente, debo volverme más fuerte para ser como mi abuelo.. yo se donde puedo pelear …

- no Pan, te he dicho que no quiero que vayas a ese lugar – decía Gohan mientras dejaba a su hija en el suelo

- pero papa …

- no Pan es peligroso, puede que hayas alcanzado el nivel de super sayajin muy joven, pero no estas preparada para una batalla con los grandes guerreros del reino y el coliseo puede ser peligroso.

- pero no les tengo miedo …- insistía la pequeña

- he dicho que no y no quiero una palabra más – dijo mientras se introducía a la casa sin mirar atrás, Pan se sentía lista, su abuelo la había entrenado bien y tenía que demostrarse a si misma que podía lograrlo y así lo haría quisiera su padre o no

Mientras tanto en el palacio los sonidos de la batalla se escuchaban fuertes en la sala de entrenamiento, Trunks el joven príncipe y heredero al trono daba una paliza a uno de los soldados que prácticamente le servían como bolsas de golpeo ante la mirada orgullosa de su padre que inmediatamente fue cerca de el.

- buen trabajo hijo lograste vencerlos en mucho menos tiempo- hablo el rey Vegeta con una marcada sonrisa en el rostro.

- no son gran cosa, necesito un verdadero oponente, alguien que pueda por lo menos mantenerse en pie un tiempo

-no te preocupes hijo pediré que busquen entre los soldados a alguien digno – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar

- no creo que encuentre a alguien tan fuete, tal vez no debería excederse en su fuerza majestad, o nadie querrá volver a entrenar con usted – comentaba Nappa el guardián personal del príncipe

- no soy lo suficientemente bueno

- es usted un niño con mucha fuerza pero …

- tu sabes donde hay guerreros fuertes no es así- interrumpió el pequeño

- ¿que?

- Me hablaste del coliseo, me dijiste que los guerreros del pueblo solían divertirse ahí buscando problemas y peleas

- Si así es pero … no creo que sea un lugar apropiado para usted joven príncipe, si su padre se entera de que se ha metido en ese lugar el…

- No estoy pidiendo permiso, quiero ir a ese lugar

- Me temo que no puedo llevarlo señor, su padre no estaría contento de hacerlo – dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

- He dicho que iré y así lo haré

El coliseo era el lugar perfecto para aquellos sayajines que deseaban liberar sus deseos de pelear; los grandes, los fuertes, todo peleador que así lo deseara podía conseguir buenas batallas en el recinto.

Era el lugar perfecto para la pequeña guerrera, Pan estaba más que decidida a entrar y probar fuerzas para así poder darse cuenta de su nivel. Su tío por otro lado prácticamente había sido llevado a la fuerza, estaba un poco intimidado, no exactamente por el lugar si no por la advertencia que su hermano, el padre de Pan le había dado y sin embargo había caído bajo la insistencia de su sobrina en ir y su deber era protegerla.

Ambos entraron por la gran puerta del lugar e inmediatamente capturaron la mirada de los demás visitantes al darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos niños, sin embargo y por el tamaño de los mismos no les tomaron importancia por mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Pan estaban abiertos y fascinados por el lugar, había varios escenarios de pelea, arenas rodeadas por enormes bóvedas que absorbían las energías lanzadas por los peleadores, eran guerreros poderosos, sayajines, sobretodo soldados que no estaban en servicio que se enfrentaban con gran poder hasta dejar inconciente al oponente. No pudo aguantar más y de inmediato se acerco a una de las arenas en la cual ya había caído uno de los peleadores.

- muy bien ¿quien es el siguiente iluso que pretende vencerme?

- yo, yo lo haré - decía le pequeña con gran entusiasmo mientras entraba en la arena, el enorme hombre frente a ella la miro sorprendido del valor de la pequeña aunque algo decepcionado pues lo que en verdad quería era una gran pelea y sentía que aquella chiquilla no era más que una perdida de tiempo

- escucha mocosa, ser un sayajin no significa que confundas la valentía con la estupidez, escúchalo de un gran soldado como yo, espera unos cuantos años y luego regresa, no me hagas perder el tiempo

- ¿que tienes miedo?, ¿o te da pena que puedas perder con una niña pequeña como yo? – la arrogancia sayajin estaba más que plasmada en su sangre y no media sus palabras.

- muy bien chiquilla tu te lo buscaste – el hombre se coloco en posición de pelea y se lanzo a ella, pero Pan lo esquivo sin problema, dio un salto y con una fuerte cachetada estrello al hombre en la pared del domo dejándolo inconsciente y logrando un gran alboroto por parte del publico presente.

Goten había escuchado el escándalo proveniente de una de las arenas más adelante, de un momento a otro había perdido de vista a su sobrina y al escuchar el grito del publico se imagino de inmediato de quien se trataba, se acerco hasta el lugar y pudo ver a la pequeña eliminar a otro de sus contrincantes con una patada, otro hombre se alistaba para pelear con ella pero su esfuerzo no duro contra la niña ni tres segundos - _esa chiquilla es una verdadera amenaza_- pensó Goten al darse cuenta de la gran habilidad de Pan.

Trunks observo a lo lejos el complejo del gran coliseo, por fin se enfrentaría a guerreros que valieran la pena, se había escapado del cuidado de Nappa y había logrado salir del palacio sin ser detectado, ahora por fin estaba frente a su objetivo. Entro al lugar y se percato de un gran tumulto frente a una de las arenas, al parecer algo interesante estaba pasando y evidentemente no se lo perdería, pero lo que vio lo dejo más que sorprendido, peleando contra dos guerreros del doble de su tamaño estaba una niña tan solo unos cuantos años menor que él y con gran habilidad esquivaba sus ataques, mientras que con un golpe en el rostro se deshacía de uno, para finalizar noqueando al otro atacante con una rodilla en su pecho, por lo visto esa niña era buena, tal vez un buen reto para el.

Cuando retiraron a los hombres inconcientes del lugar la pequeña pregunto por su siguiente oponente y se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar a otro niño de extraño cabello color lila levantar su mano para retarla.

- ahora es mi turno – dijo el niño sonriendo al muy estilo de Vegeta

- ha!, muy bien niño de cabello extraño veamos que puedes hacer …

De inmediato se lanzaron el uno contra el otro impactando su puño en la mejilla contraria con gran fuerza, Pan giro el rostro para volver a atacar pero el joven había desaparecido de su vista, lo sintió detrás de ellas y ahora la pequeña era la que a gran velocidad desaparecía propinándole un golpe por detrás, pero el pequeño lo bloqueo con su mano sosteniendo su puño, Pan lanzo una patada a su estomago y Trunks no pudo esquivarla, de inmediato se recupero y tomo la muñeca de la niña lanzándola por los aires, Pan se detuvo de inmediato y lo vio venir bloqueando su ataque, puños y patadas lanzadas al unísono y bloqueadas por el otro.

Todos alrededor de la arena estaban sorprendidos por el increíble espectáculo que hacían aquellos chiquillos, entre ellos Radditz el tío abuelo de Pan y uno de los soldados de la fuerza especial del imperio Sayajin, sus ojos contemplaban con asombro la pelea de aquellos niños, pero más allá de lo increíble de su fuerza lo que llamo la atención del guerrero fue algo más, algo que parecía imposible a tan corta edad.

- esos movimientos – susurro para si mismo – parecieran estar … sincronizados… como si estuvieran en perfecta armonía el uno con el otro … pero eso es imposible eso solo sucede cuando… - su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escucho las grandes puertas del coliseo abrirse de golpe, sabía de quien se trataba y seguramente estaba ahí en busca del joven príncipe, era Nappa el guardián protector de la familia real y llegaba seguido de un grupo de soldados elite.

-Su majestad, finalmente lo encontramos – dijo Nappa al pararse frente a la arena en la que se estaba llevando acabo la batalla, para ese momento ambos chicos habían parado de pelear

-Su majestad … – susurro Pan mirando extraña al pequeño frente a ella

- tu eres el príncipe .. oh.. eso explica el extraño color de cabello – le dijo la niña un tanto divertida ante la mirada irritada del pequeño

- majestad tenemos que regresar se ha metido en un gran problema al venir aquí sin autorización y escapando además de su guardia.

- ya se ya se … ya voy – miro a la pequeña – hasta la próxima – el niño salio del lugar seguido de Nappa y los otros soldados, de inmediato Goten se acerco a su sobrina preguntándole si todo estaba bien a lo que ella contesto que si

- están metidos en grandes problemas niños – decía la voz de Gohan detrás de los niños y mirándolos mientras Radditz se acercaba a ellos también

- estos dos chiquillos han dado un gran espectáculo – decía Radditz mirando divertido a su sobrino que mantenía una cara de enojo

- me imagino, gracias por decirme en donde estaban

- descuida nos veremos luego – decía el hombre dándoles la espalda para marcharse.

Gohan indico a los niños que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron, salieron juntos del lugar y despegaron al cielo rumbo a casa, Pan sabía que su padre estaba enojado, pero sentía que era por algo más allá de haber ido a ese lugar.

- papi … ¿por que estas tan molesto?

- Pan no puedo creer que aun lo preguntes, como se les ocurrió venir a este lugar solos y enfrentarse a sujetos que bien pudieron haberlos matado

- Pero los guerreros de ahí no pidieron conmigo, bueno tal vez solo el niño príncipe

- Y sobretodo eso Pan … escucha no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, al menos no hasta que estés lista ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo papi

- Lo mismo va para ti Goten

- Si hermano

- Prométanme que no buscaran meterse en problemas

- ¡Si!- dijeron ambos chiquillos mirando fijamente a Gohan

En el palacio, el Rey Vegeta y su Reina Bulma una sayajin de color jade que nacía solo cada 500 años hablaban con su hijo de la misma forma.

- pero ¿quien te has creído tu mocoso para saltarte mis reglas y salir del castillo sin autorización mía? – gritaba el Rey al niño parado frente a su trono

- tenía curiosidad padre, quería ver el coliseo eso es todo – Vegeta lo miro más que irritado, estaba por decir algo más pero Bulma habló primero

- hijo lo que tu padre pretende decirte, o más le vale que así sea es que nos tenías preocupados, alguien pudo haberte herido, la gente del planeta es plenamente leal a la familia real y no te harían daño pero aún así pudo haber ocurrido algo terrible

- lo siento madre

- de ahora en adelante Nappa cuidará de ti con mayor insistencia hasta que dejes de comportante como un niño torpe y tomes tu papel como príncipe ¿esta claro?

- si padre – agacho la cabeza el niño mientras su guardián se acercaba a él

- Nappa

- Si señor

- Llévalo a su cuarto

La pareja real miro a su hijo ser escoltado por el gran hombre calvo, cuando al fin estuvieron solos, la sayajin de cabello color jade se acerco hasta su compañero con una sonrisa picara.

- admítelo vegeta estabas preocupado por el

- ¿por que tendría que preocuparme?, mi heredero es fuerte y sabe perfectamente como defenderse solo

- ¿entonces?

- no me agrada que se mezcle con gente, con guerreros de clase baja, nosotros somos la familia real y debemos mantener esa imagen

- eres imposible Vegeta, pero que tonterías dices ahora

- no son tonterías

- como digas, la cena pronto estará lista así que lo mejor será alistarnos

Ambos salieron del gran salón tomados de la mano mientras sus sirvientes les hacían reverencia. Aquellos eran tiempos de paz, pero pronto todo eso cambiaría y el destino estaría en sus manos.


	2. El palacio

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Las grandes y pesadas puertas del palacio se abrieron para dar paso al Rey Vegeta. Entro con gran soberbia al salón en donde sus máximos generales le esperaban.

- su majestad, con usted aquí ya podemos comenzar la junta – dijo uno de los hombres al ponerse de pie

- aún no – pronuncio el Rey levantando su palma haciendo que el sayajin frente a el callara preguntándose por que, entonces de detrás de ellos se formo la sombra de una figura entrante.

El joven príncipe se hacía presente usando su armadura real seguido de Nappa, lejos había quedado ya el día en que es joven de cabello lila escapara del palacio aun siendo un niño, ahora y pese a ser aún un muchacho ya era todo un hombre a la altura de su titulo. Su padre le había convocado a esta junta para que comenzara a empaparse de los asuntos del que algún día sería su reino.

- Muy bien ahora podemos proseguir – pronuncio Vegeta en voz alta mientras se sentaba en su silla real seguido de su hijo que se sentó a su derecha.

- Señor tenemos algo importante que comunicar, me temo su alteza que lo que sospechamos se esta haciendo realidad… creemos que pronto seremos atacados

- ¿estas seguro?- dijo el Rey con calma en la voz

- si señor, nuestro espía en el planeta Kameo, nos ha confirmado la organización de un gran ejercito que por el momento sólo esta en preparativos

- no podemos descartar un ataque y mucho menos con los antecedentes de sus habitantes – dijo otro de los hombres en la sala

- esos malditos aún nos odian por lo que veo, supongo que les es realmente difícil darse cuenta de que son segundos en este universo, más ahora que ya no tienen el apoyo de Frieza.

- ¿su envidia los ha alterado lo suficiente como para querer atacarnos? – pregunto Trunks desconcertado por el cambio de actitud de los Kameos, pues después de la derrota del emperador Frieza ellos habían aceptado trabajar para los sayajines.

- Hijo conoces su historia, fuimos nosotros quienes les quitamos su poder en el universo cuando Frieza fue derrotado, es más que obvio que tarde o temprano buscarían la venganza, aunque debo de admitir que lo hicieron antes de lo que yo esperaba.

- Entonces nosotros también debemos de prepararnos- hablo el príncipe poniéndose de pie al instante.

- Lo haremos pero de manera discreta, así podremos sorprenderlos durante su ataque, convocaremos a todos nuestros militares y además prepararemos un ejercito extra, uno formado por nuestros guerreros conquistadores, Chamuk quiero que mandes llamar a todos los miembros de la primera y la tercera clase al castillo para formar ese nuevo ejercito, que los sayajines de segunda clase tomen su lugar en sus misiones, así no levantaremos sospecha ... Trunks – dijo mirando serio a su hijo – tu te encargaras de entrenar y organizar a este nuevo ejercito, asegúrate de que todos al menos puedan llegar a la transformación de super sayajin ¿esta claro?.

- Si padre…

- No permitiremos que los malditos kameos se salgan con la suya. – sonrío de medio lado Vegeta.

Lejos del castillo, en las colinas frondosas de rojas arboledas, entrenaban duramente un par de guerreros.

- ¡ya basta! … ya no puedo más – exclamo Goten agotado y recostándose en el pasto

- pero no llevamos ni la mitad de la práctica – dijo Pan con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro

- ¿has perdido la razón?... llevamos toda la mañana entrenando

- tío Goten sabes que en una semana será mi examen de fuerza y colocación para conquista y debo de pasarlo en un buen nivel o me enviaran a un planeta aburrido … - pronuncio la chica mientras se sentaba en el pasto también.

- Pan, por suerte o por desgracia para nosotros… tenemos toda una herencia guerrera, créeme que la colocación dentro de los conquistadores es cosa fácil, te estarán enviando a un planeta en menos de lo que crees, yo lo hice y ahora soy uno de los más enviados.

- Presumido… - dijo la chica en forma de gruñido

- Volvamos a casa pronto anochecerá y … tengo hambre – hablo el joven de cabello negro tocando su estomago, un gruñido en el de la chica la delato también.

- Creo que sería bueno volver- ambos se levantaron y dieron un brinco al cielo para volver a casa volando, el sol comenzaba a esconderse en las rojas montañas cuando por fin llegaron, pero para su sorpresa un par de soldados del palacio se encontraba en la puerta hablando con Goku y Gohan, los jóvenes se acercaron de prisa al ver aquellas presencias hablando tan seriamente con los hombres.

- ¡Hola Goten, Pan! – saludaba gustoso Goku al verles, de inmediato uno de los soldados volteo a ver al joven recién llegado.

- ¿Tu eres Son Goten?- pronuncio serio e intimidante el hombre.

- Si soy yo … ¿debo preocuparme por algo?- dijo el chico un tanto nervioso.

- Vendrás con nosotros también

- ¿Que? - dijo incrédula Pan al ver como los soldados daban un paso al frente para guiar el camino al palacio que tanto su padre como su abuelo aceptaban seguir sin pero alguno, Goku al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su nieta decide hablar con ella.

- El rey nos ha convocado al palacio, al parecer para una trabajo especial

- Supongo que no tenemos otra opción más que ir … - dijo Goten rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza un tanto decepcionado

- Quiero ir también… - grito Pan llena de ansiedad y preocupación al ver como los demás se disponían a irse

- ¡No!, solo aquellos que han sido llamados- expreso uno de los soldados colocándose frente a ella

- Pero … ¿por qué? … - pregunto la chica mirando a los ojos al hombre visiblemente más alto que ella

- Pan sólo nos han llamado a nosotros tres, tu debes quedarte aquí – dijo su padre viéndola seriamente con la intención de no dejarla ir tampoco

- Supongo que no te llamaron Panny porque aun no has presentado tu examen, descuida volveremos pronto… – pronuncio su abuelo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su hombro para despedirse de ella. La chica ya no dijo nada pese a estar molesta, jamás le faltaría al respeto a su héroe Goku, pero odiaba que le hablaran de esa manera, ya no era una niña pequeña de cuatro años, ya era una guerrera, una mujer sayajin tan capaz como ellos- Además alguien tiene que cuidar de la abuela Milk mientras no estemos en casa- le sonrío con ternura como siempre y luego dio media vuelta y se marcho junto con su padre y Goten. La joven entro a toda prisa a la casa y noto a su abuela aún en lagrimas frente a la ventana viéndolos partir.

- ¿Abuela?

- Pan…

- ¿que esta pasando? … ¿mamá en donde esta? – pregunto al no notar a su madre con ellas

- Videl también fue llamada, al parecer todos los guerreros de segunda clase han sido enviados a misiones especiales de conquista

- ¿por qué?- fue cuando sintió su temor volverse coraje, todos habían sido convocados para hacer diferentes trabajos, todos menos ella … ¿a caso de verdad no era buena?, no había probado su fuerza aún en el examen sin embargo … ¡no! su abuelo y su padre le habían entrenado para demostrar quien era de verdad y eso haría - maldita sea… no me quedare con los brazos cruzados aquí esperando – dijo antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la casa pero la voz de su abuela la detuvo.

- ¿espera que estas tramando? – la vio con dureza, sabía muy bien lo que los ojos de la chica reflejaban

- ¿Yo? – pregunto inocente la joven de cabello negro como queriendo escapar de la pregunta

- Te conozco y se que eres igual a tu abuelo, seguro te meterás en problemas, ¿A caso quieres dejar a tu pobre abuela sola? – hablo mientras hacia una cara de puchero

- No… no es eso … yo quiero… es decir quería…

- Ya es tarde, preparare una rica cena sólo para nosotras- dijo sonriendo mientras se metía a la cocina sin mirar el sorprendido rostro de su nieta ante el cambio repentino de actitud.

- Claro abuela … - fue lo único que pudo decir la joven

No quería molestar a su abuela y mucho menos preocuparla, pero el asunto no podía quedarse así nada más, el hecho de que el Rey convocara a los guerreros era señal de que algo no estaba bien. La noche por fin cayo en las tierras del planeta rojo, Milk descansaba profundamente dormida en su recamara no percatándose de la joven que brincaba de su ventana al cielo rumbo al palacio.

Cuando finalmente llego a su objetivo se dio cuenta de que sería más difícil de lo que esperaba, el palacio estaba rodeado por inmensos muros protegidos por un guardia en cada esquina. Respiro profundo y sin subir el nivel de su ki, corrió a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la pared, justo cuando uno de los hombres que lo protegían giraba su rostro ella dio un brinco fuerte cruzándolo sin que este la viera, se escondió entre los arbustos y siguió a uno de los sirvientes que cargaba montones de platos y entraba a lo que parecía ser la cocina sin cerrar la puerta, entro en el gran palacio y justo al poner un pie en el, sintió la gran concentración de kis no muy lejos de ahí, entre ellos el de su abuelo, su padre y su tío.

Camino entre los pasillos cuidando cada paso para no ser descubierta por los guardias, finalmente llego hasta un inmenso patio en el centro del palacio en el cual estaban todos los guerreros reunidos, se paró detrás de una de la columnas y aguardo, unas grandes puertas de vidrio se abrieron dando paso al Rey al balcón, detrás de él un apuesto joven de cabellos lilas.

Pan no pudo dejar de verle perdida en su mente en blanco hasta que el flash de un recuerdo se cruzo en ella, un pequeño unos cinco años mayor que ella la retaba para pelear dándole hasta ese entonces el mejor combate de su vida.

- así que el príncipe… – dijo en un susurro al recordar aquel tiempo en la arena del coliseo, el Rey levantó las manos exigiendo silencio a la concurrencia.

- Fieles guerreros del planeta vegeta, hemos sido retados, los habitantes del planeta Kameo pretenden demostrar que son más fuertes que nosotros y así quitarnos nuestro poder en el universo – dijo viéndolos seriamente- pero están equivocados, nosotros somos la mayor fuerza en todo el cosmos, somos nosotros los que derrotamos al tirano emperador, somos nosotros los que dimos libertad a otros y seremos nosotros los que aplastaremos a los kameos, nuestras fuerzas militares ya se prepararan, pero ustedes sayajines formaran un nuevo ejercito, uno entrenado bajo los más altos niveles, uno que será una fuerza extra y sorpresiva para nuestra batalla – Los guerreros vibraron y gritaron de emoción ante las palabras de su rey, emocionados por la guerra que enfrentarían pronto, Pan podía sentir esa emoción dentro de ella también, sus ojos se llenaron de confianza y su espíritu de deseo por entrenar, por volverse fuerte y ser parte de ese ejercito, de ese grupo de guerreros que patearían el trasero de los Kameos.

- Hoy podrán instalarse y prepararse pues mañana comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento del cual espero perfectos resultados, mi hijo el príncipe Trunks será quien supervise sus avances, él les mostrará tácticas para esta nueva guerra y enseñará a quienes no lo sean aún a ser super sayajines, pues como he dicho este ejercito nuevo nos ayudará a marcar la diferencia – los guerreros de nuevo gritaron de emoción mientras el Rey Vegeta y Trunks daban la vuelta para entrar por las puertas de cristal.

Sin darse cuenta y ante la emoción del momento Pan también grito de gusto alertando a uno de los guardias de su presencia, al verse descubierta la joven corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos tratando de despistar a los ahora tres hombres que la perseguían, pero al no reconocer el camino de salida del palacio termino perdiéndose en este encontrándose con más guardias a su paso, brinco por una de las ventanas hasta otro de los salones y luego con gran agilidad entro por otra puerta en alto llegando a un nuevo pasillo.

- ¿pero es que este lugar sólo esta hecho de pasillos? – dijo frustrada pero de inmediato siguió con su camino al oír a los guardias acercándose

Trunks caminaba rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse e iniciar con los preparativos para este nuevo ejercito, estaba tan metido en su pensamiento que no noto a la chica corriendo distraída hacia él hasta que de pronto se sintió en el piso con un peso extra sobre si mismo, sin embargo no pudo darse cuenta del todo del rostro de su atacante pues este de inmediato se levanto continuando con su paso. Pero algo si había notado, un delicioso aroma que por un momento, por un segundo capturo todos sus sentidos, un aroma que de alguna forma le parecía conocido … que le encantaba.

- ¿qué sucede? – pregunto el príncipe al guardia que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

- señor un intruso ha entrado al palacio, estamos tratando de detenerlo

- ¿qué dices? – dijo sorprendido el joven

Pan siguió corriendo a toda prisa, golpeando quien se le ponía enfrente y defendiéndose de los ataques de los guardias que hacían hasta lo imposible por atraparla, estaba tan concentrada en dar golpes que no noto una gran sombra detrás y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-¡Maestro Nappa! … muchas gracias por detenerla – decía uno de los soldados al enorme y calvo hombre frente a el

- Fue un placer … - dijo al ver a la bella joven en el suelo inconciente

- Llévenla ante el rey … creo que le dará gusto ver quien ha osado entrar en su castillo – sin más los sayajines tomaron a la joven por los brazos levantándola para llevarla ante su alteza.

Vegeta estaba furioso y se notaba en su caminar rumbo a la sala del trono, ¿quién se había atrevido a retar la seguridad de su palacio?, ¿qué sayajin se atrevía a molestar a su Rey?, seguía con su vista al frente cuando noto a su hijo caminar hacia él.

- padre … me dijeron que un intruso entro al castillo

- así fue, pero ya lo capturaron y van a presentarlo en la sala del trono, ven conmigo veamos quien ha sido el idiota – dijo siguiendo su camino de largo sin mirar a Trunks, quien de inmediato camino detrás de él, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Bulma ya estaba frente a la puerta del salón esperando por ellos.

- ¿pero qué haces aquí mujer?

- ¿Qué no es obvio?, vine a ver quien es el intruso

- No es necesario que estés presente

- A no vegeta, no me hables de ese modo, yo también soy Reina del planeta si alguien ha entrado poniendo en peligro a la familia por lo menos debo de enterarme con mis propios ojos quien es

- Bulma … - dijo molesto el Rey

- Además no tengo porque no hacerlo, soy una mujer valiente que mirara directamente en los ojos de quien se ha metido al palacio y …

- ¡Muy bien!, entrarás con nosotros … - hablo irritado Vegeta mientras Bulma sonreía triunfante y guiñándole un ojo a su hijo que mantenía la boca abierta ante el poder de su madre … sobre su padre.

La familia real entro soberana a la sala, el rey y la reina tomaron sus respectivos lugares en los tronos mientras el príncipe se paraba a lado de su padre, Vegeta dio una señal para que los guardias entrarán mostrando al invasor. Trunks y su madre abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que tan sólo se trataba de una joven unos cuantos años menor que el heredero al trono, los hombres la obligaron a arrodillarse frente al rey, el suave movimiento de su cabello al caer al suelo cautivo por un segundo la mirada del joven de cabello lila.

Pan levanto el rostro pero no demostró su asombro ante la presencia de la familia real, sin embargo sus ojos se fijaron inconscientemente en los del alto joven frente a ella, los mismos fascinantes ojos que había visto por primera vez esa tarde en el coliseo años atrás. Desvío su mirada y la poso en el Rey al escuchar su voz

- ¿así que tu eres quien ha hecho tanto embrollo en mi castillo?

- Yo…

- ¡Silencio! – la interrumpió Vegeta- ¿qué es lo que pretendías entrando a mi palacio sin permiso o sin aviso?

- Mi padre, mi abuelo y mi tío fueron traídos aquí y ¿quería saber porque – dijo la chica sin rodeos, ellos podrían ser los gobernantes de su planeta pero no iba a demostrarles miedo o sumisión alguna – escuche lo que hablo sobre la guerra y quiero participar, yo también soy fuerte y buena en batalla

- ¿Así?, y ¿por que no fuiste convocada entonces jovencita?, si es que eres tan guerrera como aseguras

- No… no lo se

- Imagino que no has presentado tu prueba ¿no es así? – dijo la reina en un tono mucho más amable que el de su esposo, lo cual por supuesto molesto al rey

- No aun no

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? – dijo el rey en un tono muy severo

- Soy … Son Pan

- ¿Son …? - hablo sorpresivo Vegeta – ¿… descendiente de Bardock?

- Si Goku … es decir … kakaroto es mi abuelo – corrigió recordando que Goku era el nombre que de cariño decían a su abuelo

- … hm… Si lo que necesitas para demostrar que eres una verdadera sayajin es una prueba que así sea, veamos que tan buena eres en realidad – dijo el rey ante la sorprendida mirada de Bulma al notar que su marido algo tramaba- te enfrentaras al príncipe Trunks en una batalla, si logras mantener su paso y darle una buena pelea podrás ser parte de esta misión

- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos jóvenes ante lo que el rey pronunciaba, Vegeta de inmediato ordeno a los guardias tomar a la chica y llevarla hasta la sala de entrenamiento, Trunks se acerco hasta su padre no entendiendo la situación en la que ahora estaba metido.

- ¿Por qué tengo que enfrentar a esa jovencilla?, es más que obvio que es una perdida de tiempo

- Enfréntala, que demuestre que tan buena es y si lo logra pasará la prueba

-¿Prueba? ¿qué prueba? … - dijo el joven pero su padre ya no le hizo caso, simplemente dio la vuelta y camino hasta el salón.

Los reyes miraban desde un piso superior en la sala de entrenamiento mientras su hijo y la última descendiente de los Son se preparaban para el encuentro, ambos jóvenes se miraron seriamente, Pan estaba decidida a demostrar que era una verdadera guerrera y Trunks simplemente no se dejaría ridiculizar perdiendo ante la joven, así que ambos estaban dispuestos a no perder.

Pan fue la primera en atacar, pero fue recibida por un atento Trunks; se elevo por encima de él lanzando una esfera de energía pero este la desvío mientras la seguía, comenzaron una serie de ataques, se defendían y esquivaban, se lanzaban de un extremo al otro del salón pero se recuperaban de inmediato y continuaban con el combate. La chica pronto se canso del juego, si iba a demostrar lo fuerte que era tendría que hacerlo con todo, junto su energía y su cabello se elevo tornándose dorado, todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de su transformación, sobretodo el joven príncipe que la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado, no era tan débil como pensaba, entonces él también se transformo, su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron de color y de nuevo comenzó el ataque, ahora mucho más veloz y mucho más fuerte, Pan resistía y en la primera oportunidad que divisaba atacaba, la pelea poco a poco se volvió mucho más feroz. Entonces la voz del Rey pudo escucharse en la arena.

- ¡es suficiente!... por lo visto no mentías jovencita eres fuerte, incluso obligaste al príncipe a aumentar su poder – sonrío la joven al escuchar al rey – podrás participar en esta nueva misión, pero no en la guerra, ayudaras a mi hijo en su entrenamiento, así ambos aumentaran a un nivel mucho más alto

- pero … no era eso lo que estaba buscando … yo

- deberías aceptar, créeme eso será lo más que le podrás sacar a mi padre – dijo el chico de cabello lila mirándola sin darle mucha importancia, Pan no tuvo otra opción que aceptar no muy convencida, al menos así podría estar con su familia. Las puertas se abrieron dejando a Radditz entrar por ellas, este saludo al príncipe y a la pareja real formalmente y luego pidió a su Rey permiso para llevarse a su sobrina, el gran soberano aceptó diciéndole que él sería responsable de lo que pasara con ella, así el guerrero le indicó que le siguiera pues la llevaría con su padre y los demás para que pudiera verles, Pan gustosa lo acompaño dejando al príncipe que por alguna razón no le perdió de vista hasta que esta salio de la habitación. Pronto Vegeta se acerco a su hijo mirándole divertido.

- será buena ayuda para tu entrenamiento, pero que te quede claro hijo, no quiero que cometas algo estupido al tenerla cerca, ¿entendido?

- ¿Algo estupido?, a que te…- no pudo terminar pues su padre dio media vuelta y salio del cuarto también, afuera Bulma esperaba por él, una vez solos en la sala del trono ella habló

- Vegeta creo que me debes dar una explicación, ¿qué fue todo esto?

- ¿De que hablas mujer?

- ¿Cómo que de que?, de todo el espectáculo que armaste

- ¿No recuerdas quien es ella?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¿Quien… es ella? … La nieta de Kakaroto… - abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿quieres decir que ella es…?... es la hija de Gohan…

- Exactamente… - sonrio aún más mientras le daba la espalda- esto será interesante ¿no crees?

- Espera no creí que fueras a permitirlo, fuiste tu el primero en negarlo

- No creas que me agrada del todo la idea, sigue siendo portadora de sangre de tercera clase

- Eso no es verdad Vegeta, tu padre le dio a Bardock y a su familia el titulo de primera clase cuando derrotaron a frieza.

- Como sea … supongo que debo admitir que … es fuerte, ella si puede ser llamada una sayajin digna de ser un miembro de la primera clase… tal vez… sólo tal vez después de todo mi hijo escogió bien … muy a mi pesar...

-… ah – suspiro Bulma- y pensar que fue desde hace tanto tiempo – dijo soñadora

- Mujer que quede claro que esto no es nada seguro, como dijiste ha pasado mucho tiempo y por lo visto su ultimo encuentro no demostró nada, muy posiblemente aquel momento fue solo algo pasajero, después de todo ni el mismo Trunks supo o entendió que paso

- Eso es verdad … y si es así ¿por que los juntaste nuevamente?… todo podría volver a ellos

- Esto es su problema … pero es un hecho que entrenar juntos aumentara su fuerza y en los próximos tiempos de guerra la necesitaran.

Sin decir más el Ray abandono la sala dejando con una reflexiva mirada a su Reina, seguro el asunto sería sólo cosa de ellos, pero por mucho que su esposo lo negara, el permitir que se volvieran a juntar era una acción extraña por parte de él, tal vez era una prueba a su hijo o simplemente algo necesario para hacerlo más fuerte y un verdadero Rey, no lo sabía pero se mantendría al pendiente de ello.

Radditz y Pan llegaron hasta donde los demás guerreros y de inmediato la chica corrió hasta su familia.

- ¡Pan!, ¿pero que haces aquí? – dijo un tanto irritado su joven tío

- A mi también me da gusto verte Goten

- ¿Pan que paso? – pregunto su padre entre molesto y sorprendido al verla

- Se metió indebidamente al palacio y termino frente al rey – aclaro Radditz

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los tres hombres al oirlo

- creo que no pudiste dejar la idea de venir… - hablo divertido Goku

- igualita a Videl y a mama – expreso Goten

- Pan sabias que no podías venir aquí, pudiste meterte en un gran problemas pudiste, pudiste hacer que él recor…

- Esta bien Gohan nada le paso – interrumpió Goku a su hijo al escucharlo

- Bueno a decir verdad algo paso, el Rey me puso a prueba y ahora debo ayudar al príncipe en su entrenamiento

- ¿Que?, ¿por que? – ahora si se reflejaba una suma molestia en el rostro de Gohan

- No lo se, pero no parece tan mala idea, ese chico de extraño cabello lila tiene un buen nivel, me ayudara mucho a subir el mío

- Realmente no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo … - dijo Goku mientras Pan lo miraba extrañada

- Pero que terca eres- hablo Goten sobando la cabeza de su querida sobrina, Radditz dijo a Pan que era momento de que se marcharan pues le enseñaría donde se quedaría durante su estadía en el palacio, la joven se despidió y se marcho junto con su tío abuelo, Gohan la miro retirarse angustiado por su presencia ahí, lo que menos deseaba era perder a su pequeña.

El guerrero y la joven llegaron hasta la que sería su habitación el palacio, este le abrió la gran puerta blanca a su sobrina pero antes de marcharse le advirtió no cometer una tontería y mantenerse fuera de problemas, pues sabía como solían ser los miembros de la familia de su hermano menor, curiosos e inocentes, una mala combinación.

Pan a sabiendas de que su tío se había arriesgado por ella decidió por lo menos esa noche hacerle caso y dedicarse a descansar.

* * *

Hola hola! ... por fin un capitulo más ... después de mucho ... mucho tiempo ... jejej ... aclaro por cierto las edades en el capitulo anterior Pan tiene 5 años, Trunks 10 y Goten 9, pero en este nuevo cap ya son unos muchachos casí adultos (no pongo edades concretas porque no me gusta determinarlas para que el lector las establezca de cierto modo a su gusto).

Por cierto ustedes disculpen las faltas de ortografía y redacción en este y en el otro fanfic, a veces pienso más rápido de lo que escribo y en muchas ocasiones termino mis fics en la escuela (hay que admitirlo cuando al profe se le ocurre hablar de la maravilla que son sus hijos es momento de escapar de la realidad ... jajaja) pero trataré de tener mayor cuidado en eso ... les estaré escribiendo pronto, espero esta nueva historia les guste, se aceptan comentario buenos y malos eso me da mucho gusto porque así se que por lo menos se esta viendo la historia ... saludines pines !


	3. Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado al planeta rojo, Trunks se levanto aquella mañana extrañamente emocionado por entrenar, hacía ya mucho tiempo que esa emoción se había extinguido en él, era cierto que su sangre de guerrero estaba siempre presente, y se mantenía en forma de una o de otra manera al entrenar con los soldados y los guardias en el palacio, pero ninguno de ellos ofrecía un buen combate, con el tiempo practicar con ellos era más rutinario que necesario o placentero por lo que lo hacía casi de forma automática.

Pero su pelea el día anterior con aquella chica había sido completamente diferente, había encendido en él la llama apagada de la emoción de una pelea, le había hecho incluso disfrutarla. No había podido dejar de recordar cada momento del combate y esperaba ansioso que volverían a pelear.

Salió de su cuarto portando su traje de entrenamiento, camino erguido mirando por sobre su hombro a los sirvientes a su paso, se dirigió hasta la cámara de gravedad para entrenamiento dentro del palacio, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a la chica calentando.

- ¡vaya ya era hora!, empezaba a creer que no vendrías

- ¿como llegaste aquí? – pregunto el joven frío al verla parada frente él

- Le pedí a mi tío abuelo que me trajera … de hecho creo que fui demasiado insistente … espero que no le duela mañana- dijo al recordar el jalon de cabello que le había proporcionado a Radditz y que no soltó hasta que finalmente este le dijo de la sala de entrenamiento, no pudo evitarlo estaba feliz de por fin tener a un rival que le ayudara a demostrarse a si misma el nivel que tenía y además probar a los demás que era una verdadera guerrera, nunca imaginó que fuera el joven de cabello lila el que le hiciera despertar en ella esa alegría y emoción, fue él quien le hizo sonreír ante un combate por primera vez cuando se enfrentaron de niños en el coliseo, y era él nuevamente quien pintaba en su rostro una sonrisa con tan solo pensar en su entrenamiento - ¿Entonces comenzamos?... perdemos tiempo valioso

- Por supuesto… - dijo sin expresión alguna el muchacho, acostumbrado a este tipo de introducciones antes del combate, Pan se desconcertó al oírlo, le parecía más una máquina que una persona, supuso entonces que en realidad no le estaba tomando en serio, pero eso cambiaría de ello se haría cargo.

Pan ataco de forma rápida y concisa, pero el joven la esquivaba de manera fácil, la chica cambiaba de modo de pelea, de una velocidad a otra y sin embargo no lograba hacer que la seriedad en el frío rostro de aquel joven cambiara, comenzó entonces a desesperarse, se sentía ofendida ante la actitud del chico pues sin palabras le decía que una pelea con ella no valía la pena, "¿pero por qué?" pensó la joven, el día anterior había demostrado la capacidad que tenía y sabía a la perfección que había impresionado al Rey y al mismo príncipe con su poder, entonces ¿por que ahora le ignoraba?.

-¡pelea en serio! – dijo la joven dando un brinco para alejarse de él

- no has demostrado razón alguna por la que deba hacerlo – hablo el muchacho con seriedad mirándola fijamente

- cretino – fue lo último que salió de los labios de la chica antes de que su energía se volviera dorada y su mirada retadora

- tu transformación no demuestra nada, el día anterior dejaste ver una gran habilidad y sin embargo ahora siento que peleo con una persona distinta…- pronuncio al momento en el que él también se transformaba, volvieron a atacarse con más fuerza, el joven no lo demostraba con gestos pero detener los ataques de la chica era cada vez más difícil, Pan por su parte sentía la ira correr por sus venas, Trunks había insultado su fuerza y pagaría por la herida en su orgullo, el orgullo sayajin. De pronto el puño de la chica golpeo de lleno el rostro del joven que ante el acto se detuvo, su cabello cubría sus ojos pero sus labios enmarcaban un sonrisa – finalmente despertó la verdadera guerrera.

Ahora era él quien atacaba mientras Pan se defendía, mantenía su concentración al máximo mirando cada pierna, brazo y puño del joven evitando el golpe

- Por fin ha dejado de jugar … "su alteza" – dijo con veneno tratando de dar un golpe con su codo pero el chico lo tomo jalando de el y atrayendo a la joven a su pecho en donde la retuvo para hablarle al oído

- Trunks … sólo dime Trunks – el aliento calido del joven en su piel la hizo temblar inconcientemente, pero el príncipe no se dio cuenta al encontrarse también temblando por la cercanía con la chica.

- De acuerdo … Trunks- dijo ella casi en un susurro, con su otra mano trato de dar un golpe al costado de su carcelero pero este la soltó justo a tiempo para no recibirlo, una vez separados ambos se miraron fijamente listos para lo siguiente.

- ¿Lista?– dijo con suma seguridad

- comienza el verdadero entrenamiento – pronuncio atacando nuevamente.

Dos hombres hablaban frente a una mesa en un cuarto iluminado solo por la luz de una vela, una sombra detrás de ellos pronto los interrumpió.

- ¿que haces aquí? – pronuncio el hombre frente a la luz sin girar su rostro para ver al visitante

- ¿El trato sigue en pie verdad?

- Por supuesto que sigue en pie, si decides aceptarlo … a mi modo – contesto un hombre de largo cabello rosado y ondulado que miraba con sus ojos violeta fijamente la sombra del otro hombre en el fondo marcharse.

Entrenaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que el estomago de ambos gruño por alimento, así que decidieron terminar su sesión del día. Abrieron la puerta y salieron, pero una pequeña brisa hizo mover el cabello de la joven trasportando su aroma al chico que cerro los ojos por un leve instante.

- … Que aroma tan delicioso – fue un susurro casi imposible de escuchar y sin embargo la chica pudo hacerlo

-¿Que?, aroma?, cual? .. es comida? – pregunto inocente Pan, pero el joven príncipe no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, no sabía que había pasado con el, las palabras simplemente salieron de sus labios sin que el intentara que así fuera, pero la verdad era que estaba fascinado por el aroma de la chica, ese que había aspirado la noche que ella llego, ese que era extrañamente familiar al que podía oler en la imagen borrosa y sin rostro de su amante en sus sueños más extremos. Siguió su paso sintiéndose como un idiota por haber notado tan insignificante tontería como la esencia de la joven, el no podía distraerse y lo sabía, no si quería estar a la altura que "él" le exigía … además ella no estaba a su nivel como para interesarse por ella.

-¡Hermano! – Trunks escucho la voz de su hermana menor que se dirigía a ellos

- hermano al fin te encuentro, tengo que decirte algo- Pan observo a la joven recién llegada, parecía de su misma edad y era idéntica a su madre, bendecida con la hermosura del legendario sayajin zafiro, entonces la joven princesa le miro

- oh! Tu debes de ser la chica que menciono mama

- ¿perdón?

- Bura … -dijo Trunks irritado por su hermana que seguro comenzaría a decir tonterías

- Mi madre dijo que eras una chica muy bonita y no mentía, así que tu pondrás en su lugar a mi hermano

- ¿Yo? -pronuncio Pan confundida

- Bura… - pronuncio Trunks aun mas serio y molesto

- Es un cabeza hueca, lastimo a casi todos los guardias en su entrenamiento

- ¿…a… si?- hablo la chica de cabello negro no sabiendo que decir

- Si a veces no se que esta pensando, es como cuando intenta buscar una chica como pareja … ha estado con varias, pero nunca encontrará a la que sea digna de él, como nadie es digno de sostener un combate con él.

- ¡Bura!, ¿que es lo que querías decirme?- pregunto lanzando una mirada increíblemente fría a su hermana

- Oh! Es verdad, papa quiere que vayas a la sala del trono inmediatamente, parece que hay visitas- Trunks suspiro y se encamino hacia donde le llamaban pero antes de irse miro a las chicas

- No te preocupes yo me quedo con Pan creo que es una buena chica, seguro llegaremos a ser grandes amigas

- Espera … ah – dijo Pan al ser jalada por la princesa para ir a otro lado en el palacio, Trunks no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas ir, así que dio la vuelta rumbo al Rey.

En la sala del trono lo esperaba su padre, hablando con otros dos personajes, un hombre adulto y una jovencita sayajin

- hijo al fin llegas, quiero presentarte a Midork y su hija Maritl, sayajines de primera clase, ambos han venido para unirse a nuestro nuevo ejercito

- ya veo, mucho gusto en conocerles- estiro la mano el chico de cabello lila hacia el hombre y luego hacia la chica

- es un verdadero placer conocerlo joven príncipe … - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente mientras el chico se agachaba para besar su mano

- el placer es mío – habló mostrando una galante sonrisa como todo un don Juan

- Trunks muéstrales el lugar de entrenamiento y las indicaciones correspondientes - hablo su padre

- Con mucho gusto – Dijo el joven estirando su mano para que la chica la tomara encantada.

Pan y Bura caminaban rumbo a la zona de entrenamiento del ejercito, se detuvieron justo en el inicio de las escaleras para bajar al mismo.

- ¿así que todos estos son los nuevos soldados? – dijo Bura impresionada por la cantidad de guerreros, sin embargo uno en particular llamo de pronto su atención

- si aquí es donde …

- ¿quién es él? – le callo Bura interrumpiéndola

-¿él?- dirigió su mirada a donde la joven princesa le indicaba – ah … ese es mi tío Goten

-¿tu tío?

- Si, no pienses mal, en realidad solo me lleva cuatro años, pero es el hermano menor de mi padre … supongo que mis abuelos tardaron un poco en decidirse … - dijo mientras ponía una cara de duda muy al estilo de los Son, pero luego noto la profunda mirada que Bura le dedicaba a su tío que aun no había notado la presencia de las chicas.

-¿… te gustaría conocerlo?

-¿Qué?... aaa no yo no puedo … al menos no por ahora – dijo picara – mi padre se molestara mucho si me descubre hablando con el

- ¿por que?

- No lo se, no le gusta que hable con chicos, siempre que le pregunto me contesta que no desea que "eso" vuelva pasar

- ¿Eso?, a que se refiere?, ¿que es "eso"?

- De el no sale explicación alguna … hace tiempo se lo pregunte a mamá pero lo único que me dijo fue que un encuentro inesperado se marco en el pasado y que por lo visto mi padre no lo había superado … sigo sin entender a que se refiere

Pan ya no hizo más comentarios, la princesa menciono que era hora de que se marchara pero que seguramente volverían a platicar más tarde. La joven Son bajo las escalera una vez que la chica de cabello azul se marcho, llego hasta donde se encontraban sus familiares.

- ¡hola!

- Hola Panny – contesto contento su abuelo

- Hey Pan ¿como va el entrenamiento? - pregunto Goten

- Increíble, realmente me hace llegar a mis limites … aun que …

- Es emocionante supongo – hablo mal humorado Gohan

- Papa, ¿estas bien? – dijo al notar profundamente pensativo a su padre

- iré a seguir entrenando – expreso mientras se marchaba sin mirar atrás

- ¿Que pasa con papa? – pregunto preocupada la joven

- Creo que un encuentro inesperado se marco en el pasado y por lo visto tu padre no lo ha superado …

La joven de cabello negro no pudo más que mirar sorprendida y extrañada ante el comentario de su abuelo, eran las exactas mismas palabras que la princesa había pronunciado, Goten lo noto y no queriendo verla preocupada simplemente jalo de ella y la llevo a la arena de entrenamiento del lugar para tener un combate pese a sus protestas por la sorpresa.

La tarde había caído ya en el palacio y Pan caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto pero un escalofrío le erizo los nervios en la espalda, al girar sus rostro noto la presencia de un hombre alto y calvo.

- vaya vaya pero si es el juguete nuevo del príncipe – la joven al escucharlo dio un brinco atrás y le miro con furia

- he de admitir que de las chicas que he visto con el, tu eres la de mejor gusto, eres una linda muñeca .. tal vez buscando una pareja – dijo Nappa estirando su mano para tratar de tocar su rostro pero ella la retiro golpeándola con la suya

- no te me acerques…

- y ¿crees que seguiré ordenes de una descendiente de tercera clase?

- ... pero las mías si – dijo la hermosa reina detrás de ellos , Nappa al escucharla de inmediato se hizo a un lado reverenciándola – ya puedes retirarte Nappa

- si señora – sin más aquel hombre se marcho, entonces la reina se acerco a ella con una sonrisa calida

- ese hombre nunca me ha simpatizado, realmente no se porque Vegeta lo soporta y lo deja al cuidado de Trunks

- ¿el cuida del príncipe?

- realmente quisiera que no fuera así … tal vez tu podrías ayudarme, ya que tu entrenaras con el, ¿podrías cuidarlo por mi?, como un guardaespaldas secreto

-¿que?, no creo que deba … además no le agrado mucho y … bueno yo… soy una completa extraña aquí, no creo que deba de tenerme tanta confianza

-¿por que no debería de hacerlo?, después de todo eres igual a tu abuelo Goku

- ¿que?, crei que solo la familia lo conocía por ese nombre

- jejeje … creo que el nunca les menciono que nosotros solíamos hacer misione juntos, ¿no es verdad? – ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica Bulma pudo darse cuenta de la respuesta – Goku y yo nos conocimos cuando el era muy joven, casi un niño, durante mi primera misión en un planeta quede atrapada por los habitantes del mismo, tu abuelo capto mi señal de ayuda y de inmediato me encontró salvándome la vida, desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos, aunque el día que me case dejamos de vernos tan seguido

- él … nunca menciono nada al respecto

- se la nobleza de tu familia, es por eso que te pido que cuides de mi hijo, no confío en ese hombre y a veces me da la impresión de que algo trama, me harías ese favor … - La profunda mirada de suplica de la mujer conmovió el corazón de Pan no pudiendo negarse, aceptando con la cabeza – entonces te lo encargo mucho … Pan – La Reina se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino por el pasillo dejando a una confusa chica, siguió sus pasos pensativa - … Trunks – susurro la mujer de cabello azul recordando aquella noche en la que regresaron del hospital.

_Habían regresado del hospital luego de visitar a los fuertes recién nacidos guerreros del planeta, pero algo había pasado en la habitación por lo que regresaron pronto al palacio_

_- ¿que fue lo que paso Vegeta?_

_- Mujer..._

_- Se que tu lo sabes Vegeta dímelo_

_- Es que no fue obvio Bulma, el chico la eligio_

_- Pero eso es imposible … él ..._

_En ese momento el pequeño Trunks de tan sólo cinco años ingreso al cuarto mirando confundido a sus padres_

_- ¿papa, mama por que discuten? – ninguno de los dos dijo nada congelados ante la situación, entonces Bulma se lleno de valor e inclinándose se acerco a él_

_- ¿hijo sabes que paso hoy?_

_- mm .. – la miro sin entender – ¿como?_

_- Si hoy en el cuarto de la bebe, recuerdas que no querías regresarla, ¿dime porque lo hiciste?_

_- Mmm… no lo se …no quería en ese momento – dijo completamente inocente y bostezando debido al cansancio- hijo y ahora que sientes tu quieres ...?_

_- Tengo sueño y quiero dormir – se tallo los ojos y camino rumbo a su cuarto_

_- Mujer no le des importancia, por lo visto fue momentáneo y ya lo olvido_

_- Pero vegeta … Trunks no quería soltarla_

_- Y ahora ya no le importa … no fue nada serio por suerte, lo que menos deseo es que nuestra sangre real se mezcle con la de esos idiotas_

_- Vegeta no te atrevas a hablar mal de ellos_

_- Como sea – dijo para marcharse y dormir también._

Tal vez su esposo tenía razón y aquel comportamiento en su hijo había sido momentáneo, pero nunca olvido la mirada de decisión en él al estar dispuesto a no dejar ir a la criatura en sus brazos.

Volvieron a entrenar esa tarde, Pan daba todo lo que podía en vencer a su oponente pero este simplemente la vencía sin mayor esfuerzo, estaba agotada pero no quería terminar la pelea con ella vencida, sus pies tocaron el suelo y de pronto le siguieron sus rodillas.

- por hoy es suficiente - hablo sin sentimiento alguno Trunks

- no aún no he terminado

- tu estado es patético ¿qué pretendes hacer si ya no tienes energía para continuar?

- No voy a rendirme

- He dicho que es suficiente, de nada sirve que mueras en un entrenamiento, espero que en adelante mejores más o de lo contrario no tendra sentido alguno tenerte en el palacio … - le dio la espalda el joven príncipe – ¿he sido claro .. ?– dijo antes de abandonar la sala, Pan se derribo por completo aun sintiendo su sangre hervir dentro de ella, no solo la había vencido, la había humillado, había herido su orgullo como guerrera el mayor punto débil de un sayajin, lagrimas incontrolables salieron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas.

- Te demostrare … yo te demostrare …


	4. Miedos

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo delicadamente …

- he esperado tanto por esta noche, la noche en la que te haré mía – dijo el joven de cabello lila en voz grave antes de besarla nuevamente, una de sus manos recorrió su plano estomago con delirante lentitud, mientras la otra llegaba hasta su enrollada cola haciéndola temblar para luego continuar su camino hasta su espalda baja y terminar en su negro cabello, enredando sus largos dedos en el, su aroma se volvió fuerte llevándolo hasta la locura, la quería y la quería ahora, acerco sus labios de nueva cuenta hasta su cuello, cerca de su hombro en donde pronto estaría su mordida. Podía sentirla a ella deseándolo también y eso encendió su fuego aun más, se coloco sobre ella presionándose con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo para sentir su calidez, listo para hacerla suya …

Entonces abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe se su cama, su cuerpo aun temblaba ante las sensaciones que aquel sueño le había dejado, era una locura todo aquello, había soñado varias veces la misma escena y sin embargo nunca era capaz de ver el rostro de la joven a la que deseaba con tanta pasión "¿quién era ella?, era lo que siempre se preguntaba Trunks y cuya respuesta hasta ahora ignoraba por completo, era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo entrenaba y se dedicaba a aprender para su futuro como rey, pero en ciertas ocasiones lograba salir con chicas, con mujeres sayajin y ninguna de ellas lograba encajar en la imagen que le atormentaba por la noches … la mujer de sus sueños.

- soy un verdadero estupido – dijo antes de levantarse, era obvio que por esa noche no volvería a dormir, así que simplemente se vistió y salio de la habitación, sus pasos le llevaron a recorrer el palacio sin rumbo alguno hasta que algo llamo su atención, un Ki al que conocía perfectamente, intrigado lo siguió.

Nadie lo creería si no le vieran con sus propios ojos, pero en el centro del palacio en uno de los jardines al aire libre había un extraño árbol verde, extraño puesto que en el planeta vegita la mayoría de la flora era roja o de tonos variantes del mismo. Desde una de las fuertes ramas de aquel verde árbol Pan miraba las estrellas fijamente, era la cuarta noche que pasaba en ese sitio con sus ojos cristalinos, su orgullo no se había recuperado desde el día en el que el príncipe le había humillado y desde entonces cada noche en la que era vencida era otra puñalada en su orgullo y simplemente no podía evitar el llorar un poco más.

- ¿que haces aquí y sobre el árbol? – grito Trunks dese abajo mirándola seriamente, Pan dio un brinco al escucharlo y de inmediato bajo, pero sin mirarle por completo a los ojos, no permitiría que el se diera cuenta de su llanto ahora apagado, se disculpo y trato de pasar a un lado suyo, pero el joven le llamo deteniéndola, la chica dio media vuelta para estar de frente suyo nuevamente agachando su mirada para que su fleco cubriera sus ojos, pero al estar frente a ella Trunks la tomo por la barbilla levantando su rostro.

- has estado llorando – dijo mientras con sus dedos limpiaba aún los rastros de lagrimas bajo sus ojos

- no es nada te lo aseguro

- yo …

- mejor me retiro su alteza – dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo rápidamente de ahí, dio pasos largos rumbo a su cuarto "¿cómo es posible que seas tan calido y tan frío al mismo tiempo?" pensó la chica sin entender el comportamiento del príncipe.

Un nuevo día había llegado, El Rey nuevamente había convocado a sus hombres en la sala del trono, la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos

- ¿estas seguro? - pregunto molesto Vegeta

- Señor hay razones para pensarlo

- Pero es que es muy pronto, ¿cómo pudieron darse cuenta?- hablo otro de los hombres

- No esta confirmado, aún - contesto serio el rey

- Es que las pruebas no son suficientes - grito uno de los guerreros a otro

-¡Basta ya! – dijo el rey enfurecido - no haremos nada aún, no cometeremos un paso estupido y nos delataremos sin estar seguros de que los kameos de han dado cuenta de lo que estamos preparando, todo seguirá de acuerdo al plan, sin embargo quiero que confirmen si se ha filtrado información, encuentren a los traidores si los hay

- Si señor

Dos días más habían pasado, Pan como siempre había sido la primera en llegar a la sala de entrenamiento y había comenzado a calentar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al joven de cabello lila en el, pero había algo extraño en su mirada, no parecía ser aquella que por lo general estaba llena de vida

- comencemos- dijo el joven sin más, ambos se transformaron en supersayajin y comenzaron con las peleas, pero Pan notaba que no eran como siempre, Trunks apenas y respondía a los ataques y solo se defendía "¿pero es que pretende jugar conmigo nuevamente?", se dijo a si misma con ira, esta vez no permitiría que se burlara de ella, se alejo de él y junto su energía disparándola a toda prisa contra el chico, el joven simplemente la miro y recibió el golpe de lleno cayendo metros lejos de Pan y perdiendo su transformación.

- maldita sea ¿es que no piensas dejar de jugar conmigo?- dijo Pan completamente enojada pero entonces noto que el chico no se movía, su mirada cambio a una llena de sorpresa y luego de preocupación, cambio su trasformación y corrió hasta el príncipe que ya comenzaba a levantarse.

- no crei haberte dado tan fuerte yo ..

- no es nada, dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy – dijo adolorido mientras colocaba su mano en su costado, entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que su dolor y sus heridas no habían sido por este encuentro si no por uno anterior.

-¿estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes por mi – Pan iba a contestar de mala manera pero entonces recordó las palabras de Bulma y su promesa de cuidar de el

- No, no estas bien y fuera lo que fuera que te paso antes … es obvio que no termino bien, necesitas reposar y cuidar de tus heridas

- Pan...

- Por favor, solo déjame ayudarte al menos por esta vez – dijo ella con determinación en su mirada y de alguna forma esa misma había conmovido al chico, aceptando con una sonrisa finalmente su ayuda, la joven tomo su brazo y lo paso por su cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, salieron del cuarto y el le indico el camino rumbo a su habitación

Cuando finalmente llegaron Pan lo encamino a su cama donde le ayudo a sentarse y luego ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico comenzó a quitarle la armadura

- hueles bien … - dijo la joven en voz baja, no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras hasta que el rostro levemente ruborizado del chico y su mirada se posaron en la suya - creo que te dejare para que termines de desvestirte y descanses – hablo nerviosa y dando la vuelta para salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, una vez afuera se recargo en la pared del pasillo tratando de analizar lo que había pasado sin respuesta

- ¿pero por que dije semejante tontería? –

- hey Pan – dijo una chica de cabello azul acercándose a ella

- princesa

- dime Bura ya te lo había dicho

- disculpa no me acostumbro

- ¿que haces aquí pensé que estarías entrenando con Trunks?

- si es solo que el se sentía mal así que decidió descansar un poco

- ay ya veo nuevamente se enfrento a papa

- ¿que?

- De vez en cuando Trunks se enfrenta a mi padre con todo su poder, es como un examen para saber su progreso, te juro que mi hermano da todo lo que puede, pero papa siempre termina hiriéndolo aunque no físicamente.

Trunks cerro sus ojos recostado en su cama recordando la noche anterior con su padre, habían combatido y nuevamente le había ganado el rey del planeta rojo.

- esa chica lleva mucho tiempo entrenando contigo y tu poder no ha aumentado, ¿como esperas llegar a ser un líder si no puedes vencerme a mi?, cuya corona esta por dejar

- lo siento padre yo…

- no quiero tus disculpas, si no respuestas, más vale que en nuestro próximo encuentro demuestres algo mejor

Pan entendía ahora porque Trunks no esta concentrado y porque deseaba ser más fuerte, su padre le estaba poniendo a prueba

- créeme papa no quiere lastimarlo, solo quiere asegurarse de que se vuelva un rey digno de tal puesto

- lo se … pero … muy a pesar de todo, yo confío en que él puede llegar a ser un gran rey – dijo sonriendo de forma inconsciente y con un leve muy leve sonrojo que Bura capto

- hey ¿es eso un sonrojo?

- ¡por supuesto que no!

-¿a sí?, ¿que hay algo entre tu y mi hermano?

-¡nada!- dijo Pan tratando de salirse del lío hasta que la voz de su tío llamo su atención, Goten se acerco hasta ellas con la típica sonrisa Son en los labios que sin duda alguna capturo la mirada de la joven princesa que quedo encadena a los ojos del chico recién llegado sonrojándose.

- eso... si es un sonrojo … - dijo Pan picara a la chica cuya cara se volvió aun más roja

- Princesa es un gusto verla – dijo Goten al darse cuenta de quien era la joven reverenciándola

- No es necesario que hagas eso Pan es mi amiga y por lo tanto tu también- dijo nerviosa

- Muchas gracias princesa –

- ay! pero que escena tan cursi… ¿Goten no venias a decirme algo?

- ¡Ah! Si Pan, ¿has visto a Gohan?

- ¿Por que debería yo de haber visto a papa?

- Esta mañana por alguna razón estaba más molesto que de costumbre y simplemente salio de la sala de entrenamiento sin decirle nada a nadie, jamás lo había visto tan molesto y tu sabes que en él eso es difícil

- Tenemos que encontrarlo, Bura nosotros ...

- Descuida, avisare a los guardias por si le han visto

- Muchas gracias princesa- dijo Goten encantado por la joven

- Solo dime Bura – dijo ella feliz de tenerlo cerca, Pan giro los ojos molesta y tomo a su tío de la oreja para comenzar con la búsqueda

Gohan por otro lado caminaba serio por los pasillos del castillo, deteniéndose en uno de los balcones perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte, estaba furioso y odiaba sentirse así pues no era parte de su personalidad pese a ser un guerrero sayajin, simplemente detestaba lo que estaba pasando y la verdad era que tenía miedo, miedo de perder a su hija … una posibilidad que le habían hecho ver desde el día que ella nació y que pese a que la memoria se había quedado en el pasado por mucho tiempo, ahora volvía con fuerza para molestarle nuevamente. Iría a hablar con el Rey, esa era la única opción que tenía, tenía que saber porque Vegeta permitía que esto pasar pues estaba más que seguro que a él tampoco le había agrado la idea desde el primer momento en que se presento.

Camino rumbo a la sala del trono, lo haría ahora mismo, y mientras sus pasos lo llevaban hasta ahí recordó el día en que todo esto había comenzado, el día en que su pequeña Pan había llegado al mundo

_Era un día como cualquier otro en el planeta, Videl y Gohan habían llegado hasta el centro medico del planeta cuando su esposa presintió que era el momento, la llegada al mundo de la última Son había sido normal, al momento de nacer los doctores la habían apartado de su madre para llevarla a una sala especial en donde la examinarían, determinarían su estado de salud, si no tenía malformaciones que le impidieran hacer su trabajo como sayajin y sobre todo su nivel de poder. La sangre de su familia fluía con toda su fuerza en ella y de inmediato su poder se marco como uno de los más fuertes de los bebes nacidos en aquel día._

_Una vez terminada su inspección fue regresada a sus padres para que estos pudieran verla, pero alguien más había llegado junto con ella a la sala, en ese entonces Vegeta aun era príncipe pese ha estar casado y con un hijo de cinco años, pero su padre aún seguía en el trono, como un mandato especial el príncipe visitaba a las familias en las cuales se había detectado que el miembro recién llegado demostraba gran fuerza, por lo que esa tarde él y su familia se habían presentado ante ellos. Bulma de cualquier modo se había presentado a la llegada de la niña, pues era gran amiga de Goku, la entonces aun princesa corrió a saludar a los nuevos padres y de inmediato tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña, Vegeta esperaba unos cuantos pasos atrás molesto de estar ahí pues desde hacia años tenía un gran desprecio por kakkarotto._

_Trunks por otro lado no tomaba importancia a lo que pasaba en la sala, simplemente tomo asiento en uno de los bancos del lugar junto a otro niño de casi su misma edad_

-_ ¡hola! - dijo el niño idéntico a Goku con alegría_

_- Hola – contesto no muy seguro el pequeño recién llegado_

_- Mi nombre es Goten_

_- Yo soy Trunks_

_Ambos niños comenzaron a platicar de asuntos meramente infantiles cuando la voz de Milk llamo su atención, preguntando al pequeño de cabello negro si quería cargar a su nueva sobrina, lo que el con gusto acepto, Trunks estaba fastidiado ante el llanto de la niña a la que nisiquiera miro, fue entonces cuando Bulma le pregunto si quería cargarla, el por su puesto en un principio se negaba, pero ante la insistencia de su madre finalmente acepto, fue entonces cuando todo paso._

_El pequeño miro fijamente a la bebe en sus brazos que callo su llanto al momento de sentir el calor del niño de cabello lila, perdiendo sus pequeños ojos negros en los azules de él. Una emoción extraña y llena de paz envolvió al niño que dejo de sentir el mundo a su alrededor mientras su pensamiento solo se concentraba en la criatura en sus brazos, encerrados, perdidos en su pequeño mundo de felicidad, deseando inconscientemente no salir de el, la pequeña levanto su diminuta mano y Trunks la envolvió con suavidad en la suya sin perder su mirada de la de la niña, podría haber tenido sólo cinco años, pero sabia que su vida había cambiado para siempre ._

_- si pudieras… si aceptaras estar a mi lado solo para mi … yo prometería por siempre ser el único para ti y solo para ti … - dijo en un susurro inaudible para todos los demás, las palabras simplemente fluyeron sin razón de el, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a la pequeña fijamente, no notando a su madre acercándose._

_Bulma pronto se acerco a su hijo para regresar a la pequeña a lado de sus padres, pero se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta del príncipe ante su primer llamado_

_- Trunks , ¿hijo no me oíste?, es hora de que la bebita regrese a lado de sus padres_

_- ¡NO!- habló desafiante el niño a su madre, su mirada estaba llena de determinación, determinación de no perder lo que era suyo_

_- hijo debe de volver con sus padres – dijo Bulma sorprendida y nerviosa_

_- ¡no ella es mia! – contesto nuevamente elevando un poco más la voz, aun no llamaba la atención de todos los presentes en la sala pero Vegeta si logro escucharlo, abrió los ojos de par en par al oírlo hablar de esa forma, conocía ese comportamiento, esa actuación tan posesiva era imposible de no reconocer, era exactamente la actitud de un sayajin unido … fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, su hijo la había escogido, incluso había comenzado a formar un lazo con ella … - maldita sea – dijo vegeta al notar las consecuencias de lo que eso traería si no lo detenía ahora_

_- Trunks – dijo con voz firme – regresa esa criatura a su familia ahora_

_- No ella es mía y nadie va a quitármela – para este momento su voz ya había llamado la atención ahora de Goten y Gohan_

_- ¿Que esta pasando?_

_- Gohan … es que no - trato de hablar Bulma_

_- No te metas en esto - contesto Vegeta_

_-¿Que?, pero si es mi hija la que esta en medio de esta situación – Vegeta no dijo nada, miro a su esposa y le dio a entender con la mirada que mantuviera a un lado al hijo de kakarotto, se arrodillo ante su hijo y le hablo con una voz mucho más baja_

_- Escucha hijo ella debe de volver con su familia para que pueda ser cuidada, alimentada y criada como se debe_

_- Yo lo haré, yo cuidare de ella_

_- no me desafíes mocoso … ella debe de volver – dijo un poco molesto pero tranquilizándose – además aun no puede ser tuya, primero debes de entrenar y dejar que ella se vuelva fuerte también, así cuando llegue el momento podrás demostrarle que eres digno de tenerla, de protegerla y de pelar por reclamarla para ti – los ojos del niño brillaron motivados por el deseo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ella, abrió el agarre que poseía sobre la bebe y se la entrego a su padre, este de inmediato se la dio a Bulma parada detrás de el, Gohan había escuchado y comprendido todo lo que había pasado y el temor y la furia crecieron en el._

_La familia real se marcho sin mucho espectáculo, una vez que se retiraron Goku se acerco a su hijo para hablarle, el también había notado lo sucedido pero hasta ese momento había pretendido no saber nada para no causar un alboroto en el cuarto, sabía lo que Gohan estaba sintiendo, su hija recién había llegado al mundo y ahora le habían amenazado con quitársela._

El tema no se volvió a mencionar durante muchos años en la familia, Bulma tiempo después les había visitado y menciono en ese entonces que lo que había demostrado Trunks ese día parecía ser pasajero, pues cuando llegaron al castillo y le preguntaron por lo sucedido el niño solo contesto sin importancia que simplemente había sentido ganas de hacerlo sin razón alguna.

Sabía que la reina solo había tratado de calmarlo pero en el fondo aun temía por el futuro de su hija … y ahora ese miedo había vuelto.

Llego hasta la sala del trono y pidió a uno de los guardias anunciarle de su presencia al rey, después de un tiempo las puertas del salón se abrieron dejándole pasar, ante el sentados en sus sillas se encontraban el Rey Vegeta y su esposa Bulma

- ¿entonces a que debo tu presencia aquí?

- Creo que sabes bien a que he venido …

Continuara ...


	5. Ayuda

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Gohan miraba directamente a los ojos de su rey, mientras este se levantaba de su trono con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- entonces ¿a que debo tu presencia aquí?

- Creo que sabes muy bien a que he venido

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo divertido Vegeta

- Mi hija Pan – hablo Gohan con un fuerte tono de voz- ¿qué es lo que pretendes Vegeta?, sabes muy bien cual es el riesgo con ella aquí y sin embargo te atreviste a juntarlos.

- Tu hija es una gran combatiente, mientras le sea útil a mi hijo en su entrenamiento ella podrá permanecer aquí

- Maldito se que tienes una razón escondida …

El Rey estaba por hablar pero las puertas de la sala se abrieron nuevamente, esta vez permitiendo entrar a Goku seguido de unos guardias que le dejaron solo cuando Vegeta les hizo una señal, entonces este sonrío.

- ¿que se siente Son?, ¿qué se siente saber que lo pierdes todo aún conociendo que el motivo puede traer felicidad?- dijo ahora el soberano mirando directamente a Goku

- Vegeta ... – trato de decir Bulma pero fue callada por su esposo

- ¿a que viene todo eso? – grito aun mucho más irritado Gohan

- … sabrán ahora lo que se siente perder algo que es muy importante para ti, tomado por alguien más

- ¿Vegeta todo esto es a causa de lo que paso en la guerra con Friza? – pregunto Goku confundido y molesto

- ¿Es eso cierto Vegeta?- dijo Bulma

- ¿Que quede claro que yo no he hecho nada, han sido esos chicos los que se han reunido… que hagan lo que quieran – dijo antes de darles la espalda y retirarse, ante el comentario Gohan no pudo más que abrir la puerta del salón de golpe para marcharse también.

- Goku … yo lamento todo .. Vegeta ... - trato de disculparse la reina, pero el hombre solo le sonrió calidamente colocando su mano en su hombro

- Entiendo … a decir verdad no creo que esto tanga ya algo que ver con la última batalla contra el emperador … creo que los motivos para que ambos estén tan molestos es por lo que esta pasando en el planeta y por perder sus hijos

Gohan daba grandes pasos mientras regresaba a su habitación, no dejaría que el rey se saliera con la suya, era una tontería el motivo por el cual accedía a que todo esto pasara - Gohan … - El hombre detuvo su paso al oír su nombre pronunciado en el eco de su mente, era la voz de Videl, le llamaba a través de su lazo, estaba herida podía sentirlo y en peligro además - … Videl - dejo salir de sus labios sumido en preocupación.

- ¿papa? Al fin te encontramos - hablo Pan detrás de él acompañada por Goten y Radittz.

- ¿Gohan que sucede? - pronuncio el menor de los hijos Son al mirar la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

- Tu madre … Videl esta en peligro algo ha pasado, debemos encontrarla - dijo mirando a su hija asustado

- Mi abuela dijo que le habían enviado a misiones especiales en el espacio

- Tenemos que averiguar a donde fue enviada - pronuncio con muchas más agitación ante el terrible sentimiento de agonía que podía sentir en su esposa por medio de su unión.

- Todos esos datos sólo un hombre los sabe … pero ... – dijo radittz

- ¿Quien?- pronuncio Pan con desesperación y enojo en la mirada

- Nappa- decía el hombre no muy contento de confesarlo, pero Pan ya no espero, de inmediato se dirigió a buscar al hombre calvo para preguntarle

En las afueras de una de las salas de información, se encontraba Nappa revisando el ultimo registro de datos que entrego a su asistente cuando vio a la hermosa joven de cabello negro ir hacia el, indico al otro hombre que se marchara mientras le daba alcance a la chica.

- pero que sorpresa, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí hermosa muñeca?

- Videl Satan, ¿a donde fue enviada?

- Oh ¿pero que modales son esos?, si lo que quieres es pedir un favor deberías al menos portarte bien con la persona a quien vas a pedírselo … y sabes a que me refiero – trato de tocarla pero Pan le golpeo en la cara dejando que brotara sangre de su labio, el hombre la miro con desprecio y sin que ella se diera cuenta este la tomo por el cuello levantándola del piso sobre una columna – eres una fiera preciosa, será un verdadero placer domarte linda – entonces el agarre en el cuello de la chica se soltó cuando sorpresivamente Nappa había salido volando de una golpe, Pan cayo al suelo y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de su salvador.

Trunks caminaba por el pasillo junto con Maritl, quien hablaba sobre lo practico de los entrenamientos, el joven príncipe detuvo su paso de golpe cuando sus ojos capturaron la escena frente a él, Nappa sujetaba por el cuello a la sayajin con quien entrenaba amenizándola, una inmensa rabia exploto de ningún lado en su interior provocando una terrible mirada de ira en su rostro. Ante la sorpresa de su acompañante, se lanzo a toda velocidad golpeando al hombre en la mejilla haciendo que volara y dejara libre a Pan.

- ¡no te atrevas a volver a tocarla!, ¿me oíste maldito?- Hablo fuerte el joven de cabello lila lleno de furia y rencor ante al hombre que con dificultad se levantaba

- su alteza … - dijo con debilidad el sayajin mientras miraba con susto el terrible rostro del chico que le había golpeado, entonces lo noto, en su mirada lo noto, no había forma de ocultarlo, era un guerrero defendiendo lo que era suyo, defendiendo a su hembra … "no es posible" pensó.

- No quiero verte cerca de ella nuevamente ¿esta claro? – le dijo mientras lo sujeta de su armadura y luego le dejaba libre, Nappa se levanto del suelo molesto pero no alterándose en contra de su príncipe, estaba por irse cuando la joven se puso de pie para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero el joven de cabello lila coloco su mano en la cintura de ella evitándole el camino, entonces la muchacha le grito.

- ¡Espera! no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿en donde esta mi madre?- dijo al borde de la locura, el gran hombre giro su rostro para mirarla pero el príncipe hablo primero – Contesta … Nappa – dijo con furia el chico, no teniendo otra salida el hombre confeso

- Su ultimo aviso fue para ir al planeta Xhamu, imagino que sigue ahí – dio media vuelta y se marcho, Pan al escuchar la respuesta también giro sobre sus talones para irse pero Trunks le detuvo

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

- Papa pudo sentir que mama estaba en peligro, debo ir a buscarla

- ... Entonces iré contigo

- ¿Que? – contesto sorprendida mientras el joven ya daba pasos para guiar el camino

- Date prisa, Maritl nos veremos después – Pan siguió a Trunks a toda prisa, mientras la otra chica los miraba enfurecida, el príncipe simplemente le había dejo ahí por una guerrera de tercera clase.

* * *

La joven Son llego hasta donde su padre junto con el príncipe diciéndole en donde estaba su madre, Trunks anuncio que una de las grandes naves ya había sido alistada para el viaje, Gohan odiaba que el chico le ayudará, no confiaba en el por obvias razones y lo que menos deseaba era deberle algo, pero Pan insistía en que su ayuda era necesaria por lo que finalmente accedió.

Pan, Gohan y Trunks, se alistaron en la nave y despegaron rumbo al planeta Xhamu, este se distinguía por ser una inmensa jungla en la que llovía constantemente, cuando llegaron al lugar notaron los rastros de batalla en el mismo, era obvio que Videl ya había logrado conquistarlo, pero ¿que fue lo que la había dañado?.

- ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla?, su ki no puede sentirse por lo débil que esta - dijo la chica preocupada

- Se supone que a través del lazo de su unión puede usted sentirla ahora que se encuentran en el mismo planeta ¿no es verdad señor Gohan?

- No necesito que lo digas … Príncipe – dijo irritado Gohan, se concentro buscando la presencia de su esposa y pronto la localizo, los tres volaron a toda prisa hasta el lugar, era un enorme cráter en cuyo centro se encontraba la mujer, Gohan corrió hasta ella tomándola en brazos.

- Videl … ¿videl me escuchas?, videl ... -insistía el hombre tratando de despertarla

- ... Gohan … - dijo al borde de la inconsciencia su amada esposa

- ¿Que paso videl?

- Algo … llego de repente … no pude verle … yo – dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo

- Llevémosla a la nave, hay una tanque de recuperación ahí – pronuncio Trunks, Gohan la cargo hasta la misma, las puerta se abrieron y el hombre subió a toda prisa seguido del príncipe, Pan estaba por abordar también cuando algo llamo su atención, un ki muy poderoso estaba cerca, seguramente había sido ese quien lastimara a su madre, sin pensarlo salto al cielo y encendió su propia energía para volar a toda prisa hasta el lugar, Trunks la vio partir y salio tras ella de inmediato.

Las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, Pan estaba flotando en el mismo buscando a su enemigo sin suerte, de pronto un fuerte golpe por su espalda la derribo perdiendo su trasformación, la sombra detrás de ella la tomo por el rostro cubriendo con su enorme mano la mayor parte elevándose nuevamente, Trunks había llegado al lugar también sorprendido de lo que veía, una figura envuelta en una capa negra sostenía a Pan herida, el joven se lanzo a ayudarle, pero la velocidad de su enemigo logro que se le acercara para golpearle fuertemente en el estomago derribándolo y quitándole su transformación, de rodillas Trunks no pudo más que mirarle mientras este le hablaba.

- crei que los miembros del susodicho nuevo ejercito serían algo más impresionante, con esta fuerza no ganaran una guerra … – se reía el hombre mientras dejaba caer desde las alturas a la inconsciente Pan, Trunks reacciono de golpe atrapándola en el camino, pero al momento de tenerla en sus brazos una fuerte luz lo ilumino, la esfera de energía de su enemigo ya estaba casi sobre de él, así que no teniendo otra opción cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo recibiendo el golpe, mientras la figura enemiga desaparecía.

Trunks se levanto herido, su espalda le ardía, pero una calida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver a la joven en su pecho sana y salva, respiro profundo soportando y ocultando el dolor mientras la cargaba para llevarla de regreso a la nave.

Pan estaba en la oscuridad y sin embargo se sentía bien, protegida "esta calidez … la he sentido antes … " se dijo mientras trataba de recordar haber sido rodeada de la mima protectora forma mucho tiempo atrás, entonces abrió los ojos y un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos del príncipe que le cargaba de regreso, Trunks noto que la chica había despertado y detuvo su andar depositándola en el suelo.

- ¿que paso?

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti

- Yo … no lo se … no logre ver el rostro de …

- Su rostro estaba cubierto, fuera quien fuera parece ser muy fuerte ... y sabe de la batalla próxima

- ¿Kameos?

- No se que esta pasando pero debemos de volver pronto al planeta Vegita, mi padre debe de enterarse de esto - Pan afirmo con la cabeza, estaba por levantarse cuando frente a ella miro la mano del príncipe que se la ofrecía para ponerla de pie, la chica simplemente la tomo y se dejo llevar por el mientras la sostenía, una vez arriba le agradeció y camino rumbo a la nave, queriendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

La gran nave llego a toda prisa a su lugar de origen, Vides fue llevada a otro de los tanques de recuperación para terminar con esta, seguida de su esposo y su hija, mientras Trunks se dirigía al cuarto de su padre

- ¿pero estas seguro?

- No hay duda, fuera quien fuera sabe de la guerra contra los kameos y del ejercito sorpresa que estamos preparando, es obvio que esta de su lado

- Maldita sea

- Debemos prepararnos padre, no creo que esta batalla sea tan fácil como habíamos predicho

- Reuniré a mis hombres, tendremos una junta y planearemos algo, buen trabajo hijo.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde su regreso, Videl abrió los ojos aun en el tanque, alegre pues sabía que su tratamiento había terminado

- ¿como esta? -pregunto Goku a su hijo mientras esperaba por la salida de su esposa

- Ya esta mejor, por suerte la encontramos a tiempo

- ¿Recuerda que paso?

- No, lo ultimo en su memoria es la invasión, después de eso todo es negro

- Al menos ya esta a salvo - dijo Pan en un susurro

- Creo que deben agradecerle a Trunks que les ayudara - dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro muy a su estilo

- Padre... - hablo Gohan serio

-Mi abuelo tiene razón … incluso suspendió los entrenamientos ... iré a buscarlo

- Pan … - le grito su padre, suspiro profundo y quito finalmente la tensión de su rostro – dile Gracias por mi

- Si – salio a toda prisa la joven, Goku dejo una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo, admirado de que hiciera lo correcto.

Pan lo busco en la sala de entrenamientos pero no se encontraba ahí, Bura que le había visto correr en los pasillo le comento que este estaba en su habitación, así que sin detenerse fue hasta ahí. Para su sorpresa el cuarto parecía estar vacío, entro en el y una figura del signo de la familia real sobre una mesilla llamo su atención, era tan bella que trato de tomarla en su mano, pero de pronto otra mano tomo la suya apretándola levemente, la chica podía sentir el calor del cuerpo que ahora estaba detrás suyo, cerca, muy cerca como para sentir el aliento calido chocar en su cuello mientras el joven hablaba.

- eso es mio

- per… perdona no quise … - giro su rostro para verle y este le respondió con una sonrisa, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar su pecho descubierto, vestido con solo un pantaloncillo de entrenamiento, fresco debido a su reciente ducha, la joven soltó la figura mientras el chico la quitaba de su mano.

- esta figura se me entrego cuando nací, es la representación de mi lugar para el trono

- es muy bella, no debí tocarla ... discúlpame

- no es para tanto, es solo una figura – la miro con curiosidad – ¿teníamos entrenamiento hoy?

- No, yo aun cuidaba de mi madre

- Ah si ya recuerdo, de cualquier forma no podía tenerlo hoy contigo

- ¿Que?

- Prometí a Maritl ayudarla con su entrenamiento en estos días, creo que tendrás vacaciones

- ¿Pero por que?, soy buena entrenando, he mejorado además ...

- Hey! tranquila no te estoy cambiando – dijo tomándola de la barbilla – solo le ayudare a mejorar algunas cosas y luego volveremos a entrenar normalmente, no tienes porque ponerte celosa

- ¿Que?, no estoy celosa, ¡Que ridiculez! – dijo mientras el sonrojo regresaba a su rostro

- Usa estos días para despejar tu mente, así regresaras con mucha más energía al entrenamiento – dijo serio y ahora dándole la espalda para buscar una vestimenta apropiada, entonces Pan pudo notar una gran cicatriz en su espalda y en ese instante el recuerdo regreso, el hombre lanzándola y Trunks salvándola y protegiéndola, no sabía como pero lo sabía, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, se acerco hasta el posando primero su mano en la herida y luego su rostro en su espalda

- Perdóname … soy una tonta, era el momento para demostrar lo que había mejorado y sin embargo me venció como a una verdadera tonta … - dijo cerrando los ojos contra su espalda – es mi culpa que te hirieran – Trunks estaba estático, pero no por la confesión sino por la sensación de su piel contra la suya, su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y pronto se giro para mirarla.

- Pan … no tiene porque disculparte, somos guerreros y pese a nuestra naturaleza, entre compañeros nos apoyamos, mi deber era protegerte

- Pero … es que nadie se habría arriesgado así … además … además … de no ser por ti mi madre tampoco se habría salvado … te debo demasiado

- No me debes nada Pan – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa calida a la chica, una que la dejo impresionada, jamás en toda su vida había visto sonrisa así, fue como un choque eléctrico, uno que vino y se fue a gran velocidad – debo terminar de alistarme seguro Maritl espera por mi

- Si … yo me retiro – dijo como saliendo del trance dándose prisa para abandonar el cuarto, mientras el chico de cabello lila la seguía con la mirada


	6. Juego

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Pan caminaba sin ninguna dirección mientras su mente continuaba divagando en el recuerdo del calor del chico de cabello lila … de su querido príncipe

- ¿querido?, ¿de donde diablos salío eso? … yo nunca pienso de ese modo, un sayajin nunca piensa de ese modo … ah … tonta, tonta, tonta – se decía la joven mientras se golpeaba con los puños la cabeza.

- vaya algo debe de estarte molestando de verdad – Pan se asusto al escuchar de pronto la voz de Bura detrás de ella, la calida sonrisa de la chica la tranquilizo haciendo que riera por la vergüenza de haber sido vista discutiendo consigo misma - ¿qué te paso?

- Nada de importancia descuida – dijo Pan levemente sonrojada

- Creí que estarías entrenado

- Por lo visto me quede sin compañero… hey! ¿No te gustaría entrenar conmigo?

- ¿Yo? ….! … no se si pueda la verdad es que no soy muy buena

- Vamos te aseguro que te divertirás – decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para jalarla a la zona de los entrenamiento, ahí se escabulleron hasta una de las cámaras desocupadas

- ¿Estas segura que no hay problema si usamos esta cámara de entrenamiento? – pregunto Bura un tanto nerviosa

- Si, los soldados estarán en combate al aire libre hoy, así que nadie nos pedirá que nos quitemos, además dudo que quieran meterse con la hija del Rey Vegeta – Bura río ante el comentario y se coloco divertida en posición para pelear, las chicas entrenaron ligeramente durante un largo rato sin darse cuenta que Goten había llegado para practicar llevándose la sorpresa de ver a las chicas jugando a practicar. Estaba fascinado por la visión de la hermosa joven de cabello azul, sus movimientos no muy fuertes pero con gracia capturaron su atención sin mucho esfuerzo, había conocido a la joven tan solo unos días atrás cuando su sobrina la presento y sin embargo no había dejado de pensar en ella desde entonces.

- ¡Tío Goten!, ¿pero que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica haciendo que el menor de los Son se sonrojara al sentirse descubierto, sobretodo por la hermosa mujer de cabello azul junto a su sobrina

- Termine mi combate pronto así que vine a practicar un rato … ¿pero por que tengo yo que explicarme? … no se supone que tu deberías estar entrenando con el príncipe – argumento tratando de parecer molesto, Pan sin notarlo puso una mirada decaída y luego explico – tenía otra cosa que hacer el día de hoy así que pospuso el entrenamiento

- ¿Estas bien pan? – pregunto su tío angustiado, la chica retomo su animo y contesto que no pasaba nada con ella, de pronto una idea llego a su cabeza, era su día libre después de todo y su compañero le había pedido que se relajara

- Hey ¿por que no vamos a la ciudad?, vamos a divertirnos un poco

- ¡¿Que? –grito Goten – ¿a que diablos quieres ir a la ciudad?, no podemos irnos solo así

-¿Que dices tu Bura? ¿no te gustarla salir a conocer la ciudad?

- ¿Estas loca Pan?, no puedes sacar a la princesa… si el rey se entera ... además algo podría pasarle y nosotros seriamos los responsables

- No le va a pasar nada si ambos la cuidamos

- Un momento yo no he dicho que iré a ningún lado yo … - dijo Goten molesto

- La verdad … - interrumpió Bura – nunca he salido de los muros del palacio mi padre cuida mucho de mi … quisiera al menos una vez conocer la ciudad … por favor Goten ven con nosotras – dijo la princesa con un ilusionado rostro, Goten ante tal encanto no pudo resistirse he irremediablemente acepto ir con ellas, la alegría inundo a la chica de cabello azul haciendo que esta lo abrazara por el cuello y le diera un calido beso en la mejilla, dejando estático al chico mientras las miraba tomar la delantera para salir del lugar.

Trunks y Maritl ya habían comenzado su entrenamiento, ella le había pedido ayuda al joven príncipe con su transformación en super sayajin, pero para sorpresa y fastidio del joven la chica no había siquiera llegado a ese nivel, parecía incluso que para ella no era más que un juego, a cada momento clamaba tener un dolor en un tobillo o en una rodilla dejándose caer para se atrapada por el joven de cabello lila, en algunos momento mostró habilidad para la pelea pero siempre terminaba como víctima.

- esto tiene que parar… por lo visto no pretendes llegar a ningún lado – comento Trunks más que enojado

- ¿qué dices?

- no pretendo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, si no vas a tomar enserio este entrenamiento te sugiero que regreses con los soldados reclutados y pidas ayuda a ellos

- ¿como te atreves a decir eso?, solo porque no sea una chica ruda y fuerte no quiere decir que no pretenda dar lo mejor de mi, estas tan acostumbrado a pelear con aquella chica que ya no te das cuenta de las habilidades de los demás … - la joven comenzó a poner brillosos sus ojos mientras le daba la espalda a su príncipe, el joven confundido comenzó a sentirse culpable, a recordar el modo en el que tiempo atrás había tratado a Pan también y odiaba el sentimiento que eso le producía.

- perdóname … - dijo sin más el joven – no debí ofenderte así, por favor discúlpame, haré lo que me digas para que me perdones – la chica giro sobre sus talones con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acerco a él coquetamente

- bueno podrías llevarme como tu pareja a dar un paseo por la ciudad ¿qué te parece? – el chico no muy convencido pero sin otro remedio acepto tomando su mano para dar un beso en ella e invitarla a salir, le brindo su brazo y la chica lo tomo recargándose en el, a lo que el joven jalo de ella para acercarla.

Se podía decir que Videl ya estaba recuperada del todo, sin embargo Gohan insistía en cuidar de ella aun en el área medica

- Gohan ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no deberías comportarte así – el sayajin se acerco hasta la camilla donde su esposa estaba sentada y la tomo del cuello para besarla tiernamente

- No te atrevas a decirme eso, por poco te pierdo … y ahora sólo deseo cuidar de ti … mi pareja – la volvió a besar esta vez con un poco más de pasión, cuando finalmente se soltaron Videl sonrío

- Trunks … el nos ayudo ¿no es verdad?

- No tienes de que preocuparte, ya le he pedido a Pan que le de las gracias

- El nos ayudo en persona Gohan creo que debemos hacer lo mismo y agradecerle en persona

- No me interesa tener una excelente relación con el Videl … de verdad necesito tomar esto con calma

- ¿Y que hay de Pan?

- Videl ... - se giro Gohan molesto

- Gohan ellos son o serán una pareja tarde o temprano, lo han sido desde niños y creo que es momento de que llevemos esto por la paz, por el bien de los chicos y de nuestras familias – Gohan suspiro profundamente su esposa tenía razón lo quisiera el o no, a decir verdad ya lo había aceptado aunque aun le costaba demostrarlo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo aceptando finalmente su derrota.

Bura estaba impresionada por la ciudad, había tantos edificios y sayajines por todas partes que nunca se imagino que su palacio se vería diminuto en comparación. Goten estaba feliz de verla sonreír como una niña, era toda una princesa, delicada y femenina pese a ser una sayajin, con un carácter terrible como el de la reina por lo que había escuchado de otras personas y sin embargo ahora lo único que veía en ella era un alma pura.

Pan por otro lado tramaba algo, se podía ver en la sonrisa picara que dejaba marcada en su rostro, su tío pronto se dio cuenta de lo que la chica pretendía al verla mirar directamente al coliseo

- no Pan no esta vez

-¿por que no?, veníamos a divertirnos ¿no es cierto?

- Pan la ultima vez que entraste ahí te metiste en un verdadero lío

- Vamos será divertido

-¿Que?, ¿de que están hablando? - pregunto curiosa Bura

- Pan quiere entrar en el coliseo

- El coliseo ¿que es eso?, es ese lugar en donde …

- Donde seguro encontraremos con que divertirnos vamos! – decía la chica mientras corría hacía el lugar seguida de Bura

- Anda Goten quiero conocer el lugar – dijo la joven mientras jalaba de la mano del chico para dirigirlo al gran edificio, por supuesto el chico no opuso gran resistencia.

EL lugar como siempre estaba lleno de soldados hombres y mujeres de varios tamaños y por supuesto de varios niveles, Pan no perdió el tiempo y en cuento tuvo la oportunidad se ofreció para tomar el lugar de algún guerrero caído, en pocos minutos su gran capacidad comenzó a sobresalir.

Trunks y Maritl habían llegado también a la ciudad, la joven sayajin jalo del príncipe casi por todos los rincones de la misma, como queriendo demostrar con quien estaba paseando y sin embargo los demás no lograban notarlos a ellos juntos. El camino pronto los llevo a pasar justo frente al coliseo, el joven príncipe detuvo su paso de golpe, algo había llamado su atención, un ki que conocía muy bien, una ligera sonrisa de lado se dibujo en su labios y sus pies pronto lo encaminaron al lugar ante la mirada de asombro de la joven que lo acompañaba, que no estaba dispuesta a entrar a un lugar así

No se había equivocado, aquella joven de hermoso cabello negro combatía y derrotaba a su enemigo con facilidad en la arena, los sayajines a los lados aclamaban por su victoria, mientras que uno que otro soldado reconocía la belleza de la mujer haciendo comentarios que irritaron al joven de cabello lila en cuando estos llegaron a sus oídos.

De pronto un hombre enorme y de un ki muy poderoso entro a la arena y se paro justo frente a Pan, la chica denotaba confianza en su mirada, pero Trunks podía sentir el enorme poder de aquel guerrero y de un momento a otro un extraño sentimiento de preocupación se albergo en su pecho. No supo que lo impulso pero en el momento en que la pelea comenzó, se encamino a toda prisa moviendo a la multitud hasta estar frente a frente a la batalla de la chica.

La velocidad siempre había sido el aliado de la ultima Son y esta vez no era la excepción, pero el peligro salía cuando el hombre lograba adivinar el movimiento de Pan atrapándola y golpeándola con gran fuerza, sin mas aquel hombre la tomo del cuello y lo presiono hasta que de los labios de la joven salio un pequeño quejido, sabía que la chica era muy orgullosa como para demostrar dolor y que no se dejaría vencer hasta no dar lo último de si misma, eso preocupo mucho más al príncipe lo que lo obligo a decidirse a ayudarle, estaba por entrar a la arena cuando unas suaves manos tomaron su brazo

-¿pero que? - pregunto extrañado

- Trunks ¿que es lo pretendes?

-¡Bura! … ¿que diablos haces tu aquí?

- Vine a conocer la ciudad

- ¿Que?

- Nosotros la trajimos su alteza

- ¿Que! ¿Pero por que? … ¿Bura como pudiste salirte así acaso no …? - trato de decir Trunks pero el grito de la multitud lo interrumpió, alarmado el chico giro su rostro a la arena solo para notar a una victoriosa chica poniendo el pie en el rostro de su vencido contrincante, el orgullo lo invadió y una agradable sensación se interno en su ser al mirarla radiante y admirada por la multitud – una verdadera reina … - se dijo así mismo en un tono inaudible para los demás, el comentario simplemente salio de sus labios sin que el siquiera lo pensara.

- Hey ¿que es eso que veo en esa miradita hermanito? – dijo Bura en un tono completamente burlón

- ¿De que diablos hablas hermana?, pero que tonterías dices- contesto apenado

- ¿Es eso un sonrojo?

- Muy bien sayajines ¿quien será el siguiente en enfrentarse a esta guerrea? – grito el réferi del encuentro, Trunks vio su salida al momento de ofrecerse para pelear, Pan lo miro entrar a la arena mientras sonreía divertida, al sentir en su memoria una escena similar mucho tiempo atrás.

La gente se sorprendió al mirar al príncipe entrar a la arena, las exclamaciones subieron al esperar una gran pelea por parte del heredero al trono . Ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea listos para el combate, a una increíble velocidad ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, golpes aquí, patadas allá, un perfecto combate … tal vez demasiado perfecto.

Algo comenzó a poner nerviosa a Pan, algo que le agradaba pero le daba miedo al mismo tiempo, su propio Ki comenzó a ser atraído al del chico, sus movimientos sincronizados parecían ya más una danza que un combate, las mariposas en su estomago comenzaron a ser imposibles de controlar y sus nervios empezaban a tomar el control.

Por su parte Trunks sentía haber vivido este combate anteriormente, ese sentimiento tan agradable mientras se enfrentaba a alguien más, solo una vez en toda su vida logro sentir eso… solo una cuando era tan solo un niño. El joven príncipe detuvo su ataque y simplemente se quedo parado mirando a Pan, reconociéndola.

- tu … tu eres esa chiquilla que peleo conmigo aquí… cuando tan solo era un niño

- crei que habías olvidado eso – dijo la joven un poco más aliviada por ya no seguir peleando

- jamás podría olvidar la mejor pelea de toda mi vida… fuiste tu la primera y la única que logro pelear conmigo como un verdadero sayajin … te lo agradezco

- de verdad no tienes nada de que agradecerme … si no te importa terminar el combate aqui – dijo la chica un tanto acalorada

- estoy de acuerdo – grito el chico, la gente comenzaba a impacientarse pero pronto se callaron al oír a su príncipe decir que el combate había sido un empate y que habían decidido dejarlo así.

Ambos salieron de la arena ante la sonrisa de sus familiares, pronto decidieron que era el momento de volver a casa, asi que partieron rumbo al palacio, una vez en los pasillos se despidieron para tomar rumbo a sus habitaciones.

- bueno supongo que es hora de dormir - dijo Bura un poco decaida

- supongo que si - contesto Pan

- ¿serias … tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi habitación … goten?

-¡por supuesto! … es decir lo que mi princesa ordene

- hey .. -Exclamo Trunks al oirlo

- oh vamos Trunks no seas ahora el hermano sobreprotector - contesto Bura molesta

- si, mi tío goten no pretende nada con ella te lo aseguro

- más vale que solo la dejes en su cuarto …. Compañero

-... por supuesto – dijo el joven antes de salir prácticamente corriendo junto con la princesa.

Trunks y Pan recorrían ahora el pasillo rumbos sus cuartos, todo estaba muy callado y el silencio entre ellos comenzó a hacerse incomodo por lo que Pan decidió hablar primero.

- ¿como te fue con Maritl entrenaron fuertemente?

- No en realidad, no es tan buena como yo pensaba

-¿A si?... ¿de verdad entrenaron o solo se dedicaron a regalarse miradas coquetas?

- ¿Perdona?

- Vamos Trunks seguro trato de conquistarte, se la fama que tienes para con las chicas, todas tratan de ser tu pareja y… tu no opones mucha resistencia

- No es tan fácil

- ¿A no? … seguro … - dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al chico por la espalda y tomaba su brazo – te tomo del brazo así muy muy de cerca, y tu la dejaste

- Pan

- Y luego seguramente se paro frente a ti y te miro a los ojos– hablaba la chica mientras hacia cada comentario-

- Pan ..

- y seguramente estuvo por acercar su rostro al tuyo – se acerco peligrosamente Pan - ¿no es verdad? - dijo sacandole la lengua y jalando de su nariz para luego separarse del chico, Trunks no resistió la broma que mantenía Pan y sus comentarios por lo que decidió darle una lección, de un momento a otro y tomándola por sorpresa se abalanzo a ella atrapándola entre su cuerpo y una columna, manteniendo una corta, muy corta distancia a ella.

- Por lo general soy yo quien coquetea con ellas … quien las conquista ... veamos que tanto tiempo puede resistirlos una chica como tu... – dijo susurrando mientras acercaba su rostro a su cuello, acercando su nariz para disfrutar su delicioso aroma , la suavidad de su piel, el juego para el ya había terminado pues ahora estaba atrapado por ella y la chica no había tenido que hacer nada, sus instintos despertaban al tenerla entre su cuerpo, su esencia lo conquistaba, sus labios se abrieron un poco solo para rosar con ellos la delicada piel del cuello, para darle lo que casi eran besos a lo largo de este. La joven se había desconectado del mundo en el momento en que su cuerpo sintió el calor del cuerpo del chico, la presión que este imponía sobre ella poco a poco, simplemente se perdió en lo exquisito de sus labios sobre su cuello, sus kis comenzaban a atraerse el uno contra el otro nuevamente y lo sabía pero no quería que eso parara, quería … quería más de el… de sus labios broto un gemido involuntario que llego dulcemente hasta el oído del chico y este despertó del hechizo, un poco sonrojado se alejo de la chica mirándola seriamente y luego retomando su figura, sonriendo

- con eso ... aprenderas a no jugar conmigo ... - dijo dandole la espalda y comenzando con su camino- nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento - dijo finalmente, Pan solo suspiro ante el comentario y en silencio regreso a su cuarto, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la Reina que había visto toda la escena y sobre todo había sentido la unión de los dos, sonriendo se dio cuenta de que ya no podrían resistirse más, finalmente se reconocían el uno al otro y pronto se volverían uno, una pareja.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del universo

- movieron parte del ejercito al planeta mellom ahi se esconderan un tiempo - decía un hombre entre las sombras mientras movía su cola que luego enrrollo en su cintura.

- tontos, realmente creen que van a sorprendernos - decia otra figura sentada en una silla mientras le hacia la seña a uno de sus hombres envuelto en telas negras para que se acercara a el

- ve... diviertete un poco ... amigo - dijo mientras aquel hombre se retiraba, luego le dijo al sayajin frente a el que se retirara pronto volverían a ponerse en contacto


	7. Partir

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Corría a toda prisa por el pasillo del gran palacio, se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba por llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

"no puedo creerlo, yo nunca llego tarde a un combate" se regañaba a si misma Pan tratando de llegar a toda prisa a la sala de entrenamiento, pero un terrible ruido y la destrucción de un muro se interpusieron en su camino, cuando la nube de humo por el derrumbe desapareció un poco, pudo notar el príncipe mirando serio a lo que antes había sido la puerta de la sala de juntas del rey.

-¿pero que paso? – pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba al príncipe

- el general le ha traído malas noticias a mi padre, ignoro cuales sean aun pero deben de ser terribles si le han molesto tanto

- creo que eso es bastante obvio - contesto la chica al mirar el desastre frente a ella

- iré a verle – dijo el joven mientras se encaminaba al gran salón pero Pan lo detuvo del brazo hablando

- espera quiero ir contigo

- ¿qué?

- Yo también quiero saber que esta pasando

- No Pan

- ¿Por qué no?, también tengo derecho a saber a que nos enfrentamos, después de todo es por eso que estoy aquí ¿no es verdad?

- ¿qué dices? - comento sorprendido el joven de cabello lila mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Estoy aquí porque debo de ayudarte a entrenar para esta ridícula guerra, así que por lo menos debo de saber que es lo que esta pasando – la chica tenía razón y por lo visto él ya lo había olvidado, Pan estaba ahí temporalmente, sólo para ayudarle en su entrenamiento, sintió una pequeña punzada en su estomago, ella no pertenecía al palacio, estaba para cumplir con una orden y nada más, una vez terminado todo nada la retendría con él … nada.

- Tienes … razón Pan … ven conmigo – dijo serio mientras le daba la espalda, mientras la realidad caía sobre el, su tiempo juntos pronto terminaría, el castigo a ella pronto terminaría

Entraron juntos en la sala solo para ver a un enfurecido Rey reclamando a su informante

- malditos idiotas ¿cómo fue que esto paso?

- Aun no lo sabemos señor nosotros … no - contesto el hombre muerto de miedo

- No quiero excusas si no respuestas, acabo de perder la mitad de mi ejercito sin explicación alguna – gritaba Vegeta lleno de rabia

- ¿Padre qué paso? – pregunto el príncipe haciéndose visible a su padre, el rey lo miro confundido al notar a la chica detrás del pero pronto dejo de darle importancia para luego tomar asiento en su trono.

- Parte de nuestra estrategia para esta guerra era la de rodear a los kameos, por ello enviamos a la mitad de nuestro gran ejercito al planeta Mellom en donde estaría ocultos hasta el ataque – decía furioso Vegeta- pero el ejercito completo fue destruido en una noche, su escondite era secreto y sin embargo de alguna forma los sorprendieron no dejando a nadie vivo y quiero saber porque...

- tal vez un traidor su alteza - dijo Chamuk el informante

- es logico pero no lo creo posible, al menos no asi- dijo el rey

- Lo mejor sería enviar a alguien a investigar al planeta, puede que aun queden pistas ahí - comento Trunks

- No enviare a ninguno más de mis guerreros arriesgándome a tener bajas

- Déjeme ir a mi – dijo Pan interrumpiendo la terrible tensión en la sala

- ¿Qué? – grito sorprendido el rey

- Pan no - dijo Trunks mirándola con sorpresa también

- Yo puedo hacerlo sin que nadie note mi presencia, después de todo entre al castillo ¿no es verdad?

- Pan - hablo de nuevo Trunks tratando de detener lo que la chica buscaba

- Por favor su majestad déjeme hacerlo

- No Pan no voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro - le dijo el chico ahora poniéndose de pie frente a ella

- Trunks – grito el Rey haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan – me agradan las agallas de esta chica, aun sabiendo de la familia de la que proviene, ve jovencita y trae todas las pistas que encuentres

- Si señor – grito la joven antes de salir de la sala mientras Trunks aun discutía con su padre, estaban tan metidos en ello que no notaron a Nappa salir del cuarto justo detrás de la chica.

- Pero padre

- Trunks si la joven quiere demostrarnos y demostrarse a si misma de lo que es capaz que así sea, deberías estar por el contrario orgulloso de ella – decía el rey mientras se disponía a salir de la sala, Tunks temía por la segundad de la chica y moría por ir tras ella pero su padre tenía razón, no dejarla marcharse la humillaría, después de todo ella era una guerrera sayajin y como lo había mencionado antes, ella estaba en palacio por una misión y ahora cumplía en parte con ella, combatía por esta nueva guerra.

* * *

La redonda nave de la joven aterrizo de golpe en el planeta dejando un gran cráter, la compuerta se abrió dejándola salir, el aire era pesado y había una terrible sensación en el ambiente. Recorrió su camino en silencio hasta que finalmente llego a lo que quedaba del campamento del ejercito sayajin, por todo el lugar había cuerpos o parte de los cuerpos de los guerreros, la batalla había sido una masacre y quien fuera que hubiese hecho aquello, realmente lo había disfrutado.

Se introdujo por medio las sombras un poco más en el lugar analizando, estudiando todo lo que podía del mismo y entonces una huella llamo su atención, aquella marca en el piso no pertenecía a la bota de un soldado sayajin, era la marca de su enemigo, sintió la esfera de energía recorriendo su camino a ella, de un brinco lo esquivo dándose cuenta del dueño de aquel ataque … era él, el hombre que vio en Xhamu.

- así que volvemos a vernos jovencita - grito aquel hombre envuelto en telas

- esta vez no me vencerás como la ultima cretino

- oh! pero que amenazantes estamos hoy

- ¿fuiste tu quien ocasiono todo esto?

-¿Qué?, ¿la derrota de este montón de inútiles te sorprende?, fue una batalla muy fácil … una perdida de tiempo

-¡Maldito! – dijo la joven antes de comenzar con el ataque pero el sujeto cubierto de telas negras era muy rápido y muy hábil esquivando sus golpes, ella daba millones con su velocidad pero el con tan sólo uno logro tirarla al piso.

- Creí que habías dicho que esta vez no seria tan fácil – el comentario enfureció a la chica haciéndola explotar trasformándose en un super sayajin regresando al combate, pero ni así lograba ganarle, entonces su furia la domino al escucharle reír, burlarse de ella, no supo como solo soltó su puño y este de alguna forma logro sorprenderle tirando su defensa y golpeándole en la cara, quitando la capucha de su rostro mostrando a un gran joven de cabello largo y verde amarrado en una coleta detrás suyo mirándole, con su labio sangrando y su mirada sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? –pregunto el joven, ahora jugaría en serio, sin que ella se diera cuenta el chico se lanzo atrapándola por el cuello, cerrando su respiración haciendo que perdiera la transformación, con furia y coraje la ahorco hasta debilitarla, entonces la lanzo con fuerza a las rocas atravesándolas y luego disparando un poderoso y grande rayo de su mano que arrastro a la joven muchos metros adelante.

Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo del suelo, pero sus rodillas no reaccionaron dejándola caer nuevamente.

-...Maldita sea... – se decía la joven mientras el dolor se apoderaba de ella, su enemigo se acerco triunfante a la chica tomándola del cabello, levantándola sin que ella pudiera poner resistencia, la coloco frente al mirando su rostro.

- es una lastima que tan hermosa creatura venga de una raza tan vulgar- dijo el hombre mientras creaba una esfera de energía frente al abdomen de la joven expulsándola, haciéndola volar nuevamente mientras rastros de sangre brotaban de sus labios, la chica reboto en el suelo varias veces antes de detenerse, no podía moverse, su cuerpo dolía y mucho y no pudo más que mirar al hombre acercarse a ella nuevamente, este estaba por dispararle de nuevo cuando otro rayo de energía lo empujo varios metros lejos.

- Eso no le hará daño pero por lo menos nos dará tiempo – decía Nappa mientras tomaba a la chica del suelo para salir de ahí a toda prisa, corrieron al bosque ocultado su ki y luego escondiéndose entre la maleza.

- Debemos de llegar hasta las naves, envíe un mensaje de ayuda a la Nave mayor, el príncipe viene en camino y seguro estarán aquí pronto

- ... Nappa… , ¿me seguiste desde el planeta Vegita no es verdad?, tu me estas ayudando … ¿pero por que?

- Porque podré ser muchas cosas pero siempre le he sido fiel a la corona y mi deber es proteger a la familia real aun si debo de dar mi vida

- Nappa… pero yo

- Es un honor proteger a mi futura reina – pronuncio el gran hombre antes de levantarse, el enemigo estaba cerca, casi sobre ellos mientras volaba buscándolos, escondieron aun más su ki y se ocultaron entre las hiervas, de pronto aquel tipo se paro de golpe poniendo su mano en su oído mientras recibía comunicación.

- Regresa ahora – decía la voz del otro lado del comunicador, el joven de cabello verde dejo solo un gruñido salir de su boca, voló lo más alto que pudo preparándose para destruir el planta, Nappa tomo a la joven de la mano y se encamino a toda prisa hasta sus naves, volando aunque el pudiera sentir su energía y entonces una luz blanca los rodeo.

* * *

La nave mayor se aceraba al planeta, al sector de donde se había recibido el mensaje de ayuda, Trunks estaba ansioso, preocupado por la joven que se había aventurado a explorar el planeta sola, aunque se había sorprendido de haber recibido el mensaje de parte de la nave de Nappa, de pronto una luz intensa rodeo al planeta frente a el hasta que finalmente exploto.

-¡Pan!- grito desesperado el príncipe al darse cuenta de la destrucción, ¿acaso había llegado tarde?

- ¡Señor las naves!... estamos recibiendo señal de ellas, no están lejos - dijo otro de los soldados

- ¿Que esperas?, pon curso a ellas debemos recogerlas

Las pequeñas naves flotaban en el espacio impulsadas por la energía de la destrucción del planeta, pronto la nave mayor se les acerco recibiéndolas en la compuerta, Trunks bajo hasta el hangar a toda prisa para ver a los guerreros recién llegados, para verla a ella. La gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a Nappa con la chica en brazos inconsciente, el príncipe se acerco hasta ellos mirando a la joven

- esta bien, quedo inconsciente por el dolor pero sus heridas no son tan graves

- ¡de pirsa lleven a Pan a la sala de emergencia! – ordenaba Trunks a los soldados que llevaron en camilla a la chica hasta el área de recuperación en donde se encontraban los tanques, Nappa giro sobre sus talones para retirarse pero la voz del joven lo detuvo

- gracias ... Nappa

- no tiene nada que agradecer su alteza, cumplo con mi promesa, debo volver antes de que su padre se de cuenta de que me he marchado – hablo el hombre antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse, se detuvo justo antes de atravesar la puerta mirando al joven de cabello lila pensativo, "lo has hecho bien joven príncipe, has escogido a una magnifica reina y estoy seguro de que tu llegaras a ser un gran rey", pensó el hombre calvo antes de salir por la compuerta rumbo a una nave nueva.

Trunks se encamino a la sala de emergencias en la nave, al entrar pudo observar en el tanque de curación a Pan, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿como esta? - pregunto al medico del lugar

- Sus heridas no son tan graves solo necesitara un par de horas para recuperarse

- Gracias – dijo el príncipe mientras el medico salía del lugar, despacio se acerco al tanque en donde la joven flotaba vistiendo aun su armadura, su cabello danzaba con el movimiento del agua haciéndola lucir como una imagen divina, entonces el joven por fin lo entendió, el tiempo a su lado se había hecho tan confortable que había olvidado el verdadero motivo de su estancia con el, seguramente pronto eso terminaría y temía que sus días ya no fueran los mismos sin entrenar con ella … sin estar con ella. De pronto la chica abrió los ojos, como si hubiera leído su mente, como si hubiera sentido lo que a el le afligía y despacio muy despacio levanto su mano hasta posarla en el vidrio a la altura de su rostro y del joven, Trunks de igual modo levanto su mano colocándola con la de ella al otro lado del vidrio, sus miradas se cruzaron y de pronto ella cerro los ojos dejándose caer en la inconciencia nuevamente. El joven tan solo recargo un momento su frente en el cristal y luego se retiro.

Bura miraba al cielo perdida en las estrellas de aquella noche, confundida, el suceso de aquella tarde le había hecho de alguna forma perder el rumbo común de su vida. Esa tarde había salido a escondidas a la ciudad para poder disfrutar nuevamente de ella, usaba un casco que disimulaba su cabellera azul para que no la reconocieran, entro a uno de los concurridos bares y se sentó en la orilla de la barra, de pronto un grande y horrible guerrero se acerco a ella olfateándola de un momento a otro, ofendida y temerosa la joven se hizo a un lado lo que al parecer ofendió al hombre

- ¿a donde crees que vas hermosura?, tu aroma es delicioso y puro, que te parece si disfrutamos de esta noche solos

- no gracias – dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado pero el hombre se interpuso en su camino

- no suelo aceptar un no por respuesta y chicas como tu por lo general aceptan de inmediato

- ¿que?, ¿pero como te atreves? – dijo molesta Bura levantando el puño, pero no fue necesario que lo usara, un golpe en la nuca dejo fuera de combate al molesto sayajin permitiendo que una mano jalara de la de ella para sacarla del lugar. Goten corría jalando a la chica detrás de él mientras los amigos de aquel hombre los seguían por la ciudad.

- creo que están molestos – comento el chico

- me pregunto porque, golpeaste a su amigo

- ese tipo te ofendió, se lo merecía

- ¡Goten nos están alcanzando! – grito la chica a lo que el joven corrió más deprisa, se metieron entre una gran multitud de gente en la plaza escondiéndose en un rincón, entonces sin pensarlo Goten jalo de ella besándola para disimular mientras los hombres que les perseguían pasaban de largo sin mirarlos. Bura encontró en aquellos labios un sabor que desconocía por completo, pero que de alguna forma le encantaba y que le hacia desear más, aun y cuando los hombres habían pasado la chica no soltó los labios del joven que también se había dejado llevar por la sensación, una que comenzaba a hacerse muy fuerte por lo que ambos se separaron.

- excelente truco no crees … no nos vieron – decía goten rascándose la cabeza al muy estilo de su abuelo, Bura no hizo más que sonrojarse y voltearse molesta diciendo que quería ir a casa, en realidad no le había molestado en lo absoluto el beso, si no el hecho de que él … no dijera otra cosa al respecto. No le había visto desde entonces y eso la molestaba aún más, no sabía que había encontrado en aquel momento, pero estaba dispuesta a obtenerlo nuevamente y a no perderlo.

Las horas habían pasado y Pan salía finalmente del tanque de recuperación, Trunks la sintió despertar y fue a verla a la sala, pero para su sorpresa sólo se encontraba el doctor en el lugar.

- ¿donde esta Pan?

- … mi señor, la jovencita dijo que ya estaba mejor y pidió una armadura, creo que se dirigía a la sala de lanzamiento

- ¿que? – grito molesto Trunks, salio a toda prisa a buscarla y efectivamente se encontraba ahí dando los últimos retoques a su armadura para subir en la nave

- ¿pero que crees que haces?

- Trunks … - susurro la chica al verlo – entonces no lo soñé estabas realmente ahí … frente a mi – dijo en voz baja no realizando que lo que decía no lo pensaba si no que lo hablaba hasta que fue muy tarde, pícaro el príncipe sonrío y se acerco a ella con burla en los labios.

- Entonces me extrañaste ¿no es verdad? … me extrañaste tanto que tu primer pensamiento fui yo – dijo acercándose muy peligrosamente a su rostro lo que por supuesto puso nerviosa a la joven que lo giro molesta y sonrojada

– por supuesto que no, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar… - grito enojada – si crei haberte visto... fue porque crei haber … haber sentido algo extraño en tu ki … y me preocupe … de acuerdo solo eso.

- ¿Algo extraño?

- Oh vamos no se como describirlo solo … crei… que estabas triste por algo y cuando abrí los ojos para buscarte tu estabas ahí… - dijo la chica aun sin mirarle – si tu real trasero no fuera tan delicado no me preocuparía tanto por ti

- ¿Disculpa delicado?, ¿que quieres decir con …?

- Ya basta tengo cosas que hacer, iré a romperle un par de dientes al tipo que me hizo esto – dijo la chica dispuesta a entrar en la nave

- Espera creo que no podrás hacer eso

- ¿Que?

- El hombre que peleo contigo se marcho y destruyo el planeta, por poco tu y Nappa no logran salir de ahí

- Nappa … es verdad ahora recuerdo el me salvo

- Fue el quien te trajo aquí

- Supongo que … debo darle las gracias

- Lo haras después, por ahora debemos de ir al palacio y hablar con mi padre algo más ha pasado.

La nave aterrizo en la entrada principal del hangar, la que les llevaría directo a la sala del trono, Vegeta ya esperaba por ellos, pronto su furia creció al oír el mensaje de los jóvenes

- entonces fue el mismo hombre que les ataco anteriormente

- si estoy segura de eso

- no quedo nada del planeta padre, pero eso no es todo antes de llegar a ellos recibimos un mensaje del planeta kemeo, o bueno tratamos de recibirlo pues llego incompleto

- ¿que dices?

- Padre algo esta pasando en ese planeta y creo que va más allá de esta guerra … creo que es hora de una misión diplomática, de aclarar esto de una vez por todas, antes de que se vuelva algo incontrolable.

- ¿Que insinúas?

- tal vez esta guerra después de todo no ha sido empezada por los Kameos, puede que incluso ellos estén dentro de la misma trampa - dio un paso al frente el chico - Quiero ir al planeta para descifrar lo que esta pasando

- Trunks eso es muy peligroso - aclaro su padre

- Es necesario, quizás no seamos sólo nosotros los que estamos en peligro

El Rey sabía que aquello era peligroso pero su hijo tenía razón, acepto aún con miedo que nadie más que Pan pudo notar en sus ojos, pues ella lo sentía también al dejar partir al joven de cabello lila. El príncipe salio de la sala seguido de la chica que corría para alcanzarle.

- ¿estas loco?, te estas entregando en bandeja de plata

- ¿preocupada? - pregunto picaro el chico, Pan se dio cuenta de su burla, ahora sabía ella como se había sendido el cuando ella se marcho sola a aquel planeta

- dime que no haces esto sólo por darme una lección - grito ella furiosa

- no del todo, Pan si ellos me atacan comenzara oficialmente la guerra y saben que no podrán contra nosotros y si no al menos descubriré quien es nuestro verdadero enemigo

- Trunks … - decía la joven sin saber que hacer, saber que se marchaba de alguna forma le estaba creando una terrible sensación en el pecho, como si perdiera algo… algo especial para ella … no quería que se marchara y un deseo surgió entonces en ella abrazándolo sin darse cuenta, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho

- descuida estaré bien … - dijo apartándola de él dándole un leve beso en la frente – y si no tendrás todo el derecho de ir y patear traseros por mi- dijo antes de marcharse para entrar por la puerta al angar en donde su nave se encontraba, Pan acerco su mano a su pecho por inercia mientras lo miraba partir.


	8. Respuestas

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Una semana, una semana había pasado desde que él se marchara y todo para ella parecía tan diferente, ¿a caso de verdad …?, no que tontería, a ella no le pasaban esas cosas tan cursis. Continuo su camino por los pasillos del palacio mientras su mente seguía haciendo preguntas sin respuesta.

-¡Pan! – le grito una voz en el fondo sacándole un gran susto, al girarse la pelinegra pudo notar a la chica de cabello azul detrás de ella sonriéndole – ¿en donde has estado?, te he buscado por todas partes

- En ningún lugar realmente - contesto sin energía la nieta de Goku

-¿Estas bien Pan?

-yo... es solo que... ¿Cómo es posible que todo por aquí este tan tranquilo mientras Trunks esta en un planeta enemigo?

- Pan él esta en una misión diplomática, sabe lo que hace y busca respuestas a una guerra que tal vez no exista

- ¡Lo se!- grito Pan – pero no confío en que así sea yo … debería... ayudarle- miro la expresión confundida de Bura- .. ah- se sonrojo- no mal interpretes... yo le prometi a tu madre que cuidaría de él... eso es todo

- ¿si?- pregunto más confundida e insistente la princesa- ¿Pan lo extrañas? – la miró inocente la chica de cabello azul sin querer decir nada, solo buscando una respuesta

- Yo …- dijo sin saber que decir, entonces una furia se apodero de ella obligándole a dar la vuelta para alejarse – solo déjame en paz

- ¡Pan!- grito Bura

- ¡Quiero estar sola! – grito la chica mientras se marchaba, la chica de cabello azul la miro preocupada, estaba por alcanzarla cuando una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

- Déjala estará bien

-¿Pero Goten?

- esa su forma de ser no le gusta demostrar mucho sus sentimiento y odia que la gente los vea en ella, créeme, estará bien

Pan camino con pasos largos y pesados hasta una de las terrazas del castillo, estaba increíblemente molesta, sentía una furia irremediable, y no sabía porque … no, mentía si lo sabía, la falta de la presencia de Trunks le molestaba, era … como si de verdad le hiciera falta, le preocupaba y … le …extrañaba.

-¡no seas tonta! – grito aun más molesta

- ¿panny que sucede?

- Abuelo

Goku se acerco hasta ella para mirarla preocupado, la joven no estaba bien podía notarlo y entendía porque tal vez incluso mejor mejor que la chica

- yo .. abuelo yo

- se que estas molesta Pan

- es una tontería – dijo girándose pero su abuelo se acerco a ella sonriéndole

- panny nada que te moleste a ti es una tontería, entiendo como te sientes, no sabes lo que pasa contigo y el sentimiento te asusta ¿no es verdad?

- abuelo - dijo dándole un abrazo, eso siempre la calmaba desde que era una niña

- Todo estará bien ya lo verás, al final tu misma lo entenderás – la soltó y entro al palacio para continuar con sus labores dejando a una pensativa Pan. Mientras tanto en la gran sala del Rey se recibía un mensaje por parte del príncipe.

- Trunks informa - le dijo su padre a través de la pantalla

- Padre nos han tomado el pelo todo este tiempo

-¿Que quieres decir? - se levanto el Rey de su asiento mientras hablaba

- todas las ciudades del planeta Kameu están completamente destruidas, no hay ni un solo ser con vida en el lugar… bueno tal vez uno … encontramos a un sobreviviente pero sigue inconsciente

- trailo enseguida al planeta le sacaremos la verdad

- si … padre hay algo más… descubrimos … dos naves sayajin en el lugar, una más reciente que otra … y … el cadáver de uno de nuestros guerreros... - guardo silencio por un momento- Padre, el sayajin llevaba ya mucho tiempo de muerto

- significa ... que si hay un traidor entre nosotros

- nuestro informante en Kameu llevaba ya meses muerto, no pudo ser el quien nos informara del ejercito y la posible guerra contra ellos … creo que el traidor tomo su lugar...

La tarde comenzaba a caer en el planeta rojo, Pan estaba sentada en el barandal de uno de los balcones cuando algo llamo su atención proyectando en su rostro de inmediato una sonrisa

- es el, volvió – dijo la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar hasta la sala de lanzamiento en donde llegaría la nave del príncipe, varios soldados ya se encontraban ahí para esperarle, pronto su nave se diviso en el cielo mientras se acercaba hasta que finalmente toco suelo, las puertas se abrieron dejándole salir. Pan aun estaba detrás de un de las columnas indecisa por acercase, Trunks descendió de su nave y los soldados a los lados se inclinaron respetuosamente, la pelinegra estaba por acercarse cuando de pronto una voz chillona se escucho en el fondo

- Trunks volviste – dijo Maritl mientras corría con los brazos extendidos hasta el joven de cabello lila, de un brinco rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico depositando un apasionado y sorpresivo beso en los labios del mismo que por inercia cerro los ojos. Pan no quiso … o no pudo continuar mirando la escena, simplemente dio la vuela y se retiro.

-¿Maritl que crees que haces?- pregunto molesto el heredero al trono

- Oh Trunks te extrañe tanto

- No debes de comportante tan irrespetuosamente frente a mi, no te atrevas a volver a besarme o acercarte a mi de esa manera – contesto el joven molesto mientras la hacia a un lado para continuar con su camino ante la cara de sorpresa y de fastidio de la chica

Lo primero era hablar con su padre y así lo hizo, paso horas explicándole al rey lo que había encontrado, un planeta desierto, los pueblos y las personas destruidas, hombres o soldados sin vida en el lugar, el único sobreviviente estaba bajo escombros y su mente estaba ya más apagada que viva. Lo más sorprendente habían sido las dos naves sayajin, por el tiempo de estancia era más que evidente que la segunda había llegado al lugar mucho tiempo después y su ocupante había matado el primero de un sólo ataque.

- Nappa usa el número de la nave e investiga quien fue el ultimo en usarla

- Si señor

- Radittz ¿quién era nuestro espía oficial en el planeta?

- El soldado de segunda clase Niam, investigamos el tiempo y por lo visto dejo de comunicarse por dos semanas hasta antes de que los nuevos reportes con indicios de guerra llegaran

- Quien fuera que lo mato, tomo su nombre y continuo mandando mensajes, errados por lo visto - dijo Trunks serio

- ¿Pero que es lo que pretendía alertándonos de un guerra invisible?- se pregunto el Rey ante la situación tan extraña

Pan miraba las estrellas desde lo alto de aquel árbol verde, ella y el se habían hecho amigos mucho tiempo atrás, era un sitio en el cual podía meditar sus problemas, trataba de mantener su mente en blanco pero de vez en cuando se proyectaban en ella imágenes de lo pasado en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Aquel beso... ¿por que le molestaba tanto?, sabía como era Trunks con las chicas y por supuesto para él era de lo más normal el que le trataran de esa forma... maldita sea.

- al fin te encuentro Pan – grito el príncipe desde el suelo mirando a la joven que ahora le miraba también sorprendida

- Trunks… - dijo mientras descendía

- ¿Se puede saber por que no fuiste a recibirme?... esperaba un gran saludo de mi compañera de combate…

- Yo … - no quiso mencionar nada que fuera incomodo, no tenía derecho de reclamar nada... y no es que quisiera hacerlo o por lo menos eso se decía así misma, estaba feliz de que el regresara y eso era lo importante - Creo que estuve distraída, pero me alegra que volvieras, ¿todo salió bien?

- vienen grandes problemas y creo que tendremos que entrenar arduamente

- Claro – dijo ella sonriéndole no muy convincente, mientras la escena con la otra chica se metía en su mente nuevamente

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el joven preocupada al verla tan desganda

- No es nada solo … aaa … estoy algo cansada … tu sabes - dijo algo nerviosa y para su sorpresa el joven solo le sonrió acercándose un poco a ella

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Pan – dijo perdiéndose en su mirada, en el aroma de la chica que el viento que soplaba le proporcionaba, era tan hermosa, tan sorprendentemente fuerte y dura, y al mismo tiempo dulce ... todo lo que necesitaba para dejarlo hechizado y completamente ... "¿enamorado?" se pregunto. Pan le miro también, se dio cuenta de que ahora que estaba frente a ella su enojo se marchaba, toda su molestia se perdía en el pasado y ahora se sentía completa.. no podía negarlo más le había extrañado y mucho, volvió perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules y por alguna razón su mirada la sonrojo por lo que agacho el rostro confundida.

- Deja de mirarme así- dijo la chica mientras se hacía hacia atrás alejándose de el

- ¿A que... te refieres Pan? – pronuncio el chico en una especie de susurro mientras se acercaba a ella tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara nuevamente, estaban cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro y eso comenzó a poner muy nerviosa a la chica

- Por favor no … no hagas esto – dijo mientras veía al chico aproximarse aún más a ella muy despacio, cerrando la distancia entre ellos cada vez más, mirándola profundamente, como hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, perdido en sus impulsos y motivado por sus deseos ... su deseo por ella...

- Entonces deja de ser tan tentadora .. – le dijo ya en un susurro muy, muy suave frente a los labios de la chica, la distancia mínima entre ellos no duro más tiempo, Pan abrió los ojos por un momento al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos pero pronto la sensación le hizo cerrarlos, el chico poso una mano en su cintura mientras la otra le sostenía la nuca acercándola más a él, la joven ante su calor subió sus manos por su pecho hasta que se colocaron alrededor de su cuello profundizando más el beso, proyectando ya pasión mientras abrían los labios el uno para el otro, mientras pequeños suspiros y gemidos emitidos por uno eran atrapados en los oídos del otro.

- ¡Trunks! ¿estas aquí?- se escucho la voz de Bulma en el fondo, se acercaba a ellos, los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente antes de que la hermosa reina les viera en el jardín, Pan estaba apenada y no podía mirar a ninguno de los dos, pronto le hizo una reverencia a su reina y se marcho

- ¿Trunks hijo que pasa?

- Nada madre...

- cielos creo que interrumpí algo ¿no es verdad...? - pregunto apenada Bulma

- tal vez fue lo mejor ... no se que paso conmigo... con nosotros... yo - dijo confundido el príncipe, todo eran tan extraño pero tan tan normal para él al mismo tiempo, tan natural.

- cada vez es más fuerte ...- susurro la mujer de cabello azul

- más... ¿fuerte? ... ¿de que hablas madre?

- no es nada ... yo creo que ...- trato de decir mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero Trunks se paro justo frente a ella tomándola de los brazos

- madre ... ¿que es lo que sabes?, por favor dímelo- Bulma no pudo negarse ante la suplica de su hijo por lo que le pidió que la siguiera hasta uno de los cuartos del palacio donde podrían platicar mejor, ordenaron una bebida caliente y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones. La reina comenzó con la historia de la visita al hospital y del encuentro del chico con la bebe, Trunks abrió los ojos completamente ante el recuerdo... la memoria de haberla cargado y de haber sentido que todo su ser le pertenecía a ella y ella a el, que su mundo había cambiado y que ahora ya no estaría completo sin ella ... la había elegido como su pareja ... era ella a quien había estado buscando por todos esos años, la mujer perfecta que ninguna otra chica podía llenar - ahora lo entiendo ... ahora se porque ella ...-

- Trunks la has amado toda tu vida... pero tu eras tan joven que ... creímos que era momentáneo y no insistimos, además tu padre no estaba muy contento que digamos

- Papa - dijo el chico mirándola - papa odia a su familia... a su abuelo... ¿por que?

- es una tontería, tu abuelo el antiguo rey lleno a tu padre toda su vida con ideas de grandeza, le dijo que estaba destinado a ser el primer super sayajin, pero durante la guerra con el malvado emperador, Goku ... kakarotto logro trasformarse primero, quitándole el honor ... o al menos eso es lo que dice tu padre...no dejes que eso se interponga Trunks .. ahora que sabes la verdad... sabrás que hacer...- dijo Bulma antes de levantarse para salir del cuarto mientras su hijo se sumia en su pensamiento.

* * *

Hola ... me paso diciendo "feliz año nuevo" a estas alturas, pero espero que se la pasen muy muy bien y que cumplan con sus propositos de año nuevo... de los mios por supuesto es ponerme al corriente con todos mis fanfics jajaja... espero les gusten...saludines pines...!


	9. Amor

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

El rey miraba por la ventana del salón del trono las miles de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, su mente divagaba entre recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros no tan gratos, pronto detrás de él se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un hombre alto y calvo al recinto.

- señor tengo el informe sobre la nave – dijo Nappa mirando a su Rey

- ¿y bien? – pregunto sin mirarlo aún Vegeta

- Su alteza, esta nave tiene una proclamación real

- ¿Cómo que una proclamación real? – dijo cuando finalmente se giro al hombre que le hablaba

- Señor, su padre ordeno que esta nave no volviera al planeta, de acercarse los guerreros tenían la orden de destruirla – los ojos del rey se abrieron de par en par al oír las palabras de su fiel soldado, giro su rostro no creyendo lo que le decían, ahora lo sabía, sabía quien había sido el traidor …

- Vete… y no le digas a nadie lo que me has contado, arreglaremos esta situación después – Nappa le hizo una reverencia marchándose, el rey giro su vista de nueva cuenta a la gran ventana mientras de sus labios salía un pequeño susurro- … Tarble …

Era un nuevo día, el momento para el entrenamiento pronto llegaría, Pan se había levantado muy temprano aquella mañana, la verdad era que no había podido dormir muy bien durante la noche y sus frustrados intentos la llevaron a salir molesta de su cama, el sueño no llego nunca a ella debido a la memoria que le inundaba, al calor que despertaba en su vientre al recordar los suaves labios del príncipe sobre los suyos y los deseos que los mismos habían despertado en ella. Ahora disfrutaba de un cálido baño para alistarse y llegar a la sala de práctica, las suaves gotas recorrían su piel despacio refrescándola, pero pronto otra sensación se apodero de ella, soñando, imaginando que eran las fuertes manos y los suaves labios del chico de cabello lila, morena piel y ojos claros, los que recorrían su cuerpo, los que tocaban su cuello y humedecían su piel. Despertó al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos sonrojada no sólo por ellos si no por el eminente calor en su bajo vientre que ahora perecía no calmarse, no teniendo opción cambio de caliente a fría el agua de su baño.

Salió de su cuarto con fuerza rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento, hoy haría hasta lo imposible por concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por la cercanía de su compañero de pelea. Al abrirse las puertas y para su sorpresa observo que el joven heredero ya se encontraba calentando en el lugar.

- Creí que no vendrías – comento el chico aún de espaldas a ella serio

- sólo llegue un poco tarde no hay porque alarmarse - pronuncio ella sin importancia mientras comenzaba a calentar

- en realidad pensé que no te presentarías pues… yo… nosotros ... de hecho yo lamento si… la noche anterior yo… - trato de decir Trunks buscando conversación con ella, cercanía con ella, pero la chica lo interrumpió

- ¿lo dices por el beso?… por favor como si eso hubiera sido gran cosa

- creí que sería gran cosa para ti…– dijo el joven sin la intención de decir nada entre palabras, pero el comentario enfado a la joven que le miro con rabia, ¿a caso un beso del príncipe debía de ser gran cosa para ella?... ¿era eso lo que trataba de decir?, que debía de sentirse ... "halagada". La media sonrisa en el rostro del chico no hizo más que profundizar el ya mal pensamiento de la chica que se lanzo envuelta en furia contra él, se burlaba de ella por el beso, y ella se sentía mal consigo misma por desearlo a el también, su enojo creció, Trunks apenas y pudo defenderse, levanto su rodilla y la golpeo en el estomago alejándola, Pan estiro la mano al piso deteniéndose antes de llegar lejos, se transformo en super sayajin mientras volaba hasta su contrincante chocando su puño contra su mejilla, esto enfado al joven príncipe que al momento se transformo también recibiéndola con su defensa. Los ataques de la chica comenzaban a dejar de ser por entrenamiento, realmente estaba furioso con él y era evidente que buscaba descargar toda esa frustración en él, el ataque era tan insistente que finalmente logro enfurecer al muchacho contestando del mismo modo.

- ¡Basta Pan! no pienso continuar con este juego … detente ahora – le grito pero la joven no entendió, continuaron con ataques y defensas buscando herir al otro, Trunks tomo la decisión entonces de detenerla, la provoco para que le atacara y esta así lo hizo, cuando la chica estaba por llegar a él, el joven de cabello lila desapareció con su velocidad reapareciendo sobre ella, la derribo hasta el suelo dejándola boca arriba, sujetándola de las muñecas y deteniéndola con su peso sobre ella.

- ¿Que te sucede Pan?, ¿por que me atacas de esta forma? - dijo el joven a centímetros del rostro de ella ejerciendo fuerza sobre su agarre en sus muñecas

- ¡Déjame tranquila!

- ¡No hasta que me digas que sucede!

- Ya te dije que no es nada – forcejearon pero no cambiaban de posición, por alguna razón la chica forcejeaba pero no intentaba realmente soltarse de su agarre, en realidad lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba de tenerlo tan cerca, de sentir su delicioso cuerpo sobre el de ella, de poder, aunque disimuladamente admirar los ojos azules que ahora le miraban profundamente, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos, tan accesibles … tan tentadores…

No resistió más, acerco su rostro al de él y le beso suavemente en los labios, el joven no lo esperaba, pero no se negó al placer de sentirla de nuevo, por el contrario correspondió el beso agregando mucha más pasión … mucho más deseo. Pan levanto sus brazos y con ellos rodeo el cuello del príncipe juntándolo más a ella, Trunks sentía los suaves y calidos labios de la joven sobre los suyos profundizar aún más el beso y eso le hacía perder poco a poco el control, deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la cintura de la chica que ahora arqueaba su espalada ante la maravillosa reacción que provocaba la cercanía del joven, mientras que la otra mano del mismo se perdía en su cabello negro sosteniendo su nuca. Pan no podía resistirse al hombre sobre ella, su aroma, su calor, su cuerpo, sus músculos, todo en él era una droga para Pan y deseaba tanto … tenerlo… sentirlo ...

Trunks podía sentir en ella su deseo por él, sentía su Ki enredándose con el suyo, volviéndose uno, ella quería ser suya como el quería ser de ella, un deseo que había acompañado al peli lila toda su vida hasta que finalmente la recordó, hasta que finalmente la encontró, ya no quería seguir esperando ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, tenía que hacerla suya ahora.

La joven suspiro al sentirlo abrazarla con más fuerza, pero entonces su mente le traiciono mostrándole la imagen del príncipe besando a Maritl, ese chico ahora con ella podría ser portador de la sangre real pero era más que conocido por su fama con la mujeres del reino, por su diversión con ellas, ¿con maritl se había divertido? ¿ahora pensaba jugar con ella también?, el pensamiento le dolió haciendo que empujara al joven aun lado para liberarse de él, este la miro sin entender mientras en los ojos de ella se mostraban unas cuantas lagrimas y una profunda tristeza…

Pan se levanto sin decir nada y se marcho, Trunks salio tras ella pero esta ya había desaparecido en el corredor, le busco por todo el palacio sin éxito, era obvio que por el momento no podría acercarse a ella, incluso había desaparecido su ki para no ser molestada.

Maritl esperaba en el jardín deprimida, llorando ante el desprecio del príncipe, había jurado que había sentido cierta atracción entre ellos cuando se conocieron y ahora era más que claro que el joven no quería siquiera mirarla, la idea le hizo llorar mucho más…

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto una voz en el fondo, cuando la chica giro para verle noto ante ella la presencia de la princesa, su rostro cambio a una de mucho más tristeza

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué tu hermano no me quiere?- pregunto desconsolada la mujer

- no me digas que tu también caíste en sus embrujos – suspiro – mi hermano no es de esos hombres a los que les guste estar con una chica, me temo que sigue buscando a la correcta

- ¿y yo que soy?- le dijo aún con lagrimas, Bura suspiro y coloco una mano en su hombro antes de hablar

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar a alguien más, alguien con quien te puedas identificar mejor … alguien ...

- Creo que se a que te refieres – interrumpió Martil mientras su mirada permanecía fija en la figura que se acercaba a ellas, Bura giro su rostro también sólo para darse cuenta de quien se trataba, Goten iba directo a ellas con su bella sonrisa para saludarlas, pero antes de lograr estar totalmente frente a las chicas, se vio con una de ellas directamente frente a él, Marith se había levantado parándose frente a el chico ante la sorpresa de la princesa.

- Hola mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Maritl

- Mucho … gusto .. yo soy Son Goten - contesto el chico nervioso

- Espera ¿eres un Son?, eres descendiente de kakarotto ¿no es verdad?

- Si así es

- Él es el hijo de Bardok el sayajin que inicio la revolución

- ¿Tu sabes sobre eso?- pregunto alegre Goten mientras la chica le sonreía con Bura en el fondo

- Pero claro que lo se, todo el mundo lo sabe, Bardok fue el que alentara a sus compañero a pelear contra friza en una de las cantinas del planeta, al poco tiempo lo siguió el rey y finalmente tu padre mato al emperador volviéndose el primer super sayajin del planeta- decía emocionada la guerrera mientras Bura le veía con la mirada caída, ella desconocía toda aquella historia, a su padre no le gustaba contar mucho sobre lo pasado en esa pelea y por lo visto Maritl sabía más de Goten que ella.

- ¿Podría entrenar contigo? – dijo Martil- sería un gran honor tener un combate contigo

- Claro ¿por que no? – dijo Goten inocente en respuesta, ambos se despidieron de la princesa que no supo que decir ni que pensar aunque por dentro se moria por detenerlos… por detenerlo a él y estrellas su puño en el rostro de aquella chica… aunque no sabía porque de aquel deseo simplemente los miro marcharse

Vegeta continuaba pensativo en la gran sala del trono buscando una solución, en ese momento entro su hijo con la mente en otro lado, no había podido encontrar a Pan y deseaba tanto entender lo pasado con ella, explicarle que ha estado enamorado de ella desde niños, que ambos se habían escogido para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, que con sostenerla en sus brazos cuando bebe había cambiado su mundo.

- ¿y a ti que te paso? – dijo sonriente su padre sospechando

- no fue nada padre, mejor me retiro no sabía que estabas aqui– dijo Trunks como queriendo salir del problema pero la voz del Rey le paro.

- hmm, te apresuraste y se asusto ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Que? - pregunto con sorpresa y enojo en su mirada el joven de cabello lila

- Eres demasiado impulsivo.. igual que tu madre

- ¿Que puedes saber tu?

- Se lo suficiente, se que ella siente exactamente lo mismo que tu, sabe que te pertenece y tu a ella, pero no entiende el porque, ella te escogió a ti cuando niños, pero era muy infante aun para distinguirlo, por eso no lo comprende ahora

- ¿Y que se supone que haga?

- Demostrarle… - dijo el rey antes de salir de la sala.

Trunks tenía ya la respuesta, no la entendía muy bien pero sabía que el primer paso era encontrarla, mostrarle lo que sentía, lo que ambos sentían, salio corriendo de la sala hasta encontrar a Goten en el área de entrenamiento con Maritl

- ¡Goten!, finalmente te encuentro

- ¿Que sucede?

- Pan salió del castillo y necesito encontrarla

- Se molesto contigo supongo - dijo sonriente el chico mirando divertido al príncipe

- ... Goten

- Sólo hay un lugar al cual iría de estar molesta….

Aquel era uno de los poco lugares en los que había abundante vegetación, de color rojiza por supuesto pero en gran medida, lo que hacia hermoso aquel paisaje era la pequeña cascada que se dejaba caer a los lados, llenando el espacio con su suave corriente, Pan estaba sentada debajo de uno de los árboles, confundida, perdida en los recuerdos, las sensaciones y la duda, de pronto un sonido y una presencia la alertaron, se levanto en posición alarmada pero al ver al joven de cabello lila se tranquilizo un poco, pero solo un poco.

- Goten me dijo que te encontraría aquí

- no sabe guardar secretos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Hablar contigo

- No es necesario, lo mejor es que me vaya ... ya no te soy útil en tu entrenamiento... - dijo tratando de marcharse pero la mano de Trunks en su brazo la pararon girándola para estar frente a él, la chica le miro molesta tratando de salir, pero la otra mano del chico en su mejilla le calmaron

- No te marches Pan… no ahora… creo que es hora de que sepamos la verdad entre nosotros, de lo que hemos sentido por mucho tiempo, y de lo que sentimos ahora

- Trunks yo no creo que … - no termino la frase pues los labios del joven sobre los de ella le callaron, el beso era profundo pero por sobretodo lleno de sentimiento, ese que el quería demostrarle a ella, la abrazo por la cintura mientras le seguía besando, al mismo tiempo ella le rodeaba con los brazos por el torso perdiéndose en lo calido de su cuerpo.

- Quiero que seas mia…para siempre Pan

- ¿Que?

- Te amo – le confeso sin rodeos mientras la chica se perdía en sus ojos escuchando sus palabras- te he amado toda mi vida, pero he estado tan perdido tratando de encontrarte que olvide que era lo que estaba buscando... - la tomo de la barbilla mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos esperando por su respuesta, Pan no sabía que contestar, cerro sus ojos escuchando sus propios sentimientos que se volvieron diferentes y al mismo tiempo familiares al estar en sus brazos, esa felicidad que solo junto a él podía experimentar la había sentido solo en contadas ocasiones ... sólo en sus encuentros con él ... ningún otro ser en el universo la hacía sentir como lo hacía él, entonces paso, abrió los ojos y lo entendió finalmente... lo amaba, no sabía como ni cuando pero lo amaba y quería estar a su lado, ella también lo deseaba… se lo había confesado a si misma y estaba ahora feliz de estar entre sus brazos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, este era el príncipe de todos los sayajines, el heredero al trono … unirse a el sería …

- No puedo – dijo asustada – no puedo, no soy lo que buscas... yo – Trunks entendió la preocupación de la chica y la abrazo para susurrarle

- Pan eres todo lo que he buscado toda mi vida y lo supe cuando tan solo era un niño…Pan quiero que estés a mi lado, te quiero... te quiero como mi reina – Pan lo miro a los ojos y noto en el la sinceridad … lo amaba y él a ella, tan solo eso importaba, se paro de puntitas y le beso de nuevo, enseñándole, mostrándole que era lo que sentía por él.

- Entonces muéstrame, ámame ... tu eres mi Rey

El príncipe abrió sus labios para decirle algo pero los labios de Pan se posaron sobre los suyos primero, las manos de la chica llegaron a su pecho y poco a poco subieron, desplazándose luego a sus brazos, subiendo por sus marcados músculos mientras las manos de él se aferraban más a su cintura, sintiendo una maravillosa corriente eléctrica subiendo por su espina. Los labios del chico se separaron de los de ella recorriendo su camino por su cuello hasta el delicado lóbulo de su oreja besándolo con lentitud, con pasión ...

– ...oh ...Trunks .. – susurro con deseo la joven sin remedio con tan solo sentir su calido aliento mientras el peli lila pronunciaba su nombre en su oído. "debo ir despacio"- pensó el joven – "no deseo asustarla en algo nuevo para ella" se dijo así mismo mientras se separaba un poco para mirarla, la joven no quería parar y simplemente se acerco a él para besarlo nuevamente, de un simple beso lo profundizo hasta uno apasionado, casi salvaje.

Las armaduras se desprendieron de sus cuerpos al igual que las telas elásticas, pronto su piel estaba tan desnuda como su alma. Por un segundo quedaron frente a frente, mirándose, Trunks la beso nuevamente, sus manos en su cintura subieron despacio y con delicadeza por los lados de ella, mientras que la chica se perdía en la sensación de su piel junto a la del chico, de su suave pecho contra el duro de él.

Despacio ambos descendieron hasta sentarse levemente en el fresco pasto, Pan enlazo sus manos con las del chico, sus delicados dedos entre los del joven, dejo su peso caer sobre el pasto mientras jalaba de su amado quedando debajo de él, la simple sanación de su calido cuerpo sobre el de ella la hizo sentirse completa y protegida, el chico sostuvo su peso con una de sus manos mirándola, quitando un mecho de su brillante cabello negro de su rostro para llevarlo detrás de su oreja

- te amo – pronuncio mientras su mirada no se apartaba de la de ella

- te amo Trunks- el joven se inclino para besar su cuello, dejando un delicado camino de besos a lo largo de él, mientras su princesa suspiraba y dejaba de sus labios salir pequeños gemidos, notas musicales para el joven, la mejor melodía del mundo para sus oídos.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez mostrando el profundo amor que sentía por ella, las manos de la chica recorrieron su pecho bajando por su marcado abdomen delineándolo, sintiendo con sus dedos como cada músculo se contria al paso de su piel sobre la del joven, siguieron su camino hasta posarse tímidamente en la línea de su cintura, las fuertes manos del chico bajaron por su cuello recorriendo lentamente su camino hasta su pecho y luego deslizándose hasta su plano estomago acariciándolo, rodeando su cintura acercándola más a él, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos, la pasión los inundaba, la espalda de ella se arqueaba tentándolo mientras de los labios de el se escapaba un profundo gruñido, su mano patino por la curva de la cintura de la chica hasta su muslo acariciándolo, levantándolo despacio. Las manos de ella llegaron a su espalda recorriéndola jalando de ella para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, para sentirlo más de ella.

Los luceros en el cielo los iluminaban, el crecido pasto se movía con la suave brisa, mientras el sonido del agua corriendo competía con el sonido de su respiración agitada, Trunks recargaba su espalda en el tronco de aquel rojizo árbol mientras sus manos subían por la espalda de la chica en su regazo, sus labios no se apartaban de los de la joven que dejaba de un momento a otro escapar deliciosos gemidos de sus labios. Pan se aferro al cuello del chico mientras el joven posaba sus manos en su cadera con fuerza, rodeados por la intensidad de su demostración de amor, pronto esa misma intensidad nublo su mente mientras se acercaban al final, el joven libero los labios de la chica y con fuerza los coloco en el cuello de la misma, en la unión del cuello con el hombro mordiéndola, marcándola como suya, Pan actuando de la misma forma le mordió el cuello también, dejando la marca de que ahora el le pertenecía, forjando así su eterno lazo entre ellos.

Estaban cansados, jamás en su vida se habían sentido tan exhaustos, completos y unidos, ahora recostados el uno frente al otro y sin palabras, con tan solo la mirada se decían que se amaban, el viento volvió a soplar haciendo que Trunks acercara más a su amada cubriéndola con su cuerpo, protegiéndola de la intemperie con su capa, Pan acerco su rostro a su pecho recargándolo en su hombro, pronunciando su nombre antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

Trunks la observo por un largo tiempo antes de finalmente rendirse al sueño también, lo único que sabía era que la amaba, que al fin la había encontrado y que no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado.

* * *

Me tarde mucho pero al fin entrego el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, Feliz día del amor por cierto


	10. Para enamorarme

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

_Para enamorarme, no necesito tu consentimiento_  
_Dame un solo beso, que dure más que una mentira_

- Babasonicos - Curtis

* * *

- ¡ya lo saben!- grito un gran joven de cabello verde amarrado a su espalda a otro de cabello rosado que miraba el pabilo de la vela frente a él- encontraron la nave del enano y ahora saben quien estuvo en el planeta

- saben quien es el traidor a su raza – dijo con extrema tranquilidad el hombre de rosados mechones – pero no saben que pasará ahora…ese – comento poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo- … es el primer golpe… uno directo al control del rey Vegeta, control que ahora sabe que ya no posee sobre la situación

- Naiko… ellos tienen a una de las ratas de Kameo, Fits es un idiota y dejo a uno de los habitantes del planeta con vida, él dirá toda la verdad a mi hermano – hablo Tarble entrando al cuarto, mientras que Fits quitaba uno de sus mechones verdes de su cara para verlo mejor, mostrando su desprecio por el joven sayajin.

Naiko lo miro por un momento con sorpresa y luego sonrío de medio lado, era verdad aquel sobreviviente diría la verdad, pero más que verlo como un problema, esta era una oportunidad … una que llenaría de miedo a los "supuestos grandes guerreros del universo".

- es momento de actuar entonces…- pronuncio aún sonriendo

...

Vegeta daba pasos de un lado a otro mientras su reina leía un papel en sus manos detrás de el.

-¿pero este informe es cierto?-… ¿vegeta de verdad…? – no pudo continuar la hermosa mujer

- ya no tengo dudas al respecto – dijo el hombre parado ahora frente a la ventana

-¿pero por que tu hermano haría algo así?, ¿por que entregaría su planeta?

- No dudo por sus acciones después de lo que mi padre le hizo

- ¿vegeta? – pregunto en un susurro temiendo por la respuesta de su marido

-mi hermano … y una chica, una extraña criatura de uno de los planeta conquistados sentían cierta atracción el uno por el otro – dijo mirando a su esposa – pero tu sabes como era mi padre sobre las parejas "correctas" y el poder en la sangre, es obvio que la situación no fue de su agrado y tomo medidas al respecto- hablo con mucha más seriedad- … no hubo forma en la que Tarble pudiera evitarlo, y su respuesta ahora entiendo no fue la equivocada, yo también … - giro su rostro a su esposa, fijando sus ojos negros en los azules de ella – hubiera derramado lagrimas de haber sido tu la afectada – confeso mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la reina que tomo su mano en la suya.

- ¿que harás ahora? - hablo con suavidad la mujer

- no lo sé … y eso … eso es lo que más me preocupa- se giro de nuevo para darle la espalada - debo decir la verdad a mis hombres, deben de saber a lo que se enfrentan, decirles a ellos y a Trunks… todo – entonces recordó que no había visto a su hijo desde su charla anterior, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar las preocupaciones de su hijo, y le agradaba saber que por el momento era feliz – ¿en donde esta? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- no lo sé, no lo he visto desde ayer – comento la peli azul, cayendo en cuenta de que no lo había visto incluso en la cena y comenzó a preocuparse lo que noto el Rey acercándose a ella

- mujer no te preocupes, te aseguro que se encuentra bien… ahora se encuentra muy bien- sonrió Vegeta de medio lado.

...

Abrió los ojos despacio debido a la luz del sol que se posaba ya con algo de fuerza sobre sus parpados, por un momento se sintió confundida al no reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero al ver los fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura todo volvió a su mente, cada maravilloso momento ahora convertido en un recuerdo inolvidable. Sintió como esos brazos la jalaron más al fuerte pecho a su espalda, de pronto los labios del joven de cabello lila tomaron con dulzura tortura su cuello saboreándola.

- buenos días hermosa princesa – le dijo el joven ahora besando su oreja

- … que cursi – pronuncio la chica sonriéndole con ternura y alegría ante la declaración- …jeje.. disculpa no soy buena con esta clase de cosas… tan increíbles – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- y es por esa forma de ser que me encantas.. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios con lentitud y luego separándose de la chica recargando su frente en la de su amada- vamos debemos volver a casa… a nuestra casa

La joven pareja se vistió y emprendieron vuelo en cuanto estuvieron listos, pronto llegaron hasta el castillo en donde un grupo de soldados abrieron paso al verlos llegar, inmediatamente al notarlos se inclinaron con respeto a ellos lo que incomodo un poco a Pan, sorprendida de que a ella le reverenciaran también, aunque pronto noto el porque, se habían dado cuenta que Trunks había retirado parte de su largo cabello negro de su cuello con suavidad dejando que la marca de la mordida en ella se notara, al igual que levantaba levemente el rostro para mostrar la suya, la marca en los cuellos de ambos hacía más que obvia su ahora unión.

- yo… - trato de decir nerviosa la chica pero Trunks se acerco a su oído para hablarle

- ahora eres mi esposa, la princesa y futura reina del planeta, deben de tenerte respeto

- no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esto – pronuncio ella en un susurro

- tendrás que hacerlo… su alteza – dijo el príncipe mientras la tomaba de la mano para recorrer los pasillos del palacio sonriéndole pícaro – además muy pronto lo harán oficial a todo el planeta – comento sorprendiendo y apenando aún más a la chica

En la sala del trono dos familias esperaban, el rey Vegeta y su amada esposa en los tronos miraban a Goku y a su familia esperar y charlar en voz baja mientras esperaban a que la nueva joven pareja entrara al salón, todos parecían mostrar ansiedad por la llegada, todos menos Bura quien mantenía su vista fija en Goten y Maritl, esa chica ahora lo acompañaba a donde quiera que este fuera, tomándolo del brazo y en algunas ocasiones susurrándole algo al oído, lo que hacía que el chico sonriera tal vez de nerviosismo o de satisfacción, no lo sabía bien pero comenzaba a molestarle "debería ser yo quien le hiciera sonreír" pensó la chica preguntándose al mismo tiempo el origen de ese pensamiento.

De pronto la puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando entrar a Trunks y a Pan de la mano, quienes observaron a todos de manera sorprendida y sonrojados.

- ¿que sucede? – pregunto la chica nerviosa

- ¿que no es más que obvio?– contesto Videl del brazo de Gohan sonriendo, de pronto detrás de ellos llego corriendo Milk abrazando a su nieta con fuerza y lagrimas en los ojos

- oh mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer – lloraba – y ahora es la pareja del príncipe- siguió llorando mientras se giraba al joven de cabello lila amenazándolo con el dedo índice – más te vale que cuides bien de mi nieta o me las pagaras ¿entendiste?, no me importa que seas el príncipe, si le haces algo yo te romperé toda la …

- me da gusto que finalmente se reencontraran como se debe – dijo Goku tomando a su esposa por el cuello con suavidad tapando su boca para evitar que dijera algo que no debía

- al fin podrán estar juntos – dijo Bulma acercándose a ellos, abrazándolos con una sonrisa – me da gusto que después de tanto tiempo ahora se den cuenta de lo que sienten

- madre … - dijo Trunks apenado y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Gohan se acercaba a ellos

- antiguamente el pretendiente de la joven sayajin debía pelear con el padre de esta para ganarse el derecho a tenerla y su respeto – dijo mirándolo con dureza, Videl detrás de él también lo miro pero sabía a lo que iba – sin embargo tu te has ganado mi respeto con lo que has hecho por ella y por mi familia, además su corazón ha sido tuyo desde el principio de su tiempo en este mundo – le estiro la mano, la que el joven príncipe tomo de inmediato – por favor cuida bien de ella.

- Gracias papa – dijo la chica también al notar a su padre en orden con su ahora esposo, se acerco hasta el abrazándolo

- Si ya terminaron con todo este despliegue de cursilerías – dijo el Rey Vegeta bajando de su trono y caminando hasta la nueva pareja – es mi turno de hablar y he de decir que no estoy muy de acuerdo en la unión de mi línea de sangre con la del odioso kakarotto… - inmediatamente noto a Bulma mirándolo con molestia- pero he de aceptar que no hay joven más indicada en este planeta para ser la compañera de mi hijo y la futura reina – sonrío a la chica quien le sonrío también- ahora debemos hacerlo oficial al planeta, todos nuestros guerreros deben de conocerte y respetarte, esta noche haremos una gran ceremonia en donde anunciaremos su matrimonio, la unión a la sangre real.

Esa tarde comenzaron los preparativos para la ceremonia, las dos familias fueron vestidas con armaduras especiales, reales de miembros de primera clase adornadas con largas capas y el signo de la familia real, Pan en uno de los cuartos era vestida también con una armadura singular, cubría su pecho, con el signo de la familia real a su lado derecho, la maya negra que cubría parte de su cuerpo a excepción de las piernas, en los brazos brazaletes dorados cubrían el fin de las mangas, la armadura tenía pequeñas hombreras y una tela larga cruzaba por el frente y terminaba en su espalda en forma de una larga capa de color dorado, de su cintura para abajo poseía otro largo pedazo de tela que formaba una especie de faldón abierto por los lados mostrando sus piernas cubiertas por botas blanca y adornos dorados, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta por medio de otro aro dorado con el signo de la familia real grabado.

Trunks por otro lado también era vestido con una armadura especial, una pechera grande con detalles en dorados y por supuesto el signo en grande y a la derecha de la familia, una cadena por el centro sostenía la larga capa dorada también pero con el signo real bordado en ella, su maya negra cubría todo su cuerpo, largas y blancas botas con detalles dorados cubrían sus piernas, mientras que guantes blancos cubrían sus manos. Ya estaban listos para la ceremonia, ambos entrarían de la mano por las grandes puertas del salón hasta llegar a los pies del trono, en donde Rey y Reina se levantarían pidiéndoles a ellos lo mismo y luego se acercarían a la nueva pareja colocando una medalla especial en las armaduras de cada uno y luego entregando un par de estatuillas doradas del signo de la familia real como símbolo representante de su herencia al trono, finalmente los llevarían hasta el balcón principal del palacio en donde serían presentados en publico y así fue.

Cuando todo termino entraron al gran comedor para disfrutar de una cena especial con platillos de gala del planeta. Todos disfrutaban de las delicias de la mesa, Maritl había llegado ahí como pareja de Goten ante el descontento de Bura que no dejaba de mirarlos, el joven de cabello negro se ofreció a buscar bebidas para ambos mientras Maritl esperaba cerca de una de las columnas, su mirada se poso de pronto en la nueva princesa que por un momento se había separado del joven de cabello lila, con una delicada sonrisa se acerco a ella, era hora de aclarar las cosas.

- Pan – le dijo detrás de la chica que de inmediato se giro al oír su nombre

- Maritl…- pronuncio la joven mirándola con seriedad… tal vez esperando algo… que no llego, de pronto la otra chica estiro su mano a ella y Pan con prevención la tomo..

- Gano la mejor chica – dijo Maritl- y debo decir que me da gusto, realmente espero que tu y mi adorado Trunks sean muy felices, se los deseo de verdad

- … a aa… muchas gracias – dijo Pan sin entender del todo

- además de no ser porque me robaste, o más bien me gaste al joven príncipe no hubiera conocido a mi querido Goten, es un chico de lo más dulce y no pretendo dejarlo ir

- Goten… bueno el… el…- trato de decir la joven de cabello negro pero la chica frente a ella no dejaba de hablar de todas las virtudes de su tío.

Goten por otro lado estaba en la mesa de bebidas esperando por la de él y la de su compañera, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalada, Bura se había colocado exactamente detrás de él pero no había pronuncia palabra alguna, simplemente lo miraba, lo que por supuesto incomodo al chico.

- hola Bura …- hablo nervioso – ¿sucede algo?

- Supongo que no, aunque no te darías cuenta al estar tan entretenido con esa chica

- Disculpa…

- Ah te molesta que lo mencione – dijo la peli azul con los brazos cruzados

- ¿De que hablas?, no entiendo tu afirmación ni tu molestia PRINCESA – dijo remarcando el titulo, como recordándole en donde estaban y si sospechando que pasaba con ella, no era la primera vez que veía una escena y una actitud así en una chica

- Lo ves tengo razón, esa chica te tiene tan engatusado que no te enteras de nada, no te das cuenta de nada – le dijo la chica ya en un tono de voz mucho más alto

- ¿No me entero de nada?- dijo el joven en un tono un tanto burlón – ¿y de que debería enterarme princesa?, ¿debería darme cuenta de que tal vez estas celosa, Bura?- le pregunto sin más y con una sonrisa de medio lado a la chica de cabello azul que de pronto se quedo sin palabras, lo miro a los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada, su vergüenza fue tal que sin pensarlo y tal vez sin desearlo de verdad golpeo con la palma de su mano la mejilla del chico. Ahora era él quien se había quedado sin palabras y avergonzado ante la mirada de las personas junto él, que luego giraron su vista a la joven princesa que salía a toda prisa del salón rumbo al jardín, Goten no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer corrió tras ella, Maritl llego hasta el lugar sin haber presenciado la escena y al no encontrar al joven comenzó a buscarlo por el lugar … hasta que uno de los apuestos soldado le invito a bailar.

Bura llego hasta el jardín con sus ojos completamente cubiertos de lagrimas, no entendía que le había pasado, simplemente una increíble furia interna le había hecho caminar hasta el joven que se comportaba de manera tan atenta con aquella despreciable chica, ni siquiera sabía porque la odiaba tanto si sólo había entablado con ella una o dos palabras, pero la detestaba. Sin embargo su enojo parecía estar más enfocado a Goten, ese chico.. había entablado un amistad con ella, tal vez más … y además la había besado a ella, tal vez no había sido del todo en serio, pero la había besado a ella y no a Martil y para ella si había sido en serio.

- eres un cretino Goten .. – susurro la joven de cabello azul abrazándose a sí misma

- ¿por que?- pregunto el chico detrás de ella, la joven no había notado siquiera su presencia hasta que oyó su voz, su varonil y exquisita voz, lo miro sorprendida de tenerlo frente a ella.

- ¿que haces aquí?, ¿que es lo que quieres?

- Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti… Bura – le dijo acercándose más a ella – ¿que es lo que sucede?- la chica lo miro perdida en sus ojos pero simplemente se giro dándole la espalda

- ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡lárgate a la fiesta con tu ridícula pareja! – le grito tratando en balde de ocultar sus sentimientos

- No puedo…- le contesto tranquilo el joven lo que hizo que la princesa volteara a verle – no puedo regresar con mi pareja, porque ella esta aquí llorando sin razón en el jardín

- Goten…- susurro la chica

- Se que no debería decir nada Bura, tu eres la princesa, la hermosa hija del rey Vegeta, una sayajin de pelaje azul, única que llega solo cada cierto tiempo, que no puede ser entregada a cualquiera y yo…- dijo acercándose más a ella pero desviando su mirada – yo… solo soy yo, no he hecho nada grande como mi abuelo y mi padre, ni soy alguien especial, nada en particular como Pan y sin embargo Bura, yo creo que me he enamorado de ti – le confeso sin rodeos provocando en la chica escalofríos – si he estado con Maritl es porque trato de sacarte de mi mente, de mi corazón… pero es … es difícil, Bura por favor, si de algún modo te ofendí, por favor discúlpame, no me agrada verte en este estado…- le sonrío rascándose la cabeza como todos los miembros de su familia hacían, la chica lo tomo de la mejilla y para sorpresa de él lo beso, fue un beso rápido y dulce que termino pronto, pero sólo eso se necesito para que el fuego en el joven se prendiera acercándose a ella tomándola del cuello y de la cintura para capturar sus labios con feroz pasión, lo que la joven contesto de inmediato, se besaron con intensidad provocando en ellos leves gemidos, Bura perdía sus manos en el negro y fuerte cabello del hombre que la rodeaba con los brazos frotando su espalda, acercándola con brutal necesidad de tenerla cerca, de sentir su calor y su pequeño cuerpo amoldarse al suyo, el deseo la invadía a ella, jalaba de su cuello para poder disfrutar más de sus labios mientras una de sus piernas subía a la cintura del joven acercándolos aún más, deseaba tano poder tocarlo… y sentirlo de ella, los labios del chico de pronto bajaron a su cuello dejando húmedos y pequeños besos en la blanca piel, la intensidad de sus acciones aumentaba a gran velocidad y de pronto se detuvieron...

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Bura aun agitada pero asustada, mientras sentía por medio de su ki una gran presencia que se acercaba al planeta, más específicamente a la ciudad

- No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno, vamos hay que regresar – le dijo ofreciendo su mano a la chica que tomo de inmediato, ambos corrieron rumbo al salón.

* * *

Hola!

Un capitulo más, sigo trabajando y ya tengo la continuación pero últimamente me ha costado un poco de trabajo acomodar y dejar cada idea como quiero para que provoque bellas sensaciones en el lector (o por lo menos esa es la idea)


	11. Principio

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Todos los soldados y los guerreros en el palacio comenzaron a tomar posiciones, a estar alertas para lo que venía, la gran nave se acercaba a ellos, el poderoso ki estaba por tocar tierra.

- Bulma llévate a Bura y quédense en el interior del palacio, mandare guardias para que estén con ustedes- Dijo el hombre de cabello puntiagudo sin mirar a su mujer, de espaldas a ella.

- Vegeta… - trato de protestar la peli azul pero su esposo no se inmuto siquiera

- Por favor… es importante – La reina sólo asintió con la cabeza, entendió lo que Vegeta pretendía, muchos podrían decir cualquier cosa de su marido, que era frío y cruel, sin embargo ella y sólo ella sabía que era todo lo contrario, desde sus primero encuentros cuando jóvenes hasta ahora ya como pareja, aquel hombre no había hecho más que protegerla y buscar la felicidad para ella y para su familia y a su modo lo hacía a la perfección. Sintió que el ki de su hija se acercaba y espero por ella que ya entraba al salón hasta ellos seguida por Goten, una vez ahí tomo de su mano y de la de Milk para entrar al castillo, observando a un agradecido Goku. Kakarotto y los demás ya estaban en el salón más que preparados para atacar, tan sólo esperaban por la orden de su rey. De pronto se escucharon miles de explosiones en las afueras, en la ciudad, los ecos de los gritos de los guerreros al combate llegaban hasta los inicios del majestuoso palacio. Las dos familias se asomaron al gran balcón para observar sin palabras el fuego y los edificios cayendo a lo lejos, el coraje comenzaba a sentirse en ellos, al igual que la preocupación… y en el fondo miedo.

- Pan ve con mi madre y mi hermana al interior del palacio, ahí estarás segura. – pronuncio despacio el príncipe a su amada esposa parada detrás de él.

- No…- dijo ella casi de inmediato- no me hagas esto Trunks , no lo hagas, no me dejes a un lado por lo que somos ahora.

- Pan … - se giro para mirarla directo a los ojos

- Yo también soy una guerrera sayajin, mi orgullo como tal esta presente todo el tiempo… por favor no me hagas cambiarlo, no me hagas perderlo, yo también quiero pelear.

- Pan, no sólo eres eso ahora, eres la futura reina de nuestro imperio, pero por sobre todo eres mi esposa – se acerca a ella y la toma del cuello delicadamente – no puedo arriesgarme a perderte. – pronuncia el joven a milímetros de sus labios

- Trunks… - contesta la chica en un susurro para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios – ten confianza en mi – el joven no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente de medio lado, esa era su chica, su esposa, su reina, toda una guerrera llena de valor y energía siempre dispuesta a pelear, por eso era que la amaba, por esa bella actitud.

- Promete volver a mi … – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, Vegeta finalmente se lanzó al vuelo seguido de Goku y Gohan, Trunks sabía que esa era la señal por lo que dio indicaciones, - Pan, ustedes deberán defender la ciudad, tu y Goten reúnan a un grupo de hombres, de guerreros y comiencen con la defensa y a ayudar a los pobladores, nosotros interceptaremos la nave enemiga y esperaremos por ustedes para la batalla – dijo antes dar la vuelta y partir al cielo también.

Bura miraba por la ventana mientras más explosiones se escuchaban en el fondo, la gran nave había aterrizado en la plaza principal, cerca del coliseo, podía sentir un gran poder proveniente de ahí y le asustaba saber que Goten estaba afuera peleando también.

- Tranquila hija, te aseguro que el hijo menor de Goku se encuentra bien

- ¿Que?, porque me dices eso madre?

- Vamos cariño no puedes ocultar algo así de mi, los he visto y no se necesita mayor explicación

- Bueno nosotros no hemos dicho realmente nada

- ¿Nada de que?, ¿que tiene que ver mi querido Goten en esto? – pregunto Milk confusa pero solo obteniendo un par de sonrisas como respuesta

- Por ahora no es el momento de entrar en detalles, pero me da gusto por ti querida- dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a la princesa. Entonces una gran explosión se escucho en el piso de abajo del cuarto en donde estaban, los guardias inmediatamente fueron hasta el lugar seguidos por la mirada de las mujeres, pero instantes después de que estos se marcharan se escucharon sus gritos desgarradores y luego silencio. Un hombre de cabellera verde entro después al cuarto aún con sangre en sus manos seguido de un joven sayajin idéntico a Vegeta.

- Es un placer conocerla finalmente en persona su alteza, no mentían sobre su belleza – dijo el hombre haciendo un reverencia y luego sonriéndoles malévolamente a ellas.

Vegeta seguido de Trunks, Goku y Gohan llegaron hasta la plaza donde una enorme nave con forma de hongo abrió sus puertas frente a ellos, del interior salió un hombre de cabello rosado vestido en una especie de tunica sonriendo y caminando elegantemente.

- al fin nos vemos en persona su alteza – dijo Naiko inclinándose levemente en forma de burla ante el Rey sayajin

- ¿quién eres? y ¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto irritado Vegeta

- Supongo que no tuvo tiempo de preguntar al individuo que sobrevivió en kameo, la celebración por el recién matrimonio de su hijo debió tomar toda su atención – comento el enemigo ahora mirando al chico de cabello lila para luego regresar su mirada al Rey -dudo que sepa algo sobre mi señor, después de todo usted no había nacido cuando mi raza fue exterminada de este planeta

- ¿Eres un tsufuro…?

- El último de mi raza por desgracia- Vegeta sonrío por el comentario, jamás creyó que su preocupación se vería afectada por tan insignificante razón

- Eres el ultimo miembro de una raza patética y débil que pretende supongo yo una venganza, ¿que te hace pensar que lograras algo aquí?

- Puede que yo no sea muy fuerte, pero es por eso que he traído… "amigos" – Goku miro a su enemigo serio, algo no andaba bien, de pronto sintió una gran cantidad de energía detrás suyo y para sorpresa de todos una figura se mostro poco a poco mientras salía de las sombras.

- ¡Malditos monos!... plagas del universo – fue lo único que salio de los labios del individuo revestido de plata que agitaba su cola mientras les miraba

- ¿Cooler…? – dijo Gohan sorprendido se ver al hermano mayor de freezer frente a ellos

- Pero esto no es posible, ¿como es que tu estas aquí? se suponía que… - trato de decir Trunks pero fue interrumpido

- ¿Se suponía que?- dijo otro ser plateado ahora detrás del hombre de cabello rosado

- ¡Pero esto no es posible! – hablo Vegeta al ver a otro Cooler frente a él, su sorpresa aumento al ver que más clones del mismo ser comenzaban a rodearle.

- Como ves no he venido sólo, no te preocupes ninguno de ellos es real salvo por su poder, el verdadero murió por mi mano a traición hace mucho tiempo y debo decir que no hubiera sido posible de no ser por tu pequeño hermano.

- Tarble … él nunca – quiso justificar el rey pero no pudo continuar

- Esa escoria aunque no lo creas me ayudo a encontrarlo y a matarlo – sonrío de medio lado- gracias a mi intelecto y a la habilidad de él y de Fits uno de sus hombres, pudimos crear una maquina capaz de clonar al hijo del antiguo emperador y hacerlo completamente obediente a mi – Vegeta no espero más, la irá lo consumía y sin más comenzó con el ataque al igual que Goku y los hijos de ambos, tomaron su transformación al momento pero la ventaja le pertenecía al enemigo.

Goten y Pan estaban en un problema similar, miles de criaturas plateada tomaban las calles de la ciudad matando a todos a su paso, por más que organizaron un escuadrón de batalla no eran problema para el enemigo, ambos chicos permanecían escondidos entre los escombros de un edificio esperando por la oportunidad de salir de ahí y buscar ayudar, Goten sabía que era una locura pero tenía que ayudar a su sobrina a encontrar un modo de llegar hasta los demás para pedir ayuda.

- Pan… yo los distraeré, tu llega al palacio y busca la manera de detener estas cosas – pronuncio en voz baja Goten

- ¿qué?, ¿pero que dices?, no voy a dejarte aquí – reclamo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo

- tienes que hacerlo, debes encontrar a la reina Bulma, es la única que puede encontrar una forma de derrotarlo y ella esta en el palacio junto con Bura, esto ya no es cuestión de fuerza si no de inteligencia.

- Pero esas cosas te mataran … no voy a permitirlo tío Goten yo…

- ¡Hazlo Pan! – fue lo último que dijo antes de tomarla por los hombros y lanzarla lejos mientra le gritaba a sus enemigos para que le siguieren, la peli negra lo observo marcharse arriesgando su vida sin poder detenerle, leves lagrimas salieron de su rostro ante la impotencia, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa, alzo el vuelo y se marcho rumbo al palacio.

Vegeta estaba derrotado, en el suelo con dificultad para moverse, había perdido su transformación y había perdido todo rastro de Goku después de que este peleara con otro clon, un par de pies se posaron frente a él y de pronto unas manos lo tomaron por los brazos, un par de las criaturas plateadas lo sostenían.

- has perdido la batalla Vegeta, tu imperio es mio – dijo Naiko

- nunca será tuyo idiota

- me lo entregaras, y haras que todos tus hombres, tus guerreros y tus sirvientes trabajen para mi ahora

- nunca te daría el gusto – contesto Vegeta escupiendo un poco de sangre

- lo harás o verás como arranco milimitro a milimetro la piel de tu hermosa reina – Vegeta no dijo nada, en ese momento observo como un hombre de cabellera verde jalaba de Bulma hasta pararla frente a él, su corazón pareció exprimirse al verla en tal estado, la había golpeado, seguramente ella había puesto resistencia y aquel hombre se las había arreglado para llevarla, una gran rabia creció dentro de él al recordar la promesa que se había hecho años atrás cuando ambos estuvieron en una situación parecida, él había jurado jamás dejarla desprotegida, jamás verla sufriendo nuevamente y ahora le había fallado.


	12. Dolor

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Pan se arrastraba por entre la tierra y el lodo de los restos de los edificios cercanos al palacio, necesitaba llegar a el lo antes posible sin llamar la atención de los guerreros plateados. Los vio moviéndose entre las sombras, sabía que la estaban buscando, lo que ellos no sabían era que ella ya se había escabullido por entre los muros del castillo anteriormente y ya se daba una idea de cómo hacerlo nuevamente pese a los guardias malignos que ahora lo rodeaban.

Se paro justo detrás de una de las paredes que rodeaban el jardín junto en un rápido movimiento una pequeña cantidad de energía y la lanzo lejos de ella, esto llamo la atención de los guerreros plateados que inmediatamente fueron tras ella dándole la oportunidad a la chica de acercarse a uno de los tubos de ventilación del sistema eléctrico del palacio, se adentro por ellos y continuo hasta llegar a la plaza principal del castillo, en donde ella había escuchado el discurso del rey Vegeta por primera vez, observo el balcón en lo alto, sabía que dentro de la sala del trono estaba Bura y su abuela, podía sentir sus Kis, pero no el de la reina.

Vegeta no podía despegar su mirada de la figura herida de su esposa, aquel hombre de cabello verde aún la tenía sostenida con exagerada fuerza de uno de sus brazos no permitiéndole dar un solo paso, la mirada de la hermosa mujer cayo sobre sus ojos casí como en suplica, en suplica de hacer lo correcto aún si le costara la vida a ella, pero el rey no se permitiría perderla, una lagrima brotando del rostro de la mujer de cabello azul fue suficiente para que toda su rabia explotara transformándolo de nueva cuenta en super sayajin, su repentina expulsión de poder tomo por sorpresa a los clones que lo mantenian atrapado provocando que estos le soltaran, a toda velocidad se dirigio hasta su amada para soltarla pero fue interceptado por el puño de Naiko que se clavo en su abdomen proporcionándole un inmeso dolor que lo paralizó perdiendo su transformación.

- como verás no soy tan débil como tu pensabas – dijo el hombre de cabello rosado mientras le miraba con desprecio – es increible la reacción que esa mujer tiene sobre ti, por desgracia no fue bien enfocada- le dio una leve patada para voltearlo a manera de que Vegeta quedara boca arriba aun retorciéndose de dolor- por lo visto no hay manera de razonar contigo por lo tanto tendre que tomar otras medidas – dijo mientras miraba a un Trunks herido y debilitado en el piso- si tu no quieres razonar como rey tendre que acercarme al siguiente en la lista, después de todo al morir tu el será el coronado – trono los dedos y los clones tomaron por el cabello y los brazos al chico de cabello lila. Se acerco hasta el joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué me dices tu chico?, ¿crees que podamos llegar a un acuerdo?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi decisión seria diferente a la de mi padre …?- hablo el joven soltado un poco de sangre de su boca

- Sabes creo que estas cansado tal vez necesites pensarlo mejor – miro a sus clones- llevenlo a mi nave hablaremos ahí – los clones ya comenzaban a llevarse al chico cuando Naiko les paro de nuevo – ¡un momento! – se acerco a ellos con Fits en el fondo- según recuerdo toda esta celebración era por tu reciente matrimonio, por lo que me dijo Fits es una chica encantadora … creo que me gustaría conocerla.

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! - dijo Trunks lleno de rabia

- Wow, pero que forma de reaccionar, tal vez con ella aquí llegar a un trato contigo sea más fácil… ¡Fits! – dijo mirando al hombre de cabello verde que al instante soltó a Bulma, esta irremediablemente se acerco a su marido – encuentra a la chica y tráela a mi nave, que los clones se lleven a los reyes al calabozo –

- Si señor… - dijo malévolo el hombre mientras alzaba vuelo, Trunks no pudo más que mirarlo esperando con todo su corazón que Pan lograra evitar el contacto con él.

Goten chocaba sin remedio contra los muros de lo que alguna vez había sido un edificio, al abrir despacio sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba del coliseo, río para si, sus emociones fuertes por alguna extraña razón siempre se presentaban en este lugar. Emociones, sentimientos más que emociones era lo que sentía en su corazón ahora, dolor por saber que su fin estaba cerca y por desgracia ahora que había aencontrado algo por lo cual vivir, la imagen de la hermosa chica de cabellera azul se postro en su mente, sus ojos, su sonrisa, toda ella era una escultura viva y ahora jamás podría volver a verla…. Su corazón dío un vuelvo al imaginarsela llorando al saber de su muerte, no quería que aquello pasara, que cristales de tristeza brotaran de aquellos profundos ojos, pero ya estaba perdido, su cuerpo ya no respondía, sangraba y su energía era drenada de su cuerpo. Sintió a sus dos enemigos acercándose par dar el golpe final, ahora si ya era todo y partiria de ese mundo … entonces una luz intensa los deslubro mientras una sombra rápida los pateaba lejos, aquel cuerpo se acerco hasta el chico hablandole.

- ¿Goten estas bien?- pregunto la dulce voz de una mujer

- ¿Videl…?... ¿pero como?

- Explicaciones luego, tenemos que salir antes de que esas criaturas regresen, esto es solo para detenerlos momentáneamente- como pudo la mujer lo recargo en su hombro rodeando su cintura y luego emprendieron el vuelo

- Esa técnica es fantástica, encendiste tu ki como una luz

- Recuérdame agradecerle a tu hermano por habérmela enseñado.

- será ... un .. pla...- trato de decir el chico pero sin más sus ojos se cerraron

- ¡Goten!... Goten por favor no cierres los ojos ... ¡Goten habláme!... quédate conmigo ¡GOTEN! - grito Videl con desesperación

Corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo y entro a uno de los cuartos justo antes de que dos de los clones pasaran por el lugar. Abrió la ventana que era una de las más cercanas al balcón y avanzó hasta el por medio de la cornisa, una vez abiertas las puertas y dentro de la habitación se escondió detrás de las cortinas, escuchando a Bura tratando de razonar con la figura idéntica a Vegeta.

- tío... ¿por qué nos haces esto?, nosotros somos tu familia, ¿a caso no valemos nada para ti? - hablo la princesa tomando de la mano al joven

- ¿valer algo para mi?, ¿como te atreves a preguntar siquiera eso?- dijo mirándola- tu abuelo y tu padre no son más que un par de malditos que merecen lo que esta pasando – hablo mientras golpeaba a la chica para que le soltara la mano

- ¿pero que fue lo que te hicieron que te causo tanto daño?

- ¿Que fue lo que hicieron…?

Bulma rompía un pedazo de la tela de su traje remojándolo en lo que quedaba de agua en una bandeja para posarla en la frente de su marido, estaba claro que el golpe que le habían proporcionado lo había lastimado en gran medida

- ¿por que Tarble haría algo así?... ¿por que…?

- Todo es culpa de esa noche

- ¿Esa noche?

" Tarble siempre había sido el hijo débil y amable de la familia real, una desgracia ante los ojos de su padre que buscaba en sus hijos a fuertes guerreros, se le había mandado a misiones difíciles buscando que su corazón endureciera sin éxito, una tarde el muchacho regreso seguido de una chica, una esclava que el había sacado de entre los sobrevivientes del recién capturado planeta, la joven estaba arreglada y lucía hermosa, lista para ser presentada ante el padre del chico.

Quería que él la viera, que supiera de su amor por ella y que obtuviera su permiso para desposarla, pero no fue así, su padre se avergonzó de su hijo, de su intento por mezclar su sangre pura con la cualquiera de una esclava, lo maldijo por su atroz deseo y le dio la espalda, le dijo que si la amaba por él estaba bien, podría casarse con ella pero fuera de su imperio, expulsado por su traición, sin mas el entonces rey se marcho de la sala mientras su hijo mayor miraba con seriedad a su destrozado hermano. Lo único que el quería, lo único que había deseado en toda su vida era la aprobación de su padre y ahora había obtenido todo lo contrario, Vegeta observo como la mirada del chico se transformo, Tarble entro en shok y miro a su amada, estaba loco, la culpaba a ella por haberlo embrujado con un sentimiento que no había hecho nada más que dejarlo en la deshonra, se avalanzó a ella y con su puño lleno de energía le atravesó el pecho matándola, tarde reacciono ante lo sucedido acercándose a ella para sostenerla una ultima vez en sus brazos, esta solo le miro fijamente sin decir nada y luego cerro los ojos para toda la eternidad, la locura lo golpeo de nuevo culpando a su padre y a su hermano por la muerte de la chica, los soldados le llevaron a rastras a su nave que fue expulsada del planeta para siempre"

- ¿ahora lo entiendes?, tu padre es un… - no pudo continuar pues una mano golpeo su mejilla, el chico cayo al suelo de la impresión sosteniendo su mejilla y mirando a la joven de cabello negro mirándolo aún – ¿por que …?

- No eres más que un maldito cobarde

- ¿Como te atreves?

- Tu y solo tu eres el único culpable de todo, tu padre y tu hermano no te hicieron nada – grito Pan llena de ira

- Pero que no escuchaste que...- dijo el joven ya más en susurro

- Eso es una tontería, a su modo tu padre te había dado la libertad de hacer y amar como tu quisieras, te dejo ir para hacer tu propia vida … pero tu no soportaste eso, tuviste miedo y tu reacción fue primero culpar a tu amada matándola… y luego culpaste al rey y a su padre por tu error, ¡TU HAS TRAICIONADO A TU PUEBLO Y A TU PLANETA POR UN ERROR QUE TU COMETISTE, FUISTE TU Y SOLO TU EL CULPABLE DE SU MUERTE! – Tarble siguió con la vista fija en la chica tratando de formar palabras en su mente, algo que le hiciera a él tener la razón pero la verdad es que en el fondo sabía que todo había sido su culpa, sintió las manos de Pan sujetarlo por los hombros para sacudirlo – esta es tu oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, dime como detener a esos endemoniados seres de plata.

- No hay manera de hacerlo… estamos condenados

- Debe de haber una forma

- Su fuente de alimentación … - dijo ya sin mirarla- si la destruyes puede que ellos se destruyan también… pero no podrás llegar a ella

- ¿En donde esta?

- Dentro de la nave de Naiko, detrás de la sala de maquinas

Pan se levanto decidida a llegar hasta el lugar, estaba por salir del lugar cuando Bura la alcazó

- yo iré contigo

- no te ofendas pero no creo que …

- ellos tienen a mi madre y debo ayudarla, además Goten esta afuera peleando también – Pan la miro con algo de tristeza, no sabía con certeza que había pasado con su tío luego de que se separaran pues ya había dejado de sentir su ki desde hacía tiempo

- vamos debemos llegar rápido alli.

Ambas chicas saltaron desde el balcón hacia el patio y luego por los tubos de electricidad concientes de que les seguirían, Milk por su parte miro al hermano menor de vegeta aún tirado en el piso sosteniendo su mejilla y derramando silenciosas lagrimas, su forma le conmovió y se acerco hasta él para abrazarle.

Las chicas ya habían tomado vuelo cuando repentinamente Pan empujo con fuerza a Bura haciéndola caer a unos arbusto, estaba lastimada, un poco molesta y a punto de reclamar cuando observo el gesto de Pan, uno parecido al de Trunks cuando sabía que había peligro, se escondió más entre los arbusto al ver a la chica de cabello negro ser rodeada por los clones malvados, entonces frente a ella pareció un ser de cabello verde.

- al fin te encuentro lindura… la nueva adquisición de la casa real si no me esquivo

- ... maldito - contesto la chica

- más cuidado pequeña, en esta situación no tienes ventaja alguna

- ¿que es lo que quieres?, porque de querer matarme ya lo hubieras hecho

- tienes una invitación por parte directa de mi amo Naiko para visitarlo en su nave y lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar a menos claro que quieras que destruya el palacio en donde aún hay victimas por eliminar y en este terreno además hay …

- ¡basta!, iré contigo, solo déjalos en paz

- ja! – sonrío – lo haré por ahora … entonces ¿vamos? – dijo dándole el paso para que Pan se acercara a él y comenzaran el camino a la nave, Bura lo observo todo mientras mantenía oculta su energía y su deseo de ayudarla, pero sabía que su amiga seguramente tendría un plan.

* * *

Hola... un capitulo más jajajaja ... estoy por terminar la historia aunque en si el final esta dificil, no se si les guste mucho jajaja pero tratare de hacer lo mejor que se pueda... ¡ Saludines y besos!


	13. el Plan

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Las grandes puertas de la nave se abrieron para recibir a la joven de cabello negro y a su enemigo peli verde, el hombre le dio un leve empujón a la chica para que esta avanzara, aunque ella ya sabía muy bien su objetivo, lo dejo guiarla hasta la sala principal en donde Naiko ya esperaba por ella.

- finalmente tengo el honor de conocer a la nueva princesa del planeta Vegita, y debo de mencionar que los rumores son ciertos, eres toda una hermosa criatura, digna de llevar la corona de un imperio – comento el hombre haciendo una reverencia a la chica frene a él

- supongo que no esperas "un gracias" por semejante adulación – dijo Pan con una cara de desagrado evidente

- por supuesto - sonrió- oh!... quiero que sepas que no estamos solos en esta reunión- dijo mientras presionaba un botón en su muñequera haciendo que uno de los muros se girara, detrás de él pudo la chica observar a un joven de cabello lila, herido y ensangrentado, encadenado por las muñecas a un par de columnas.

- ¡Trunks! – grito la chica desesperada tratando de llegar a él, pero Fits se interpuso en su camino tomándola de los brazos para no dejarla moverse

- ...Pan … - susurro el príncipe levantando un poco su rostro para poder mirarla

- ¡suéltalo!... ¿que no ves que esta herido y débil? – hablo Pan a Naiko pero este sólo le sonrió con mayor malicia

- Es precisamente por eso que ahora esta tan manso como un gatito, listo parada ceder – dijo el hombre acercándose hasta el joven tomándolo del mentón- muy pronto me entregará el poder de todo el planeta y así el poder sobre el imperio sayajin en el universo - con dificultad el chico se soltó de su agarre despreciándolo.

- Él no es el rey, él no puede darte semejante honor- explico ella mirándolo a los ojos

- Oh pero lo será una vez que su padre muera

- ¿Que?, ¿que le has hecho al rey? … ¿a caso tu has …? - pregunto con miedo la chica

- No, él no esta muerto aún, pero pronto lo estará, yo sólo tuve que darle un pequeño empujón

- ¡Maldito..! Debes dejar que Trunks se cure o morirá …- insistía la chica pero aquel individuo no parecía escucharle, tenía que persuadirlo de alguna forma... – si él muere antes que su padre no podrá darte lo que quieres … - dijo ella con el corazón en la mano esperando que eso le hiciera entender, el hombre de cabello rosado la miro y luego sonrió para hablarle.

- Tienes un punto ahí pequeña, te diré que, lo dejare ir si tu aceptas quedarte aquí como mi prisionera- se acerco a ella para tomar un mechón de su cabello y dejarlo deslizarse por su mano suavemente – se que aunque recupere su fuerza no tiene el poder para enfrentarse a mis clones y mientras te tenga a ti, su punto débil conmigo, hará lo que yo le diga.

- ... ¡Pan no! - grito el joven príncipe detrás de ellos tratando de detenerla

- Acepto – dijo ella en un impulso, el hombre hizo un movimiento con su mano que Fits entendió a la perfección, coloco un par de cadenas en las muñecas de la chica y ordeno a dos de los clones liberar al peli lila

- Llévenlo a la sala de curación, cuando este listo hablaré con el – los clones soltaron al joven que cayo de lleno en el piso, como pudo Pan se acerco hasta el acariciando su cabello

- Pan no lo hagas no te quedes a su lado … - dijo el mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

- Estaré bien confía en mi … - susurro ella tratando de ayudarlo, los clones entonces tomaron al chico de los brazos arrastrándolo, las manos de ambos jóvenes se separaron como en cámara lenta, la pelinegra solo pudo observar como se marchaba de su lado, entonces Naiko se acerco a ella tomando de sus cadenas para llevarla hasta la silla principal de la sala, se sentó sobre ella y amarro las cadenas al respaldo de la misma, tendría a la chica detrás de él como su trofeo de victoria.

Bura corría y se escondía entre los escombros de la ciudad tratando de analizar la situación, de buscar una salida y una forma de ayudar a su familia y a su amiga, pero el pensamiento y la preocupación por Goten se metían en su cabeza, tenía que enfriar su sangre y pensar las cosas con claridad, de pronto un sonido la alerto, detrás de las columnas de lo que fuera un edificio se acercaba una sombra, se coloco en posición de pelea para defenderse de lo que fuera que estaba ahí, pero para su sorpresa era la persona que menos imaginaba.

- ¡señor Gohan..!- grito la chica hasta que se acerco a él para detenerle antes de que cayera al suelo, estaba herido pero no lo suficiente como para derribarlo por completo – ¿esta bien?

- No recuerdo nada de lo que paso luego de la pelea con esos coolers..

- Todo es un caos, se llevaron a mis padres y a mi hermano y me temo que ahora tienen a Pan también

- ¿Que?

- Creo que ella esta ahí con un plan, sabe como derrotar a esas cosas

- Si puedo creer eso, se como piensa… debemos reunirnos con los demás y buscar una forma de ayudarla

- No se en donde ..- cayo ante el gesto en el rostro de Gohan

- ¿Videl… ?- pregunto a través de su lazo con su esposa

- ¿Gohan estas bien?

- Algo así, ¿en donde estas?

- Al norte de la ciudad con Goten

- Iremos para alla – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Bura ven conmigo, parece que tendremos una oportunidad después de todo

El pequeño espacio en donde Bulma y Vegeta permanecian comenzaba a hacerse más oscuro por la hora, Vegeta sufría, se podía ver en su rostro, de pronto abrió con suavidad los ojos.

- ¿por que lo haces? … - le pregunto como un susurro a su esposa

- ¿de que hablas? – contesto ella acariciando su frente

- ¿por que me brindas la vida de tu Ki a través de nuestro lazo?- pregunto el Rey mientras apretaba levemente la mano de la mujer que sostenía la suya- acortas tu poder de sobrevivencia, compartes tu vida conmigo … tu…

- no quiero perderte – interrumpió ella – no quiero verte morir, por eso te mantengo a mi lado

- morirás también… sabes que será difícil que sobreviva

- entonces moriré contigo …- le dijo ella sonriéndole levemente

- no debí enseñarte esa técnica cuando éramos jóvenes

- tu hiciste lo mismo por mi hace mucho tiempo, y al igual que yo, no te importo la posibilidad de morir por salvarme la vida, no te estoy pagando un favor, simplemente no deseo vivir sin ti

- Bulma… - fue lo último que dijo Vegeta antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, necesitaba conservar su energía.

Gohan y Bura llegaron hasta el lugar en donde Goten y Videl estaban, la joven de cabello azul corrió hasta estar a lado del chico dueño de su corazón, estaba débil pero al menos ya conciente, le brindo una leve sonrisa y ella se la regreso con ternura

- Gohan…Pan - trato de decir Videl acercándose a su esposo

- lo se… - dijo tomando a su esposa en sus brazos y luego separándola levemente de él- pero se que tiene un plan, Bura ya me lo explico todo, debe de destruir el centro de poder del interior de la nave, y conociéndola esta esperando el momento justo para hacerlo

- ¿que dices?

- Necesita una distracción, lo suficientemente larga para que ella pueda lograr su objetivo, nosotros debemos ayudarle, debemos ser esa distracción

- ¿Pero como? - pregunto Bura en el fondo

- Si atacamos la nave, seguramente Naiko enviara a sus hombres, entonces ella podrá hacer lo suyo

- Ayudaremos… seremos la distracción - comento Videl

- Nosotros también ayudaremos – dijo una voz en el fondo, todos se giraron para observar a Milk entrando al lugar, había sentido el ki de su hijo volver a la vida y lo siguió, detrás de ella estaba el joven Tarble, perdido en una especie de trance pero dispuesto a ayudar convencido por Milk, no sabía porque pero aquella mujer le recordaba a su madre…

- Entonces así lo haremos – ahora todos giraron a ver a Goten que se levantaba para ayudar también

- Goten estas muy débil no podrás sostener una pelea… podrías – trato de decir la joven princesa pero Goten le cayo con un leve beso en los labios – tengo que hacerlo es parte de mi trabajo como sayajin … - sonrió torpemente - no me quites el honor de morir como uno si así debe de ser – Bura lo miro primero sorprendida por la acción, pero luego con profundidad en los ojos, lo entendía y sabía que no tenía derecho a evitar aquello, sí así tendría que ser, entonces le ayudaría.

Pan observaba con disgusto al hombre sentado al frente de ella mientras este se alimentaba, acabaría con él así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, sin embargo y pese a su coraje su pensamiento estaba dirigido a Trunks añorando saber que este estaba bien, sabía que estaba en el tanque de recuperación y a través de su lazo sin palabra alguna sabía que este se estaba recuperando, podía sentirlo, tenía que apurarse con su plan y solo estaba esperando el momento justo

La noche pronto cayo en el planeta, los soldados plateados rodeaban la nave a sabiendas de que la mayoría de los guerreros del planeta o habían muerto o eran prisioneros, por lo general así era, trataban de no matarlos pues después de todo era importante tomar control de los guerreros que harían más grande al impero una vez que se rindieran a ellos.

Gohan observo desde el exterior la gran nave, sabía que aquello era una misión suicida, pero era la única oportunidad y debían de tomarla, de un momento a otro todos se lanzaron al ataque llamando la atención de los guerreros plateados, la luz de aviso se encendió en el interior de la sala sorprendiendo a Naiko, este se levanto de su asiento y observo en la pantalla próxima a los agresores, sonrió al verlos atacar, pensando que aquellos idiotas se habían lanzado a su propia muerte, disfrutaría de aquello en vivo, ordeno a los guerreros aun en el interior de la nave seguirlo y antes de salir le pidió a Fits que cuidara de la chica prisionera.

Pan sonrío al verle salir, eso era justamente lo que estaba esperando...

* * *

Hola

nos estamos acercando al final.. jajaj.. como un regalillo ahí les dejo esta imagen a ver que opinan... saludines

.com/gallery/#/d3frcvq


	14. Victoria

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Los gritos de pelea se podía escuchar por todo el lugar, Gohan y los demás daban todo de si para combatir a los clones del hermano menor del emperador, estaban listos y harían todo lo posible por darle tiempo a Pan para detenerles, sabían que sin ellos destruir a Naiko no sería un problema.

Pan sabía que su familia estaba afuera luchando por la libertad de su planeta, sabía que era el momento, rompió las cadenas en sus muñecas lanzándose al ataque contra Fits que desprevenido no le vio llegar recibiendo de lleno el golpe. Mientras el cuerpo de su enemigo chocaba contra el muro de la habitación la chica salio a toda prisa de ella, voló por los pasillos buscando su objetivo, sabía gracias a Tarble que estaba en el centro de la nave.

Bura nunca en su vida había peleado con aquella intensidad, sus enemigos eran fuertes y rápidos, la situación era muy peligrosa y sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre. De pronto el puño del ser plateado le pego en el abdomen derribándola contra el suelo, la joven de cabello azul logro detenerse a tiempo para no estrellarse contra el piso, pero miro aterrada a su enemigo acercarse, ya esperaba por el golpe, pero este nunca llego gracias a la intervención de Goten, aunque por desgracia al final ambos fueron derribados. Justo antes de que uno de los clones les exterminara un rayo más de energía les golpeo salvándolos, Goten giro su rostro solo para mirar a lo lejos a Marith aun con su pose de expulsión de energía, detrás de ella volando a toda velocidad se aceraron Nappa y Radittz listos para entrar a la batalla también.

En la nave Pan se acercaba hasta la sala de energía, la recorría a toda prisa, sabía que Fits estaba cerca y de alguna forma el miedo se apoderaba de ella, bien era cierto que la chica era valiente y se enfrentaba de ser necesario a todo con tal de llegar a su meta, pero esta vez y viendo las circunstancias sintió miedo, era una sola oportunidad la que tenía y debía de hacerlo bien, la vida de todos estaba en sus manos. Trunks podía sentir ese miedo en ella, había recuperado parte de su salud y su fuerza en el tanque y el simple hecho de sentirla en peligro le despertó, su energía se encendió de inmediato rompiendo el tanque, dejándole libre para ir a buscarla.

Videl y Gohan logran hacer un ataque combinado, algo que desde jóvenes sabían sincronizar de manera correcta y que habían perfeccionado al volverse pareja, su ataque fue tan preciso que logro derrotar y destruir a uno de los clones, pero más se acercan desde las altura a ellos, mientras que en el fondo Naiko les mira con una sonrisa seguro de matarles a todos.

Fits logro darle alcance a Pan en el cruce de los pasillos de la nave lanzándose a ella para matarle, pero la chica pudo dar un giro para al menos defenderse, dándole un golpe en la mejilla separándolo de ella, el hombre de cabello verde se detuvo en el aire y le sonrío, de nueva cuenta se disparo a ella pero Trunks se interpuso transformándose en super sayajin.

- ¡Pan yo me haré cargo tu sigue! - le grito

- pero Trunks ...

- estaré bien confía en mi – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, Pan aun temía por su vida, pero sabía que podía ayudarle si logra terminar con su misión, por lo que se encamino hacia la puerta de acceso.

Los clones de Cooler podrían ser fuertes y rápidos pero su número era menor, los sayajines libres en el planeta se unieron a la batalla superando en numero a sus rivales, con ello en mente muchos de estos fueron derrotados. Naiko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, estaba muy cerca de lograr su deseo y no se detendría ahora, levanto su mano y encendió su muñequera, de pronto todos los clones le rodearon formando una gran masa plateada que se fundió en la piel de su amo, Naiko se había fusionado así con sus hombres formando un nuevo y poderoso enemigo que de un golpe logro derrotar a varios de los guerreros frente a él. De uno a uno los aliados fueron derrotados, los ojos de aquel nuevo ser de pronto se enfocaron en la mujer de cabello negro aun de pie frente a el, en una fracción de segundo se aventó hacia Milk listo para enterrar su garra en ella y arrancarle la vida, pero la sensación de un poderoso Ki detrás de él le hizo detenerse, al girarse no pudo más que abrir los ojos y maldecir al mirar a Goku en el fondo juntando toda su energía transformándose así en super sayajin 3.

Pan abrió las grandes puertas de la central de energía, justo frente a ella estaban las grandes torres que mantenían con vida a los clones, solo era cuestión de destruirles pero antes de poder dar un paso más el grito de dolor de Trunks le detuvo, al girarse pudo verle caer a los pies de Fits.

Goku atacaba a la nueva versión de Naiko, sus poderes eran similares en muchos sentidos, pero Naiko no estaba agotado por la batalla, este había decidido no perder más tiempo posándose sobre uno de los restos de un edificio juntando sus puños para lanzar un ultimo gran ataque de energía directo hacia Goku, el sayajin le observo decidiendo combatir fuego contra fuego, utilizaría la técnica aprendida por un anciano en un planeta muy lejano durante uno de sus viajes, usaría un kame hame ha. Ambos lo lanzan y el choque de energía es increíble, sostenido en el centro mientras ambos se esfuerzan por dar un poco más para ganarle al otro.

Pan lo sabe es ahora o nunca, aun sabiendo que Trunks esta herido se gira para lanzar de su mano un fuerte rayo de energía, Fits la observa y en fracción de segundos vuela hasta ella listo con su puño para matarla y sus ojos puestos en la chica para verla morir, sin embargo y justo antes de lanzar su rayo otro rayo debajo suyo le atraviesa, al bajar la mirada nota al príncipe descargando todo lo que aun le queda de energía y de vida contra él atravesándolo y finalmente exterminándolo. La peli negra logra disparar su ataque y este choca contra las inmensas torres haciéndolas explotar.

Sin más poder para sostenerles, la inmensa masa plateada se fraccionar dejándose caer y dejando a Naiko indefenso sin más energía de su lado, su rayo es superado por el de kakarotto desintegrándose en el, finalmente es vencido para bien.

Bulma gira su rostro con sorpresa al sentir el inmenso choque de energía afuera, pero su rostro se llena de emoción al sentir el ki de Naiko desaparecer, lo habían logrado, eran libres por fin, se arrodillo de nueva cuenta junto a su esposo, le agitó levemente para despertarle, pero este no abrió los ojos

- Vegeta lo lograron Naiko esta muerto … somos libres – dijo con suavidad pero no recibe respuesta, su corazón comienza a agitarse y sus manos a temblar – Vegeta… estamos a salvo, es hora de reencontrarnos con los demás … vegeta...- le mueve con mucha más intensidad pero sus ojos simplemente no se abren – Vegeta … por favor abre los ojos … vegeta … - sus ojos sin remedio se llenaron de lagrimas mientras que su rostro descendió a su pecho para recargarse en el mientras que el delicado liquido en su mirada se desbordaba a sus mejillas…

De pronto sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, se levanto de golpe para mirarlo abrir despacio y con dificultad sus ojos negros …

- no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente… - dijo como en un susurro el Rey sayajin mirando profundamente a su esposa quien le abrazo por el cuello descargando su miedo y su coraje ante la idea de perderlo.


	15. Final y Despedida?

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

Finalmente todo había terminado, los últimos clones que mantenían como prisioneros a los sayajines se habían destruido frente a ellos, nuevamente los habitantes del planeta rojo lo habían logrado, habían ganado su libertad.

Bulma ayudo a levantar a su marido despacio, detrás de ellos las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Trunks y a Pan que con gusto le ayudaron al rey a salir del lugar.

Goku levanto su rostro al cielo mientras una suave lluvia se dejaba caer, calmo poco a poco su corazón para que su transformación le dejara volviendo así a ser el kakarotto de siempre, su pelo regreso a su tamaño normal tornándose negro. Una vez en calma se giro para ver a su esposa correr hacia el con alegría en el rostro, al estar cerca la mujer se lanzo a sus brazos siendo capturada por estos en un fuerte abrazo, dieron unos cuantos giros y al bajar el hombre que les había salvado no pudo más que bajar su rostro para hundirlo en su cuello y recuperar así la calma por completo.

El mayor de los hermanos Son, Gohan vio con alegría aquel momento, se acerco hasta su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse y plantar un ligero beso en sus labios, al separarse ambos se sonrieron con ternura mirando también al cielo, disfrutando de la nueva paz. Bura y Goten se acercaron a ellos tomados de la mano, aceptando el cariño entre ellos jurando que una vez retomada la normalidad se entregarían el uno al otro para volverse una nueva pareja, y nada les volvería separar.

Martih los observo a lo lejos, estaba claro que había perdido otra batalla en el amor, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por ellos, dio media vuelta para alejarse y en su camino escucho un leve quejido, se acerco hasta un par de escombros levantándolos al notar la presencia de alguien bajo ellos.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa al joven debajo de las rocas, su parecido al rey era increíble, pero denotaba un aire mucho más tierno y adorable

- si lo estoy... muchas… gracias – dijo Tarble sonriendo con sinceridad a la bella criatura frente a él, no sabía porque pero una agradable y cálida sensación se había formado en su interior.

Las grandes puertas de la nave se abrieron dejando mostrar a un rey en hombros sostenido por su hijo y su esposa, Nappa y Radittz se acercaron hasta el para ayudarles, llevándolo hasta el palacio a la sala de recuperación en donde en poco tiempo volvería a estar completamente sano.

Tres semanas pasaron desde aquella batalla, el rey dio un discurso a su pueblo al sanar, recordándoles su grandeza y al mismo tiempo su vulnerabilidad, de ahora en adelante serían más cautelosos, mantendrían con más respeto sus alianzas y entrenaría para volverse así los guerreros que defenderían su hogar.

La noche cayo sobre el lugar con tranquilidad, Pan cepillaba su cabello frente a un gran espejo usando solo un delicado fondo para dormir, su marido entro por la puerta observándola, deleitándose con la hermosa mujer a la que podía llamar su esposa, la chica se giro para observarlo y sonreírle con amor, finalmente podían estar tranquilos disfrutando el uno del otro. Trunks se acerco a ella dándole un leve beso en la mejilla y luego tomándola de la mano para levantarla y dirigirla hasta su cama real, ambos se dejaron caer con delicadeza sobre ella mirándose directamente a los ojos, Pan fue la primera en reaccionar tomando sus labios primero con dulzura y luego con pasión, el príncipe se dejo llevar contestando el beso profundizándolo aun más, bajo hasta su cuello y deposito en el húmedos besos que recorrieron su camino hasta su pecho, los suaves gemidos de la chica se convirtieron en una melodía que encendía con rapidez fuego en él. Se coloco sobre de ella, la chica ya esperando por su amado dejando que sus manos le recorrieran con lentitud, saboreando cada detalle de su bien formado cuerpo, delineando cada músculo y memorizando su piel mientras inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior aumentando su deseo por aquel joven de morena piel.

Esa noche Trunks la hizo suya una y otra vez no pudiendo detenerse, ninguno de los dos podía contener la necesidad por el otro, era una droga, estaban drogados de pasión y amor por el otro y simplemente no podían negarse ante la tentación, simplemente no pararon.

La luz del día entro por la ventana de aquel cuarto real sorprendiéndolos aun despiertos, cansados y cubiertos de sudor, disfrutando de la falta de energía única en sensación, decidieron quedarse un tiempo más en la cama, descansar al menos unas cuantas horas más antes de continuar con sus actividades y separarse por un lapso hasta volver a hacerse uno nuevamente la noche siguiente.

Trunks llego hasta la sala del trono donde su padre esperaba por él, el entrenamiento para la llegada a ser Rey del muchacho era cada vez más severo, su padre le había dicho que no se habían esforzado tanto por recuperar el reino para que la siguiente generación en la línea al trono lo perdiera, sabía que su padre no lo decía con ninguna mala intensión y a decir verdad le hacía sonreír el hecho de que su padre se preocupara de alguna forma por el.

- te ves cansado muchacho, ¿de nueva cuenta no has dormido bien? – le pregunto Vegeta a su hijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, el joven sabía a la perfección a lo que su padre se refería y sonrojado contesto.

- Supongo que no puedo negarme … al parecer ya lo notaste … es sólo que … últimamente es… insoportable la ausencia del otro … la necesidad por el otro - confeso el chico con la cara baja y completamente roja.

- Creo que eso es más que normal… probablemente y como nuestra naturaleza lo ha dicho no se detendrán hasta la llegada del primer heredero… así es como debe ser, es lo que pasa siempre con las nuevas parejas – Los nervios de Trunks se pusieron de punta ante el comentario "el primer heredero", vaya que eso se había grabado en su mente, realmente … se sentía emocionado ante tal situación, ante la idea de formar una familia con Pan, sería el elemento que por fin completara su vida … y realmente deseaba que así fuera.

Todo un año paso luego de la recuperación del planeta, era momento de hacer un nuevo anuncio y una nueva presentación a la gente de todo el planeta, al fin Goten y Bura se habían unido, ahora eran oficialmente una pareja, aunque al rey le costaba entender el modo en el que había pasado … contando además de que ahora estaba doblemente relacionado con la familia de kakarotto, ya habían hecho las pases y aunque no lo admitieran ya eran buenos compañeros… tal vez incluso amigos.

Goten había tomado a Bura durante uno de los entrenamientos de la chica, la joven estaba sola en la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo y marcando cada paso, cada movimiento no notando la presencia de alguien más en el lugar que no apartaba la vista de su figura. De pronto se sintió prisionera contra la pared, sus ojos se levantaron para observar el rostro sincero de Goten atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la misma, la pasión por aquel joven la consumió sonriéndole, dándole a entender que estaba lista para el, el joven de cabello negro la beso con intensidad y ella respondió del mismo modo, se despojaron de toda ropa, todo atuendo y en aquel momento se volvieron uno, completamente llenos de pasión se entregaron, se marcaron y se juraron no separarse jamás.

Esa no había sido la única sorpresa en aquel momento, una mañana Trunks despertó a lado de su esposa completamente apasionado por ella, lleno de deseo por la mujer a su lado, le beso en el cuello, justo en la marca en el mismo dejando en ella fuertes corrientes eléctricas que al momento la despertaron, el joven tomo con sus labios los de ella, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y cada centímetro de su piel mientras la joven se aferraba a el con fuerza, acariciando su fuerte espalda, su duro pecho, su marcado abdomen y cada cálido pliegue de su piel, esa mañana se volvieron uno con una intensidad inhumana, perdiendo cada sentido dentro de ellos con tal de saciarse del otro.

Su agotamiento los derribo en la cama, se abrazaron y se entregaron al sueño sin más, algunas semanas después durante el entrenamiento, mientras ambos se enfrentaban el uno al otro, en un movimiento sorpresivo el príncipe sujeto a la chica por la espalda deteniendo con una mano sus brazos a su costado y con la otra sobre su abdomen su cuerpo. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de par en par ante la sanación que pudo sentir al colocar su mano en ese lugar, la deslizo poco a poco hasta su vientre para estar seguro y entonces lo comprobó, soltó de golpe a la joven girándola para verla de frente, la chica lo miro extrañada por las acciones de su esposo que de pronto le abrazo con fuerza y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aun sin entenderlo de todo la chica correspondió su abrazo hablándole al oído.

- ¿que pasa Trunks?

- Nada, solo me has hecho muy feliz… - dijo el tomando la mano de la chica depositándola en su vientre debajo de la suya, la joven pudo entonces sentir aquella pequeña llama de energía dentro de ella entendiendo así la alegría de su esposo, se soltó de su agarre y le rodeo por el cuello llena de alegría.

Así el tiempo paso hasta la llegada finalmente del nuevo heredero a la corona, había llegado hasta el planeta rojo un nuevo y poderoso sayajin, un niño de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, un bebe que desde el momento de su llegada al mundo dejo a todos boquiabierto con la enorme cantidad de poder en su interior, impresionante aun apenas a unas cuantas horas de nacido, Iruka era su nombre.

Vegeta decidió que era hora de entregar la corona a su hijo, este había demostrado que estaba listo para ello y ahora con su nueva familia, estaría más que entregado a llevar prosperidad a su gente para el futuro. Fue así que en una gran ceremonia le corono a él y a su princesa como los nuevo reyes del planeta Vegita, prometiendo así además servirle a él como su consejero, mientras que por otro lado se prometía pasar más tiempo con su hermosa mujer de cabello azul.

La llegada del nuevo príncipe Iruka había traído felicidad a todos, inclusive a Nappa que ahora y después de dos generaciones de miembros de la familia real se convertía de nueva cuenta en el guardia personal del próximo rey, aceptando con gusto y con honor jurando protegerle con su vida, Radittz se había vuelto el nuevo director de los exámenes y los envíos de los guerreros del planeta mientras que kakarotto se había transformado en el entrenador de los soldados del nuevo imperio sayajin, dándole a él así la oportunidad de estar entrenando constantemente.

Marith y Tarble se habían vuelto pareja, Goten y Bura habían decidido lanzarse a la aventura, por lo que hacían sus viajes de conquista juntos encontrando y conociendo nuevos planetas a lo largo del universo. Gohan y videl encontraron una nueva fascinación por la ciencia en el área de tecnología del planeta dirigido por la ahora Lady Bulma y disfrutaban de sus nuevos descubrimientos. Todo era Paz y tranquilidad en la vida de todos ellos… aunque esta no duro por mucho tiempo.

**Fue una tarde nublada y extrañamente fría cuando todo paso…**

Pan había decidido entrenar por algún tiempo por lo que había salido de su cuarto con su niño de un año y medio en brazos, entregándoselo a su guardián para que cuidara de el mientras ella se ausentaba.

- muchas gracias Nappa prometo no tardarme mucho… - le dijo sonriendo mientras entregaba al niño a los brazos del ya no tan joven gran hombre calvo, el niño ya se caracterizaba por tener un carácter fuerte y de inmediato mostró los ojos de su padre y de su abuelo al ser entregado a su guardaespaldas.

- ¿por que es que siempre me toca cuidar de ustedes en sus momentos más rebeldes?- le dijo al niño con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, la verdad es que disfrutaba de hacerlo.

Pan salió de los pasillos del palacio rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento cuando uno de sus sirvientes le detuvo

- su alteza, le ha llegado este mensaje con urgencia … - le dijo entregándole una nota que de inmediato leyó la chica, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante el mensaje

- ¿cuando llego esto?

- Hace unos segundo su majestad…- dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza

- Muchas gracias lo atenderé enseguida – se giro la chica para continuar con su camino hasta la salida de los terrenos del palacio real, tomo vuelo y se dirigió a los bosques cercanos aterrizando en una colina despejada frente a la figura que ya le esperaba.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿por que me has llamado con tanta urgencia? – pregunto la chica preocupada a la persona que hasta ese momento le daba la espalda, de pronto y sin que ella pudiera notarlo para detenerlo este se le acerco en un segundo, su mano al frente erguida como un filoso cuchillo que entro en su abdomen debajo de su pecho con precisión, de los labios de la pelinegra salio sangre que se desbordo por su rostro en un pequeño hilo, levanto su vista nublada a los ojos de la figura que en silencio saco su mano ensangrentada de su cuerpo, la poso frente a su rostro y disparo una luz de energía que arrastro a la joven.

Trunks se levanto de golpe de su trono al sentir aquel dolor en su alma, en su propio cuerpo a través del lazo con ella, giro su rostro con sus ojos abiertos hacia la ventana tratando con todo su ser de comunicarse con ella pero sin respuesta…

- pan …- salio como un susurro de sus labios antes de lanzarse a buscarla, aun podía sentir una muy leve gota de energía de su ki en la colinas, tenía que llegar a ella, su padre y el Sr. Goku le vieron salir a toda prisa sin entender el porque y preocupados reunieron a un par de soldados para seguirle aunque este ya les llevaba una gran ventaja, mientras que en otro cuarto el pequeño príncipe comenzaba a llorar sin aparente razón.

El joven de cabello lila llego hasta la colina ya con el corazón roto, aquella ultima muestra de vida de su amada se había extinguido poco antes de que tocar tierra, la vio recostada entre los rojos pastos del lugar, su cabello reposaba sobre las hiervas moviéndose levemente por el viento.

Se acerco a ella arrodillándose a su lado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, la tomo en sus brazos sin poder decir palabra alguna, no había nada que se pudiera decir. Su rostro estaba impávido, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios marcado por leves rastros de liquido carmín, acerco sus dedos hasta esos labios que tantas veces habían saciado su sed acariciándolos levemente, añorando poder tenerlos … nuevamente…

- Pan … - fue lo único que finalmente pudo formarse en su voz, la abrazo con más fuerza juntándola a su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello finalmente dejando el llanto salir.

Goku, Vegeta y los guerreros llegaron hasta su lado observando la escena, el antiguo rey se quedo estático ante el momento mientras que en el rostro del abuelo de aquella joven se marcaba el dolor también…


	16. Epilogo

**Fin/Epilogo**

* * *

Las luces de todos los edificios del planeta se apagaron al caer la noche, eran solo leves velas las que se encendían y se colocaban en los marcos de las ventanas, mientras que todos sus habitantes subían a sus tejados esperando por el momento del adiós.

La familia Son y la familia Real estaban en una sala aguardando, el silencio los rodeaba a sabiendas de que nadie podía o quería decir algo, el dolor era muy grande como para demostrarlo con alguna palabra, Videl no había dejado de llorar en todo el día, estaba entre los brazos de su esposo con el rostro recostado en su pecho mirando a la nada, simplemente con la mente en blanco y los ojos irritados, su marido la abrazaba con fuerza acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarla, de consolarla, pero le era difícil pues su propia alma no encontraba consuelo … al final realmente había perdido a su hija … sin saber porque.

El único llanto levemente audible era el de Milk, miraba al horizonte afuera en el balcón con su querido Goku abrazándole por la espalda en silencio, perdidos los dos ante el momento. Vegeta, Goten y Bura aguardaban adentro de la sala, esperando por el momento del adiós definitivo con el corazón en mil pedazos. Bulma sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Iruka que se había quedado dormido ignorando el destino de su madre.

Al otro lado de la puerta en otra habitación aguardaba Trunks...

...

_El pequeño miro fijamente a la bebe en sus brazos que callo su llanto al momento de sentir el calor del niño de cabello lila, perdiendo sus pequeños ojos negros en los azules de él._

_- si pudieras… si aceptaras estar a mi lado sólo para mi … yo prometería ser por siempre el único para ti y sólo para ti … -_

_..._

Sentado en un banquillo a lado de una ventana, el joven de cabello lila miraba al horizonte, destrozado, esperando también por la despedida de la otra mitad de su propio ser.

...

_la pequeña pregunto por su siguiente oponente y se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar a otro niño de extraño cabello color lila levantar su mano para retarla._

_- ahora es mi turno – dijo el niño sonriendo al muy estilo de Vegeta_

_- ha!, muy bien niño de cabello extraño veamos que puedes hacer_ …

...

En el fondo al frente de otro gran par de puertas estaba un hermoso cofre de cristal, en su interior reposaba el cuerpo de la hermosa reina envuelto en finas telas, parecía estar descansando mientras que la realidad era que su ser ya se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

...

_- deberías aceptar, créeme eso será lo más que le podrás sacar a mi padre – dijo el chico de cabello lila mirándola sin darle mucha importancia, Pan no tuvo otra opción que aceptar no muy convencida, al menos así podría estar con su familia._

_...  
_

Aquellas grandes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un par de soldados vestidos de gala guiados por Radittz que tomaron el cofre cargándolo con orgullo hacia el exterior.

...

_- Por fin ha dejado de jugar … "su alteza" – dijo tratando de dar un golpe con su codo pero el chico lo tomo jalando de el y atrayendo a la joven a su pecho en donde la retuvo para hablarle al oído_

_- Trunks … sólo dime Trunks – el aliento calido del joven en su piel la hizo temblar inconcientemente, pero el príncipe no se dio cuenta al encontrarse temblando también por la cercanía con la chica. _

_- De acuerdo … Trunks- dijo ella casi en un susurro..._

_...  
_

La gran y reconstruida plaza del lugar estaba rodeada y repleta de guerreros que aguardaban para despedir a una de sus grandes reinas, aquellos guerreros vestidos de gala colocaron el sarcófago de cristal en el centro retirando la tapa del mismo.

...

_- has estado llorando – dijo mientras que con sus dedos limpiaba aún los rastros de lagrimas bajo sus ojos_

_- no es nada te lo aseguro - contesto Pan_

_- yo …_

_- mejor me retiro su alteza – dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo rápidamente de ahí, dio pasos largos rumbo a su cuarto "¿cómo es posible que seas tan calido y tan frío al mismo tiempo" pensó la chica sin entender el comportamiento del príncipe_

_...  
_

La familia real y la familia Son salieron al lugar con Trunks al frente, todos vestidos de gala y en duelo para despedir a la guerrera, a la esposa, a la madre y a la reina…

...

_- Perdóname … soy una tonta, era el momento pero demostrar lo que había mejorado y sin embargo me venció como a una verdadera tonta … - dijo cerrando los ojos contra su espalda – es mi culpa que te hirieran – Trunks estaba estático, pero no por la confesión sino por la sensación de su piel contra la suya, su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y pronto se giro para mirarla_

_...  
_

El joven de cabello lila se acerco hasta la tumba de cristal acariciando su cubierto rostro, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos pero no salio lagrima alguna, Vegeta se acerco hasta le para retirarlo, Gohan dijo unas cuantas palabras de despedida haciéndose a un lado también.

...

_- Entonces deja de ser tan tentadora .. – le dijo ya en un susurro frente a los labios de la chica, la distancia minima entre ellos no duro más tiempo, Pan abrió los ojos por un momento al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos pero pronto la sensación le hizo cerrarlos, el chico poso una mano en su cintura, mientras la otra le sostenía la nuca acercándola más a él, la joven ante su calor subió sus manos por su pecho hasta que se colocaron alrededor de su cuello profundizando más el beso, proyectando ya pasión mientras separaban los labios de uno para el otro, mientras pequeños suspiros y gemidos emitidos por uno eran atrapados en los oídos del otro._

_...  
_

Los soldados que habían llevado el cofre de cristal ahí se colocaron a lado suyo levantando su mano a ella, expulsando una leve esfera de energía, el sarcófago se cubrió de un fuego azul que se llevaría para siempre a Pan…

...

_- Pan eres todo lo que he buscado toda mi vida, y lo supe cuando tan solo era un niño…quiero que estés a mi lado, te quiero como mi reina – Pan lo miro a los ojos y noto en el la sinceridad … lo amaba y lo único que quería era estar a su lado, se paro de puntitas y le beso de nuevo, enseñándole, mostrándole..._

...

Los ojos del joven de cabello lila no se apartaron ni un segundo de aquel fuego azul que lo consumía por dentro también, de pronto sintió una suave mano sobre su mejilla, giro su rostro para notar a su pequeño hijo suplicando con sus brazos el ser cargado por el, Trunks lo tomo de los brazos de Bulma y lo observo así como el niño le observo a el, una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios y pronto su corazón comenzó a sentir consuelo… tenía que seguir, tenía que hacerlo por él … y por ella ...

Aquella noche Trunks miraba las estrellas desde su balcón, su padre llego a su lado, sin palabra alguna poso su mano en su hombro y el joven se giro sonriéndole, sabía lo que aquel gesto le quería decir y así lo haría, seguiría delante, su padre se marcho y antes de seguirlo miro las estrellas nuevamente despidiese por ultima vez de su amada Pan.

Varios meses pasaron desde la partida, Trunks había comenzado nuevamente a tomar su vida con normalidad, hasta que una visita revivió esperanza en él, al gran salón del trono entraron Bulma y un joven de piel verde.

- Trunks hijo quisiera presentarte a Dende viene del planeta Nameku

- Es un gusto conocerle su alteza… en Nameku supimos lo que paso a su amada y lamentamos su perdida

- ...Gracias- susurro el joven rey mirándole

- Señor… su gente ha sido aliada y protectora nuestra por mucho tiempo, incluso el padre de su amada reina solía ser un gran amigo nuestro, creemos que es hora de regresarles el favor, en nuestro planeta hay siete esferas como esta – dijo mostrando al rey una gran y naranja esfera de cristal con cuatro estrellas en el interior – al juntarlas todas pude ser posible llamar al gran dios dragón, el es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, incluso el de traer a la vida a alguien del más allá… su alteza si usted lo desea … - hablo mirando al rey de cabello lila que lo miro con seriedad y esperanza.

- Vamos hijo ¿que tienes que perder? – le dijo Bulma mirando a su hijo ponerse de pie

- Al contario tengo todo que ganar …

* * *

Pues si... llegamos al final y debo decir que fue difícil escribirlo... pero como ya lo he mencionado antes es el final pero no la despedida

saludines !


End file.
